Phoenix Rising
by Rogue Requiem
Summary: Ozai has been beaten, not broken. As his enemies busy themselves by ensuring peace, there are allies willing to aid him, armed with a rumor of how he can get his power back. It's enough for him to seek revenge, with the "help" of a certain Waterbender...
1. Ch 1: Advent

**A/N: Yay! I'm here with another story! I know, I know, I should be working on my Yu-gi-oh fic, and I have, but I've been so struck by inspiration and ideas lately that I can't drive them from my mind... I also can't get them on paper fast enough. It makes me wish for one of those microphones that you can hook into your computer and will type out everything you say. Probably have to do a lot of editing, though. No telling what all it would pick up! Haha.**

**So, this is a KataraXOzai story... DON'T RUN AWAY YET!!!! Let me explain... I know how weird this probably seems but give it/me a chance first. First of all, Ozai isn't, like, 53 or something, and Katara isn't 12. Yeah, gross. Actually, Ozai has always seemed far younger than Iroh to me, like in his mid-thirties or something. (My fellow ladies, you know that when Ozai flung that cloak off before he fought Aang, revealing his excellent physique, you were all like, "....Daaaaaaamn.") Ursa always looked too young to be considered "middle-aged," too. I'm probably wrong, but if I am, it doesn't really matter. This is my story, dang it! My word is law here! So, here are the ages:**

**Zuko : 19**

**Sokka, Suki, Mai: 18**

**Katara, Azula, Ty Lee: 17**

**Toph, Aang: 15**

**Iroh: 58  
**

**Ozai: 38**

**Ursa: 37**

**This means that Zuko was born when Ozai was 19, not entirely unbelievable seeing as how, being royalty, he and Ursa were probably expected to marry and have kids at some early point in their lives. Why the age gap between Ozai and Iroh, then? I don't know, why don't we ask Azulon---Oh, wait! We can't. He's dead... Darn it. Guess we'll never know... Personally, I don't think it's much different from reading SnapeXHermione or SesshomaruXKagome, and others like it. All I ask is for you to give me a chance before you bash me, or whatever. I promise that it won't be some fluffy, love-at-first-sight nonsense between the two... They'll have a long way to go before it gets anywhere close to being something like that, if it ever does. Besides changing everyone's age, everything else is the same. Basically, I'm picking up where the war ended. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything remotely related to it. Technically, I don't even own this computer I'm typing from or this story itself. It all belongs to God and my parents. *Looks up* Hey, thanks for the borrow.

* * *

**

_Phoenix Rising _

Chapter 1: Advent

It has been nearly seven months since the hundred-year war was finally brought to an end. Seven months since the reclaiming of the Fire Nation throne from the cruel, totalitarian monarchy its former leaders had become. Seven months since an exiled idealist took up the seat with hopes for a better future. Seven months since the Avatar returned from the dead to bring balance back to the world. Seven months since the end of all the fear, pain, apprehension, and uncertainty that the war had caused, emotions that Sozin's Comet greatly emphasized. Seven months of peace. And yet, not everything was going as smoothly as planned, as they had hoped it would. Katara could see now how they were doomed to disappointment. They had all been too naïve, too full of childish hopes which the war should have beat out of them to expect positive, flourishing results right away. Sure, Phoenix King Ozai was locked in the Fire Nation capital's most prominent, well-guarded prison, and almost-Fire Lord Azula was also locked away in a newly erected mental institution located overseas. These were for precaution and appeasement's sake more than the fear that they were actual threats. After all, how could a beaten man who lost his Firebending power and a mentally unbalanced former princess be a danger to the peace? It was all for the sake of justice; it was the one thing the world was unified in right now, wanting justice in the form of punishment for their former oppressors.

Katara wearily opened her eyes, thankful for the coolness of the shaded area and the soft sturdiness of the tree trunk she had come to find quiet and serenity. She was currently in one of the Fire Nation palace's inner sanctums which, as she'd come to find, were typically composed of private chambers as well as several quaint but sufficient outdoor areas, a place where only the closest friends and family members of Fire Lord Zuko were allowed to enter. Not even his war generals (though there wasn't much use for them now), domestic and foreign policy makers, or economic planners were allowed in this place. Come to think of it, there were far less servants in these areas as well, and for this, Katara was thankful. It was the one place in the palace where there wasn't a flurry of activity happening as multitudes of different people from different places and expertise scrambled around, trying to put the world back together again. Now, she could rest and actually think about what they were all attempting to accomplish in such a short span of time.

Even though the end of the war was formally declared seven months ago, communications between all the nations of the world had severely weakened. Even now, some areas were just recently getting the message as fighting between remote Fire Nation soldiers and disgruntled domestics, most of them Earthbenders or refugees, constantly broke out. Most of them still fought "in the name of the great Phoenix King Ozai." The word of the Avatar declaring that the war was over was often not enough to appease them, so Zuko repeatedly had to leave the Fire Nation, in tow with official documents and royal degrees, to get them to listen. But, even an official declaration of peace isn't enough to end old prejudices and racisms. Hate and anger has become common feelings for all peoples of the world; the Earth Kingdom citizens still felt that their wrongs dealt to them from the Fire Nation had not been rectified. Reports have come in from many foreign delegates detailing how rogue gangs of Earthbenders have killed a Fire Nation family, or how the disenchanted youths of both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation have engaged in deadly bending skirmishes that often resulted in the deaths of teens and children alike. Despite their famed adaptation to change, even some adults and youth of the Water Tribes involved themselves in the fighting, something that Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda and Northern Water Tribe leader, Arnook, were currently trying to stop. To Katara, it felt like they had traded one brand of war for another. It was ironic how Aang, the last survivor of the brutally eradicated Airbenders, felt no ill will toward anyone, not even the Fire Nation. Not even Ozai or Azula. Katara felt that if anyone had the right to take revenge for the wrongs done to their race, it would be him, but instead, he was working tirelessly to bring peace into everyone else's hearts and minds. It was just how he was.

Katara glanced over to the sundial that occupied the enclosed grassy area as its centerpiece. By its account, it was almost one o'clock, meaning she had slipped away almost as long as she could without being noticed and reprimanded for it. She couldn't help it some days, though. She _needed_ to get away sometimes. She felt she'd snap if she couldn't get her thirty minutes of alone time every day, and let's face it; an angry Katara was never a fun Katara. The blue-eyed girl treasured the moments when she would simply think of nothing, but as it turned out, today wasn't one of those days. Instead, her thoughts always turned to…well…_this_. The war, its final moments, the Restoration, the hopelessness of it all.

She smiled bitterly; she knew she normally wasn't this negative, this bleak, but lately it seemed that a lot of things were happening that were beyond her control. Aang and Zuko had been gone for two weeks now in a quest to stop the fighting in the far reaches of the Earth Kingdom, and Sokka and Toph had been gone for even longer, Sokka to help Hakoda and Toph to assist in the rebuilding of Ba Sing Se, Omashu, and other Earth Kingdom cities. Without them, she was often struck with aches of loneliness, even though Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, and Uncle Iroh were there to support her.

It was more than just missing her friends, though. She and Aang had an unhappy end to their relationship. Well, it wasn't an end per se. Their exact agreement was that they were taking a break. That had been five months ago. Yes, thinking about parting from Aang romantically still stirred a pang of pain and regret in her heart, but she realized that, had they stayed together, any hope for their relationship would have been ruined by the stress and anxiety that came from assisting with the Restoration. Well, perhaps "assisting" isn't really the right word; they, that is, all of the Aang Gang and their closest friends, have been expected to do practically everything concerning restoring the Nations to their original splendor. How appropriate that _now_ is the time when the adults decide to turn their brains off and turn to children for answers. Even though most of them could scarcely be counted as children, being in their upper teens, all of them would agree that they weren't prepared to handle this kind of responsibility. Getting a job or running a household is one thing; managing the affairs of three countries while trying to figure out your own place in this life is vastly stretching the concept! Seriously, it was like a total reversal of authority, the adults asking permission from the kids before they are allowed to do anything.

Perhaps it is better this way, though. After all, there _was_ less of a chance for corruption within their ranks versus the ones that followed Ozai blindly and others that may still want revenge. Still, it was hard to get up some mornings, knowing that as soon as you did, you would have to jump right back into the cycle of discrepancy. Thank God for Uncle Iroh! Katara owed much to that man. She felt if he wasn't around, nothing would get accomplished, and they would have all taken blind leaps months ago. Yes, he, his Ginseng tea, and his wise pieces of advice, not to mention his patience and claming aura, always knew when their services were needed. She felt guilty that he had to set aside running his tea shop in Ba Sing Se for them, though, but what else could they do? Granted, the shop was still owned by him, and in order to keep it running, he had hired a nice, hard-working family of refugees to oversee service there, letting them take a healthy portion of the profits into their own dwindling income.

A great man, that he was.

The master Waterbender sighed loudly at not being able to keep her thoughts focused on just one topic, so loudly in fact, that she failed to notice someone's approaching footsteps until that person's voice sounded right next to her.

"Of course you'd be here brooding away. Strange that you're not splashing around in a puddle, though."

Katara visibly started, twisted her whole body around to see that the owner of said voice belonged to Mai. But, really, whom else could that alto monotone belong to?

"Oh, hey, Mai. You scared me!"

"What do you want? A heartfelt apology? It's not my fault you were too self-absorbed to notice your surroundings. I know the war's over and everything, but that's still not a wise habit to put yourself into." She broke off to let out a disappointed sigh. "Not even so much as a rise out of you for mocking your so-called _treasured_ bending art. That's really sad. About as exciting as our encounter was when we tracked you from Omashu. You remember? The time when Ty Lee and I so easily defeated you and your brother, and we don't even have bending powers to speak of?"

Katara snorted in derision.

"Oh, really? You mean the defeat you were only able to deal us because you chased us halfway across the Earth Kingdom, without allowing us to rest? Oh, yes… Because it takes _so_ much effort to take down two sleep-deprived teenagers not even close to being at their full potential. Personally, I doubt you'd have managed so well. As for the jibe at my bending…"

At this, the azure-eyed girl stood proudly before Mai, facing her with her back straight, head held high, and hands clenched at her sides, and they matched each other sneer for sneer.

"I doubt someone like you would truly understand what being a Waterbender means, what it takes, especially without being any kind of bender yourself. The fact that you were raised in the Fire Nation, around water's exact opposite in every form, fire, only confirms that you'll never comprehend just what makes it an art form in the first place!"

Katara's eyes, however, only narrowed further into slits as she saw Mai roll her own eyes condescendingly after Katara's speech, something that Mai was trying to keep at bay before her dam of cavalier finally broke.

"Please, spare me your idealistic worshiping of puddles. We both know I couldn't care less. Besides, we also both know that without your bending you could never beat me, or Ty Lee for that matter, in hand-to-hand combat, so this whole argument is basically pointless."

"Maybe I could, and maybe I couldn't. Why don't we find out?"

And both girls dropped into their respective fighting stances; Katara in a familiar Tai-Chi pose designed to wait for their opponent's attack before countering and striking with even greater force but the least amount of effort, only without the Waterbending; Mai into a more subtle stance dedicated to long distance attacks but still very adjustable to short range attacks, with feet spread apart, holding their ground, and knees slightly bent with her arms positioned so they would prove as an able defense in front and behind her, her hands forgoing their usual knives.

Neither was inclined to strike first, both being the type of warrior to allow their opponent to make the first move, which in turn allowed them to stay one step ahead. Instead, they stood as if frozen in time, glaring at each other, sizing each other up as if daring the other to make a wrong move; even a blink could give away their next action. Indeed, Aang could have appeared at that very moment, claiming that the world was coming to an end and that in his desperation, he wanted to marry Ozai and give Azula Appa's hand in marriage, wishing for nothing but Katara and Mai's blessings, but it wouldn't have mattered. No force on heaven or earth could disrupt their battle of wills; their concentration was so strongly set on the task of besting the other.

Unfortunately on this day, the results of just who was the better combat fighter among the two was never discovered, for Mai couldn't stop a brief but rare smile from crossing her face. It was so quick and so small that anyone who didn't know Mai well would have thought it was their imagination taking advantage of them, but to Katara, who had spent nearly every day since the end of the war in Mai's presence at some time or another, could easily recognize it as a smile of fondness and amusement.

Katara couldn't help herself. She released her stance instantly, resting her hands on her knees as she broke into a fit of laughter before straightening again to throw her head back, her laughs increasing in volume. Suddenly, she was seized by a renewed feeling of happiness as she began to walk around aimlessly in circles, as if movement would relieve the pent up energy caused by her sudden giggle fit and joyful feelings.

"Wow," she barely snickered out. "That was pretty good! There's no doubt that if some poor innocent bystander had witnessed that, they'd have thought we were serious! Ha ha!"

Mai relaxed herself more gradually, joining in Katara's laughter, albeit it was much more subdued.

"Now, who says we weren't being serious? I thought this is how we always address each other: no false fronts, always making our feelings for the other quite clear. Or," Mai mused, faking a cold tone. "Am I the only one who's being truthful here?"

"Oh, sure, what_ever_, Mai," said Katara, understanding their longtime developed inside joke before softening to add a very sincere "thank you."

Mai sighed wearily, motioning to Katara that they should make their way back into the more exterior, and thus busier, part of the palace.

"Well, I have to do this, don't I? Someone has to provoke you to make sure that your soul hasn't been sucked out by the politics and bureaucracy of this place and your spirit remains relatively unbroken. After all," she added, bitterly. "Look what I let it do to me."

"You had enormous expectations forced on you when you were just a child," Katara sympathized. "The person you became was only a product of what your parents wanted. It's not your fault."

"Became? What, or _who,_ am I now, exactly?"

There was no hesitation in Katara's voice.

"A strong, courageous young woman who has unwavering loyalty to her friends and who isn't afraid to show her feelings when push comes to shove, and she does all this because _she_ chooses to, not because of what is expected of her."

"Tch. Don't you lay it on thick? You're just saying that for my benefit; it's too cheesy to be true."

"No, I wouldn't ever lie about something like this. I meant every word. Besides, it's kind of hard for you to make an argument against it after looking at how you mess and joke around with me, not to mention everything you've done for Zuko."

At the mention of her childhood as well as her current love, Mai's features temporarily dropped all their walls and boundaries to reveal one of the most tender, warming expressions Katara had glimpsed thus far on her friend's face. She had guessed before that Zuko and Mai brought out the best in each other, and moments like this often confirmed her theory. She knew that if it wasn't for people like Mai and Iroh, Zuko would have never found the way to his redemption and the start of his own path. Briefly, the thought that if Ozai had had more people like them in his life, things might have gone differently for him flitted across her mind but was cut short in her musings by Mai's voice, her stoic mask in place once more.

"Well, regardless if any of this is true or not, I'm sure Ty Lee would still claim that I possess this 'pasty, dingy, gray' aura, if you believe in that sort of thing." This earned another eye roll of exasperation from Mai.

Katara laughed at her friend's annoyance.

"So, you're a little bland once in a while. That's hardly the worst personality trait in the world. In fact, I think it defines you better; it helps make you who you are. I mean, let's face it. Ty Lee has enough perkiness to fill a crowded ballroom. Any more additions to that would be overkill and would disrupt the balance of the earth as we know it."

"Now of that I have no doubts, Puddles."

"Hey! C'mon, really? Of all the nicknames you give me, the best you can do is 'Puddles?' Or was that your attempt at a joke?"

"Why would I ever joke about anything?" Mai stated sarcastically. "I think it's very becoming of you, and well, it's better than 'Zu-Zu.' I'm sure I could think of something that could compare to that, though, if you really want."

"…Puddles it is, then," she conceded dully.

"Speaking of Zuko, there's something you may want to know. It's actually the reason I came looking for you in the first place."

By this time, the pair had reached the massive double doors that separated the palace's interior, the area where the royal suites, patios, and inner sanctums were located, from its exterior, which contained everything from the throne room to the medical wards all the way to the Coronation Temple and Royal Plaza. Like mostly everything else in the Fire Nation, these twin doors were a deep bleeding red embroidered with gold around the handles as well as depicting intricate designs of dragons and flames. There was no denying the palace's beauty. For the dreamer who desired to live in the utmost fashion of fame and luxury, the Fire Nation capital was absolute perfection, exquisite to the last detail. …As long as they liked red, that is.

There was nothing wrong with the color, but even so, to Katara, who had taken up a temporary residency in the palace (although, in these desperate times, "temporary" was a relative, almost meaningless, term,) everything was just so…_red_. Sure, black and gold were also prominent colors, but they weren't nearly as glaring as the vast crimson structure was. That was another reason she treasured her moments outside; things were more in color out there, being bereft of the constant scarlet tinge she experienced everywhere else. Lately, however, the symbolism of the Fire Nation's ruby palace representing the country's past century bathing in their enemy's blood was not lost on her, but she kept comments such as this to herself.

It was especially troublesome today because, instead of wearing traditional Fire Nation garb like she wore when Team Avatar was sneaking around the Fire Nation, she was dressed in her usual Southern Water Tribe attire complete with her customary braid, her water pouch hanging at her side. At a time when she desperately wanted to avoid unnecessary attention, thus dodging longwinded, pointless conversation, she certainly hadn't chosen the right means to camouflage herself. Even a half-second glance in her direction would inform the onlooker that she was Water Tribe, with a closer look confirming that, yes, she _was_ Katara, master Waterbender and close friend/confidant to the Avatar and thus, a "very important person worthy of being bothered," as Sokka put it. She couldn't help it, though. She was sick of red!

Helping each other push open the giant doors, Mai led the way through the familiar halls where there was a guard or two positioned at nearly every corridor. Unfortunately, when the Fire Lord was away, maximum security was a must. Even Iroh agreed that it was a wise move, and when the Dragon of the West agreed with something, any argument against it often lost merit in most people's minds.

"A messenger hawk delivered a letter from Zuko today," said Mai once Katara had gotten back in step with her, shooting the Fire Nation woman a curious look. "He said he and Aang have managed to subdue most of the violence in the outreaches of the Earth Kingdom. They are now fully convinced that the war is over."

"That's really good news! Now we can start focusing on disrupting the activities of the rogue groups that are sprouting up to cause trouble everywhere else, in person if we have to."

Mai nodded, liking the sound of going back into the field to deal out some damage. She shared Katara's resentment of how boring it got in this place; it's why she had taken up knife throwing originally. If she stayed here too much longer, there was no doubt she'd take up some other unconventional habit like fire dancing or drunken fighting.

_Oh, the horrors one undergoes when boredom strikes_, Mai mockingly lamented.

"They are currently staying," the ebony-haired girl continued, "in your own Southern Water Tribe and will return with Sokka after Appa has finished resting. He wrote that your village looks vastly different from what he first encountered. In fact, it's looking more and more like the cities in the North Pole. It was here that Sokka apparently wrestled the letter out of Zuko's hands, writing that he would tell you the rest and for Zuko not to spoil everything. It's a wonder it was still legible after the amount of ink stains splashed all over it, not to mention the burn marks on the edges."

"That's Sokka and Zuko for you: ego duel-airbags. They behave like the brothers they were never granted to have."

"Cute," Mai deadpanned. "I'm so thrilled for them."

"I know, right?" Katara smiled. "At least you didn't have to deal with the both of them in the months leading up to Ozai's defeat. Though, I can't deny how well they work with each other. Did they mention when they're coming back?"

"He wrote that they were going to find Toph in Ba Sing Se before returning here. It should take them at least two weeks to arrive here but promised not to take longer than a month."

"Oh, good! I've really missed them lately."

"So have I. Things are much livelier when the whole gang's around."

They were interrupted by their conversation by a young man who, upon rounding the corner ahead of them, quickly skidded to a halt at seeing them before making a more dignified, purposeful walk in their direction. Katara observed that he had black hair and golden eyes, common attributes defining someone as Fire Nation.

"Lady Mai, Lady Katara, my apologies for my impromptu appearance," he said timidly. "I have been instructed to request both of your presences in the throne room as soon as possible."

"Who is asking for us?" Katara questioned.

"General Iroh, my lady."

"Thank you for telling us this, uh---?"

"Kintaro, my lady."

"Kintaro, I thank you but, please, drop the formalities. Just call me Katara."

"That goes for me, too. Mai is fine. What? I'll have to deal with enough senseless groveling when I'm Fire Lady. Why should I have to endure it prematurely?"

"Confident, isn't she?" Katara joked to Kintaro, hoping to dispel some of her embarrassment at being referred to so formally as well as relieve Kintaro's nervousness. Kintaro didn't reply, too busy at watching the exchange in wonder until, remembering himself at Katara's light chuckle, rushed to say, "Um, well, thank you, my lad---I mean, Katara, Mai. It has been a profound pleasure meeting you both, but, uh, I must be going. Excuse me!" He gave a quick but respectful bow before turning smoothly on his heel, hurrying away to hide the blush quickly spreading across his face.

Katara felt instant sympathy towards him, for this wasn't the first occurrence that a young soldier like him had gotten flustered around her. That was why she always tried to make them more comfortable by granting permission to drop all the titles and act as normal as possible. Somehow, though, it only made the situation worse. Was she really that important, that influential? The young woman was so perplexed in her own thoughts and disbelief that she missed the knowing look on Mai's face.

"You really don't notice, do you?" said Mai in a tone of mixed wonder, mild amusement, and understanding. At the confused, questioning look of her much tanner friend, Mai let out another tired sigh, knowing that she'd have to be much more specific if the poor girl was going to get any of her implications.

"He likes you, just like all the others. You have a natural charm that appeals to boys and men alike, makes them unbalanced and flustered around you. Your looks don't hurt your attractiveness, either."

"Oh, come on! Now I know you're joking," Katara laughed awkwardly. "I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary to get any male attention; I don't want it."

"Well, that _is_ why I said it was natural."

"And how do you know it's not _you_ they're so enamored with?" Katara grumbled rebelliously.

"Because they know better than to go after the girlfriend of the Fire Lord, who as we know is very hotheaded and slightly possessive and won't hesitate to burn off a few crucial body parts of the fool who dares to do so."

"Hmm, sounds like it's happened before. You're not talking about that boy who flirted with you on Ember Island by any chance?"

"No, it wouldn't have gotten around the palace as this other incident did, which I don't really want to discuss. If you really want to know, ask the servants; they know everything. Zuko did fling that other guy into a vase, though."

Katara shook her head, not doubting it for an instant. "But, I'm dating Aang, the _Avatar_, so why---?"

"Correction: you _were_ dating the Avatar five months ago with no sign that you're going to get back together any time soon. So, naturally, everyone in the Fire Nation knows that you're available. There's no doubt that Aang's gotten offers already---" at Katara's distressed expression, Mai quickly sought to put her at ease, "which I'm equally sure that he's denied. You haven't seen him walking around with any other girl, have you? No, of course not. It'll only be a matter of time before you get the same offers. You ready for that?"

"Well---but---that's," Katara sputtered, at a loss at how to begin. "H-how can you say that these boys like me? I don't even know any of them, haven't even spoken to most---"

"Ah, but they know you, or at least, know of you. Your history and battle prowess is very well known to the whole world but especially to the Fire Nation. The victors always get the highlights after all."

"Oh, so that's it, then," Katara stated in disdain. "They're not interested in me for _me_. They're after my reputation and what I can do for them once they've got me. Am I right?"

"Probably that's how it is for some of them. Power and status have always been weaknesses for most men, and you have both in spades, which makes you a great temptation. But, there are those that genuinely want to get to know you, or else they wouldn't get so nervous about you liking them or not. It really all depends on if you're willing to give them that chance."

"But, Mai," said Katara, actually stopping their walk to the throne room, turning to face Mai with conviction in her voice and on her face. "I'm dedicated to Aang. There's no way I would cheat on him with anyone, especially since I know he wouldn't ever do so to me---"

"Then why aren't you together now?" questioned Mai, staring her down. "There doesn't seem to be much point in this little break of yours' if you're not seeing other people. I always thought that was kind of the point; it would help determine if you and he were really meant to be with each other or not."

"Well, um… I just," she stopped, knowing that any response was futile and would only prove Mai's point. "What is this, Mai? Are you trying to hurt me? Make me feel like crap about how I've handled this?"

"No. I just think that something needs to be done about this. I'm not the only one, either. We've all noticed how miserable the both of you are when you're apart. The only grief that tops that is when you two are together. We just want you and Aang to be happy, and it's about time you each worried about your own happiness for awhile. Like I said before: if you two are really meant to be with each other, then it will be revealed in time."

"And, does Aang know about this?" said Katara, resuming their walk.

"Zuko has had plenty of time to discuss it with him, and if not him, then Sokka definitely has. It is certainly something you should talk about with him when he comes back."

"I'm glad I met you, Mai," Katara stated sincerely. "It's been a long time since I've had an honest female friend to talk with about things like this."

"You probably think that I'm a little too honest, though, don't you?" smirked Mai.

Katara snickered. "Well, yeah, sometimes. But, it sure gives me a good kick in the ass when I need it. Oh, we're here!"

And so they were. Fluttering before them was the scarlet satin curtain that covered the entryway into the vast, spacious room where all matters concerning the Fire Nation (and now, all the rest of the world) were thoroughly debated and analyzed to determine which would be the best course of action. War was no longer the only issue discussed here. Two guards stood on either side of the opening but did nothing to stop the girls from entering when they wished, having been told to expect them beforehand. Mai and Katara exchanged a brief glance and a nod, each taking a piece of the curtain that was split down the middle to allow them easier access inside the room. Steeling themselves, they entered simultaneously, each knowing how the next several hours were seemingly going to stretch to eternity, being as fruitless as they were boring. The only hope they still had was that Uncle Iroh was sure to have reserved for the both of them the most stimulating cup of Ginseng tea they'd ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. It makes me want to type faster!**


	2. Ch 2: Acquaintance

**A/N: Holy crap, this chapter is a lot longer than I expected... Cool. I'm very happy with how strongly this story has started; I was afraid it would be much harder than this... but now, I have to write the third chapter... Nevermind. I take that back.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, but thanks for asking.**

**Huge shout out and thank you to ArrayePL and Alika Jones for being my first reviewers last chapter. I especially hope that this chapter has lived up to your expectations. Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Acquaintance

Like all the other countries in the world, the Fire Nation has its own set of traditions and superstitions. Upon her arrival, Katara had learned much about Fire Nation history from noble and peasant alike, but there was one fact in particular that greatly intrigued her now and continued to do so every time she visited the throne room.

When she was a little girl, her mother and father would take turns telling her stories about what royal life was like. Mostly, these would be fanciful tales and happily-ever-afters, but occasionally, they would share the Water Tribe's own history of the ice castles in the North Pole, the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se, and even the Fire Nation palace. Despite the wrongs done to them by the Fire Nation, Hakoda and Kya never fabricated the affairs of Fire Nation royalty to make them purposely appear to be evil people; in fact, they would put the nobility in a much better light than most were willing.

She remembered her first lesson about the Fire Lord, or the position he held, anyway. Her mother told her in a respectful tone that the Fire Lord's throne was ornately crafted, located on a wide, grand pedestal that stretched and oversaw the length of the room. In the very center was the throne situated in front of a fierce, carved image of a dragon's head breathing fire with the room's arched ceiling being held up by various pillars with gold as their base. Black, glassy tile that one could see their reflection in added a classy look to the whole décor, but the most impressive aspect was the wall of fire that was created by the Fire Lord to surround him and extend across the pedestal.

The child Katara had stared back at her mother in wonder, completely mesmerized. "But, Mamma," she began tentatively, "wouldn't he get hot sitting there all day or even burn himself?"

Kya smiled back, amazed with her daughter's developing observational skills, a fine trait for a future Waterbender. "Probably so, if he were a normal person, but the element of fire feels very differently for a Firebender than it does for others. The fire lives inside of them, you see, from the first moment they are able to alight the spark inside of themselves. They're used to that heat and flame because it is always with them. You would be hard pressed to find a Firebender who has been injured by his own flame, even amongst the younger ones."

Looking around at the spacious room now as an almost adult, Katara couldn't help but feel impressed every time; there was no doubt that the actual thing had exceeded all the expectations she had conjured up as a child. It was all that and more minus one crucial thing: a Fire Lord. However, the firewall centered around the throne was still burning strong, providing an ample, but comfortable, amount of heat and light to the room as if to say, "Well, so what if the Fire Lord is absent?"

When she had asked Uncle Iroh one afternoon why it wasn't extinguished until Zuko's return, he told her quiet plainly that it was because of one thing: tradition. Whenever a new Fire Lord is inducted, he (or she in Azula's case) ignites the throne with their own fire, the gesture being symbolic to an everlasting dedication to their country. Supposedly, that same flame lasts from the first day of the Fire Lord's coronation to the day he dies, never to be expunged or replaced. The superstition was that if the flame ever did die while the current Fire Lord was away, it would either imply that his death had occurred or terrible omens for the future of the nation.

For Ozai and Azula, the superstition did not apply, for, even though neither of them had died (one wasn't even technically a Fire Lord), they had been rightfully usurped by a proper successor to the throne. Katara was told that Zuko's fire was much like his father's and his father before him, but Azula's had been a real sight to see, of that she could attest firsthand.

Since Zuko chose her as his ally to assist in defeating his demented sister, she had been the first outsider to see what would have been the beginning of her reign had Aang failed. Ethereal but stunning would be the best way to describe the blue tide of fire that had cast a navy glow around the room. It represented, Iroh had said, Azula's inner darkness, but there was no denying its beauty. But, it was peculiar, as well, for Azula's flames turned back to the typical shades of fire whenever they touched a surface, so why were these different? Of course, Iroh had an answer for that, too.

"The Royal Fire is special," he had said. "It is found in the deepest reaches of the Fire Lord's essence. It represents his---or her---internal self and is closely attuned to his heart, mind, and soul but especially to his emotions. That's why we see Zuko's fluctuate all the time even though he is not here with us. It knows what he's feeling better than anyone."

"So, Azula's remained blue because, really and truly, that's how she was inside?" At his affirmative nod, she continued. "Alright, well, let's say that, for whatever reason, Zuko suddenly harnessed purple flames. Does that mean the ones in the throne room would change, too, or would he have to relight them?"

Iroh closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I'm not entirely certain, Katara; it's never happened before. It would have to take a drastic change in both the person and their own abilities for them to wield a new flame like that. However, if the Royal Fire is so closely associated to the person in question as has always been implied, then they _should_ change along with the person, don't you think?" He opened his golden, wizened eyes to smile at her, delighted with her keen observation. It was certainly a concept to mull over…

The best of time to do so probably wasn't during a meeting with the members of the newly-created Delegation of Worldly Affairs, but the tea had long since been chugged down and, as Katara saw it, they were getting nowhere with the arguments anyway. Besides, servants were not allowed into the throne room while meetings were taking place, so there was no hope for a refill.

Five hours into it, they had discussed everything from what a reasonable universal tax price would be to whether or not the Royal Fire Academy for Girls would reopen again in the coming fall. Even though Katara was the only delegate present who could represent both water tribes, the longer these meetings lasted, the harder it was for her to keep her mind focused on the current affairs. She wasn't the only one. Next to her on her right, Ty Lee would either amuse herself by spinning around a coin or a ring on the low mahogany table or just outright lay her head down on her crossed arms for a nap. Whenever the attention of the other adults moved to their end of the table, Katara would quickly nudge her awake with her elbow to at least make it appear like they had been listening. In front of Katara on the other side of the table was Mai being the perfect nobleman's daughter, sitting straight-backed and alert, or at least that was the appearance she presented. Her eyes had gained a glazed, faraway look that she had been sporting for the past several minutes, the hands she held clenched in her lap twitching occasionally as they longed for her familiar shurikens. What she would do with them if she actually had them, Katara didn't really want to know. As far as she could see, there were only two distinct targets, Mai herself and the arguing ambassadors that had been dragging out this affair for two hours too long. Katara also knew that, if nothing else, Mai possessed a strong sense of self-preservation as well as a quick and steady hand. There you are, then. The entire envoy would be dead before they even hit the ground and even before anyone noticed Mai move in the first place. As for Katara herself, well, she was currently inspecting a small burn ingrained into the otherwise smooth wood on the table, thinking up as many bizarre stories as she could in order to explain how it got there in the first place.

They were only permitted to do this, though, because General Iroh was currently seated to the left of Katara at the head of the table with a large, knowing smile on his face, amused by their antics. Being unanimously elected as the steward of the throne until Zuko's return, he alone of their group was paying avid attention to the goings-on around him, listening to every complaint, every dispute and counterargument, filing them away for later within the confines of his organized mind to present to his nephew as logically as he could upon his arrival. However, as patient as he was, he had finally had enough of the sneers and the insults occurring among the noblemen all along the table. As their voices began to rise again in volume, all of the girls gave a collective groan of annoyance. It was a sign that the "discussion" would carry on for another hour or three, and probably would have had Iroh not chosen to intervene at that moment.

"Now, that is enough!" he stated sternly as his voice rose above the sudden cries of outrage from a well-thrown insult, his golden eyes flickering briefly around at every face at the table, ignoring the sound of glass connecting with wood. Ty Lee had shot up at the sudden boom of Iroh's voice which led her to knock her empty tea cup over for the third time that meeting. "Are we here to quarrel with each other or to rebuild what most of us have had a hand in destroying? Now is not the time to be thinking solely about ourselves. Our selfishness will lead this world to ruin if this keeps us, will it not?" When no one made any protests, many looking anywhere but him with guilty expressions on their faces, Iroh relaxed his posture and reclaimed his smile of fondness.

"Now, Nobleman Yin, you can sit down now. Your passion for the cause is most appreciated." Yin, who had been yelling across the table at another noble, jumping to his feet when his intelligence had been scorned, hastily returned to a dignified sitting position, his face now tinged red with both anger and embarrassment. "I have taken all that has been said here into account and will be sure to relay it all to the Fire Lord the moment he returns home. I thank you so much for all of your continuing devotion; I believe that a lot of headway has been made here and will make things quicker and easier to establish once we have our ruler back. Therefore, no more meetings are necessary until that time. Please enjoy the break you have. I hereby declare the meeting adjourned."

One by one the representatives rose from their seats to make their way out of the throne room towards their respective suites in the palace, making small talk with each other as if no fights, verbal or otherwise, had ever occurred between them. The three dark-haired girls remained sitting, each giving out their own unique tired, but relieved sighs.

"Oh, come now, it wasn't _that_ bad!" chuckled Iroh.

"Yes, it was," asserted Mai unquestionably.

"I just can't believe we've been here all day. It's close to dinner time!" Ty Lee said as she moved to lean back on her hands, stretching her tense back muscles. "I've even missed my routine yoga exercises."

"As if you need them, anyway," observed Mai. "You already have the flexibility of a piece of string. Why do you even bother with them?"

Ty Lee laughed, spinning around so that her weight was centered on her elbows, triceps, and upper torso, the only parts of her still on the ground as her legs rose into the air, bending at the knees so that her feet hung just inches above her head. Placing her chin on top of both fists, she tilted her head slightly and observed Mai with an indulgent smile. "Well, because they're impressive and fun to do, of course."

Mai rolled her eyes while Katara moved to stand up, wincing when she heard and felt several of her bones _crack_ in and out of place.

"Ha-ha! You're old, Katara!" mocked Ty Lee.

"Oh, shut up!" Katara snickered good-naturedly, stretching her hands as far as she could over her head, satisfied when she heard her back pop. "Ah, much better. So, Uncle Iroh, was that true what you said? Do you really think we've made a lot of progress here?"

Iroh, who had just taken a long, appreciative draught of his restocked tea a servant had just delivered, nodded while swallowing the good, scalding stuff down. "Yes, I do. I can see why you don't believe that, but that is probably because you think we will have to go through this again when Zuko returns, am I right?" At her nod, he smiled reassuringly. "I promise you we will not. Zuko has supreme authority in this country, so you can believe that we will be seeing much less talk and a lot more action. Once I have retold the events of the meetings, his commands will be thoughtful and decisive, geared toward the stability of the world. Not to mention he will have the Avatar, his trustworthy friends, and myself as valuable confidants to help guide his way. The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes are sure to cooperate with his wishes as long as they remain within reason, and we shouldn't see too much resistance from the nobility as long as they feel unthreatened. Oh, yes, as long as nothing drastically unpredictable happens, I see the future going much smoother and easier for all of us. Things are finally brightening up, my dear."

"I agree. The dawn is here," Katara said, reflecting on a proverb Uncle Iroh had taken to using during these unstable times as a means to keeping her spirits up. _The night is darkest just before the dawn, but always with the promise that the dawn will come._ How relieved she was to find it true.

"Well, it's about time," grumbled Mai. "All this sitting around waiting for something to happen is killing me. It's so boring."

"Speaking of which, Mai," began Ty Lee, "why are you still sitting there?"

She _had_ been sitting stock-still for awhile now, Katara noted. Not even her posture had relaxed any, and the nobles had all since left the room for several minutes now.

"Well, I assure you, Ty Lee, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to remove myself from this appallingly stiff cushion, but," Mai replied, fighting and failing to hide a blush, "it seems that being stuck in this position for so long has put my legs to sleep."

"Are you serious? You can't move?" Katara asked disbelievingly, trying not to laugh while Ty Lee wasn't bothering to hide her amusement. Iroh started to preoccupy himself with his tea cup, hiding his spreading grin so he could spare Mai further embarrassment.

"Well, no, obviously not." Mai replied, annoyed. "Look, just laugh, and get it out of your system so you can friggin help me up!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Ty Lee and Katara both laughed before moving to stand next to their increasingly-pissed-off friend, each taking an arm to wrap around their shoulders which hoisted Mai up in the process… Well, sort of.

"I cannot _believe_ how short the both of you are."

"Well, maybe you're just tall?"

"Just start walking."

"Uh, bye, Uncle Iroh," Katara threw behind her as they made their strange, awkward process out into the hallway, Iroh's light chuckles resounding behind them.

* * *

"I envy you, Suki. You're so lucky that you don't have to go to those meetings. It's so tiring." Katara stated between mouthfuls of roasted duck, the main course they had been served for dinner. Usually, they would eat with the rest of the congregation in the palace dining halls, but upon special request, Iroh had graciously allowed the girls to have a private dinner in Mai's suite.

"Oh, I'm sure they're not _that_ bad. Right?"

"No, they're not." Mai said as she caught a few chili-spiced noodles with her chopsticks. "Katara was understating things as usual. They pretty much suck in every aspect of their being."

"Uh, oh, I see." Suki said awkwardly before taking a bite of dumpling. She had changed out of her Kyoshi Warrior uniform and armor into more comfortable Earth Kingdom robes, her face likewise devoid of the red and white makeup. "Well, if that's the case, then I'm really glad that I nominated myself and the other Warriors to help patrol and rebuild the city. Although, you'd think that in the military capital of the world, there would never be a shortage of soldiers. I guess the Fire Nation really stretched their forces more than we thought towards the end of the war. But I'm _so_ sorry for your sufferings, friends. I'm sure it can _scarcely_ compare to a life in prison," Suki mocked, laughing at Katara's mutter of "oh, shut up."

"Hey, could you pass the crab puffs? Those are _amazing!_" said Ty Lee, who had since regained much of her energy and enthusiasm.

"So, I'm glad that we're all together like this because there's something I'd really like to ask you all about," began Katara. Looking around at their transformed expressions of seriousness, she quickly amended. "No, no, it's nothing too grave or important! It's just that, Mai, you said something to me today that really got me thinking. You're right. Without my bending, I probably couldn't take any of you in hand to hand combat. In fact, I know I couldn't."

"Where's this coming from, Splash Attack?"

"Well, I---'_Splash Attack?' _Really, Mai? _Really?_"

"You said you wanted a different nickname, so there you go. You should be uplifting and jubilant. I put a lot of thought into it."

"Whatever. _Anyway,_ I've actually been thinking about this for a while. In fact, it was ever since I met you, Ty Lee, the first time you blocked my chi, preventing me from Waterbending. I had never been so freaked out before, nor have I been so _helpless_. Without my bending, I couldn't do _anything._ I've made a mistake of making it my only source of strength; therefore, I have a request to ask of each of you. Do you think that, whenever you have time, you can teach me to fight?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, _yes!_ I will!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "I've never had an apprentice before, so this should be great. But, I can't really teach you how to block other people's chi. It's kind of something you're born with, but I can teach you some basic moves if you like."

"And you can also attend Kyoshi Warrior lessons with Ty Lee since she is still learning our style also," affirmed Suki. "We're a little far into the basic fan movements, but I'm certain that you can catch on. You became a Waterbending Master at age fourteen, so there's no question about you being a fast learner. You don't have to wear the makeup or robes, either, if you don't want to."

"I really don't trust you with anything sharp, Splash Attack," smirked Mai, "but it shouldn't be too hard to teach you to fight like a man. It's about time you learned, anyway. I'm just glad that you've given me _something_ to do; it's so boring here."

"Thank you so much, guys! This is great! Can we start tomorrow?" At their collective agreement, Katara whooped for joy. It had been so long since she felt truly excited and looking forward to something.

_Perhaps, _she thought, _things aren't so bad, after all. Perhaps they never really were._

* * *

"Brace yourself! _Kiya!_"

All the warning there was involved a swift movement of limbs, the quick shuffling of feet, and a sharp but brief pain behind her legs that sent the world topsy-turvy, the pain relocating to her mid-back as Katara found herself on the ground. Again. The wind knocked out of her, Katara groaned as she opened her eyes to observe a dazzling azure sky thick with serene, puffy cumulus clouds, the sun glaring a harsh light into her eyes. It was more uncomfortable than it would be for others for Katara possessed a stunning set of blue eyes, eyes that are more sensitive to light because they contain less pigmentation and are thus less protective. She was thankful for the shadow that blocked the offensive light as the grinning face of Ty Lee took its place.

"Wow, you sure do seem to be spending a lot of time on the ground lately. Maybe we should go a little slower, hm?"

Katara scowled in annoyance, her pride hurt, but still accepted Ty Lee's helpful hand up all the same. They had been at it for almost a week and a half. The first day was spent learning what areas Katara was already comfortable with and what areas she desperately needed improvement. They had found that she possessed an ample amount of upper body strength for a girl as well as great balance and speed. However, most of this was wasted because she lacked much in the way of defense and had little to no technique. The fighting form she used for Waterbending, Tai-Chi, was ill-used for combating an opponent at close range. It demanded the need for waiting and watching before striking as well as slow, but deliberate movements. For martial arts, this was no good if your opponent's strength and speed exceeded yours, something Katara knew would be a main problem for her since she was female. There was nothing sexist about it; it was just how it was.

Besides teaching Katara their own fighting styles, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki would each take turns being her sparring partner, each focusing on different aspects she needed improvement on. Mai would use both knives (blunted, of course) and fists to work on Katara's dodging and overall technique. The switching of weapons was designed to develop in Katara a flow of movements, to be able to switch from attack to defense in an instant, and to help her think ahead of both her and her opponent's next move. Ty Lee focused on teaching a sound defense, attacking from all sides with every limb she had without a break in order to improve Katara's response time. It also helped strengthen her endurance. Suki attacked aggressively, trying to integrate Katara's speed with the will to attack with equal ferocity while searching for an enemy's weak spot to exploit.

Each of them told her similar advice.

_You're next move should always feel like a part of the one before it, but that's not saying that you can't improvise._

_If you can't be anything else, be unpredictable._

_Remember, it's not really about strength. It's about intelligence and creativity._

_If all else fails, then just kick him in the gonads!_

So, all in all, brilliant advice from excellent teachers. In just the short span of time that they had been training, she had improved a lot, but she was far from perfect. She knew that it'd take more than a couple of years for her to becoming anything like a martial arts master, so it was a good thing that just a satisfactory means of self-defense was her goal.

"Alright. I'm ready. Let's go again."

"You sure?" asked Ty Lee. At Katara's firm nod of assurance, she conceded. "Alright, but after this, we break." Without wasting a beat, Ty Lee threw herself into a forward flip, landing on her hands only to launch herself forward, aiming to kick Katara in the face. Katara blocked by ducking her head, crossing her arms in front to catch Ty Lee's foot, which the young acrobat jumped off, flipping in midair, to land smoothly a few feet in front of the Waterbender. The force of the blow made Katara take a few steps backward to maintain her balance, Ty Lee taking full advantage of this to try to land a kick in Katara's stomach. Katara maneuvered into a backhand-spring to avoid it. Ty Lee smiled, glad that she was able to teach Katara a few of the more basic gymnastic moves before the more antagonistic training began.

Slightly dizzy from the movement, Katara was just able to catch Ty Lee's fist with her forearm, flinging it away to drop down and swing her legs so that they would kick Ty Lee's feet out from under her. It would have worked if only Ty Lee had not anticipated the move and cart-wheeled away. Katara twisted to follow her movements, eyes widening to find her directly behind her. Katara sprang up from her squatted position, turning her body to face Ty Lee in midair, landing on the balls of her feet only to quickly begin shuffling her feet backwards as a rage of fists began to hail on her. All Katara could do was dodge and block, for Ty Lee was so quick that she left little to no opportunity for a counterattack.

It was when she had Katara almost cornered into a wall that the water tribe girl saw her opportunity. After deflecting a fist, Katara flung it away, ducking the next one to turn and run towards the wall, Ty Lee hot on her trail. Katara ran as fast as she could towards the stone structure, ignoring her fear that if she miscalculated, she'd end up causing herself more pain than she'd bargained for. The sole of her shoe connected with the wall, and she began to use as much momentum as she could to continue running up it. After taking a few steps, she could feel gravity reasserting its authority on her body, and after taking one more step up, pushed off the wall with all her strength. She flew backward into the air, flipping to land on her feet directly behind the impressed Ty Lee who was turning to face her. Katara began to throw her own punches, stopping briefly to deliver a roundhouse kick which she knew Ty Lee could only dodge by pressing herself to the wall. As fast as an eel hound, Katara pinned Ty Lee against the wall, Katara's forearm braced against her neck.

"I win! Finally!"

At Ty Lee's smirk, Katara's eyes narrowed in suspicion only to widen in disbelief when she glimpsed Ty Lee's right hand raised to strike one of the pressure points on her arm which would effectively paralyze it. Katara leapt backwards, barely avoiding the jab, to land awkwardly on her feet, leaving her slightly disoriented. As Ty Lee quickly approached for a direct attack, Katara regained her footing to let loose a right hook, intending to knock her off her feet. Instead, Ty Lee caught her fist, tucking it in between her arm and body before turning herself so that her back faced Katara and proceeded to flip Katara over herself. It was in this manner that Katara found herself on her back in the dirt once more, the wind knocked out of her, and the sun blinding her. Again.

Regaining her breath once more, Katara sat up to glare at Ty Lee, who was concluding her victory dance. "Ty Lee, that was cheating, and you know it! You promised no chi blocking!"

"Ha-ha-ha! I know, I know, but I couldn't resist, Katara! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" Ty Lee implored. She really liked Katara---she was funny and a great fighter---and didn't want to be on bad terms with her. Ty Lee stood there for several long seconds, hands clasped in a pleading gesture and a worried look gracing her countenance. Katara held her enraged look for as long as possible but couldn't help but soften her features, letting Ty Lee know that all was forgiven. It was way too hard for her to stay angry with Ty Lee for anything. In fact, it was impossible.

Helping Katara to her feet once more, the brunette dressed all in pink continued in a more collected tone, "Besides, it actually brings us to your next lesson, pupil: always expect the unexpected."

"Probably the wisest thing you've ever said, Ty," observed Mai sardonically as she and Suki walked across the training field to where the two tired fighters were trying to catch their breath.

"That was great, Katara! You've really made a lot of progress." said Suki excitedly. "It won't be long now until we can have a battle royal against you: three against one. How's that sound?"

"Quite frankly, like a living hell," groaned Katara. "I already have enough bruises that I can't sit properly without holding back a grimace; I did that once in front of Noblewoman Sung Li; she's glowered at me ever since, probably thinks I was disgusted at her face or something."

"Well, no one would blame you. Her looks leave much to be desired and her personality is quite horrific, too," said Mai. "She's the product of her parents lying to her that she's one who deserves adoration."

"Mai!"

"What? It's true. Don't tell me that you haven't noticed that her dinner conversations only deal with one subject: herself. Anyone would be annoyed by it."

Suki shook her head, smiling lightly. "Alright, Katara, you know the routine. Rest up for the remainder of the day. You fight me tomorrow, so you're going to need it So, no drinking, no late night partying, no power eating, got it?"

"Way to take the _fun_ out of everything, Suki. There's hardly any point now!" groaned Katara. The others laughed at her sarcasm, following her as they went back into the main wing of the palace.

_A week and a half we've been doing this, right? If Zuko's letter is true, then he should be due back any time by the end of the week to a month from then, _mused Katara, _and with him will be Aang. And then we'll have to talk, seriously _talk_, about us, about _everything.

But was she ready for that? To be honest, she hadn't given it much thought since Mai brought it up nearly two weeks ago; she had been too preoccupied with her training. Well, now was a good time, wasn't it?

_Mai made it sound like I have two choices: either we both go back out with each other, or we see other people. We can't just do nothing like we've been doing. I agree that it hasn't been doing much good either way. I don't think that dating him right now would be wise; it would just sour our relationship even more, but… Am I ready to date someone else? Would it even be right? How can I even find favor with anyone else when I love Aang? _

No, that wasn't right. She didn't love Aang. She liked him, _a lot_, of that she was certain, but it wasn't quite love. Not yet. How was she really supposed to know what love was, anyway? She definitely knew what it _wasn't_. What it _was_ was a completely limitless, infinite, indefinable concept entirely. So, it was decided. Until she knew for sure whether she loved Aang or not, they would see other people. Maybe comparing her feelings would show her whether the things she felt for Aang were stronger, more dominating, than the ones she felt for others, and then she would have her answer.

* * *

Thanks to her training, which had been happening for a grand total of four weeks now, Katara was experiencing some of the best sleep she'd had for some time. She had long since gotten used to the rigor of her exercises and teachers' training methods, so she wasn't nearly as sore as she was when she first started. Awkward bruises were becoming less commonplace, too, so she found it excruciatingly easy to submerge into deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, so deep in fact, that a raging herd of saber-tooth moose-lions could ransack her room, and she wouldn't so much as twitch. Therefore, when Mai went to wake her one morning, the golden-eyed girl grew quickly annoyed to find that no matter how loudly or hard she pounded on the door, she got no response.

Leaning her ear against the door, Mai found that Katara was still in the room asleep if her deep, even breathing was anything to go by. Furrowing her brows in frustration, Mai gave a short eye roll before pounding on Katara's door with renewed vigor. Normally, she wouldn't bother, but now it was kind of important for her to get the water tribe girl's attention.

"Katara! Wake _up!_ I'm not going to keep doing this forever! _KATARA!_"

The next sound she discerned was a loud, though slightly muffled _thump _and a shrill squeal. _Finally_, some progress.

"Wha? What's going…? Whozzat?" came Katara's voice drowsily through the door, sprinkled with a tone of confusion. She wasn't quite clear on how she had wound up on the floor.

"It's Mai. I know it's still a little early, but you need to get up now. There's some---"

"Noooo. I don't wanna…" Katara drawled, moving to curl back up into the warmth of the thick cotton blankets. She didn't even notice the hardness of the floor.

Mai huffed, fed up. Turning away from the auburn oak door, she proceeded down the corridor, throwing behind her nonchalantly, "Well, fine. I'll be sure to tell Zuko, Aang, and the others that you were simply too _tired_ to greet them after such a long journey. I'm _sure_ they'll understand. Appa may not be as forgiving, though---"

The door slammed open behind her, causing her to flinch slightly from the sudden harsh sound. Vaguely, she wondered if the force of the golden door handle hitting the cherry wood wall had caused a small hole. If so, then they probably needed to find a picture frame or something to hang over it. Rotating slightly to look over her shoulder, she saw Katara standing there with the brightest, most thrilled expression she'd seen on the girl in weeks.

"Why didn't you just say that? Let's go! Have they landed already?" Katara yelled in excitement as she moved to run past Mai down the hallway.

"Katara, wait a second."

The energetic Waterbender skidded to a halt, swiveled around, and began to dance around impatiently. "For what? Weren't you just urging me to get up and _move?_ What's the problem?"

"Have you looked at yourself this morning? More precisely, what you're wearing?"

Katara stopped her jittering abruptly and, looking down at herself, noticed that she was still wearing her sky blue, less-than-what-was-considered-appropriate-in-public pajamas. Squealing in horror at her almost blunder (while the Aang Gang had seen her in her sleepwear, it was an entirely different matter for the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom nobility to see it), she hurried back beside Mai, determined to change, when she noticed that there were two guards located near the vicinity of her bedroom. Of course, both were male, and both had obviously been staring if their flushed faces and shifty eyes, which they had just moved quickly away at Katara's noticing of them, were any indication.

Blushing herself, Katara screeched in mortification, "You perverts saw _nothing!_" She then practically dove into her room, slamming the door behind her. Glancing around in slight amusement, Mai paused briefly then approached the door, saying, "Hey, when you're done, could you bring a picture frame out here?"

* * *

"I'm so glad that you're back!" exclaimed Katara as she submitted Toph into a crushing bear hug, Sokka located a few feet away recovering from his own share of his sister's affection.

"You're---crushing---me---Katara," gasped out Toph. Acting before she suffocated, the youngest member of the group Earthbended a slab of rock to force itself between their embrace, effectively freeing her. "I love you, too, but that's enough show of affection for me, Madame Fussy-Britches."

But Katara was in too much of a happy mood to be offended by Toph, moving on to Zuko to give him a brief hug, still unsure if Mai would skewer her alive or not for embracing her boyfriend. She didn't seem to mind too much, though, for when Katara and Zuko separated, she strolled up to Zuko, muttered a "Hey, you," and gave him a brief but passionate kiss on the lips, which he eagerly returned.

Katara moved toward Appa, noticing that Aang hadn't dismounted yet. Admittedly, she had put off greeting him for as long as possible because she was still unsure of what she would say to him. No matter what, it would probably be the most awkward experience of her life. His back was to her as he climbed down slowly but gracefully from Appa's saddle; his excuse for not simply bounding off as usual was that he appeared to be helping someone else maneuver off Appa's back. Ignoring that person for now, Katara addressed Aang.

"Uh, hey, Aang," she started hesitantly. "Welcome back. Did you have a good trip?"

Startled slightly from her sudden emergence, Aang glanced at her briefly before turning back to his current task. "Oh, hi, Katara. Good to see you. Uh... yeah. The trip was fine."

"Well, um, that's good." Katara said plainly, wincing at the short responses they were giving each other before deciding to stop avoiding the subject. "I guess Sokka and Zuko talked to you about us, huh?"

He sighed tiredly. "Yeah, they did."

"Well, then, we need to talk about it, don't you think? Though, not here and not now. I mean, you just got back. You need to have at least some rest and time to yourself."

"Yeah, you're probably right. We still need to talk later tonight, though. We won't have much time with all the meetings we'll have to attend now. There. We're on solid ground now. You can open your eyes."

Aang directed this to the young man he'd been assisting, and finally, Katara noticed him. He was Fire Nation, that much was certain. Judging from the form-fitting red uniform and blackened light armor he wore, he was a young soldier. However, he didn't look like your typical by-the-book soldier; if anything, he would be considered a rogue among the ranks, in conduct and dress code anyway. Instead of wearing his long black hair in a traditional topknot, it hung loose to his shoulders with a free, windswept look. And, was that…some sort of ornament in his hair?

_Yes… Yes, it is. Could that possibly be allowed in the military? Somehow, I doubt it. _

It seemed to be attached somehow within the confines of his hair, and, at this close proximity, Katara could see that a small strand of the wild ebony locks had been weaved throughout it to hold it in place. Long enough to drape over his shoulder, it consisted of an intricate braid of red, black, and golden silk threads with two ruby marbles situated towards the middle and bottom of the braid. One had the character for "sun" ingrained in gold on its polished surface; the other the character for "strength." The threads stringed through each to finish with a small black flame dangling on the end of the hair piece, the Fire Nation emblem.

"Thank you, Avatar," he stated earnestly. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Normally, I'm very in control of myself but the sheer heights your bison can fly!" He laughed appreciatively. "Well, needless to say, the experience made me far more dizzy than what comfort typically qualifies as."

"It's no problem, really, and not entirely unexpected. There were many outsiders who tried the Air Nomads' form of transportation that often got airsickness. Are you, uh, stable now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now, now that I have ground beneath my feet again, and… well, well. _Who_ is this?"

Upon taking notice of the Fire Plaza and Palace around him, his hazel eyes found Katara, and his features suddenly shifted into a sly grin and his voice one of silky intrigue. Aang's good-natured mood quickly soured, his features twisting into an air of annoyance and jealousy. He had never liked other guys hitting on Katara, and it bothered him that she was looking at him with an equal amount of curiosity. Nevertheless, he moved to answer the soldier's question.

"This is Katara, my girlfriend," he grumbled out, hoping to dissuade whatever the young man's intentions towards Katara were. He didn't expect Katara's reply, however.

"Girlfriend? Doesn't that still need to be worked out, Aang?" she said, hiding her irritation. She knew Aang only said that out of jealousy, but she couldn't just let it go like that. After all, how can you call someone your girlfriend and barely speak to her for months? Looking again to the newcomer, she said, "Sorry, don't mind us. There's still a lot that the two of us need to clear up. Let's start again. I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Extending her hand in greeting, she was shocked when, instead of shaking it, he gave her a small courtly bow as he kissed her hand lightly on the knuckles. Raising his head to meet her eyes but not releasing her hand, he grinned. "The pleasure is, I assure you, all mine, Katara, Waterbending Master. I've heard much about you from my various stations throughout the Earth Kingdom. You've quite the reputation. Not to mention, your friends and brother spoke of you fondly when they allowed me to travel here with them from Ba Sing Se."

Dropping her hand, he stood back to appraise her. Then, giving her a charming smirk, his hazel eyes dancing, he continued, "The rumors and descriptions of you don't really do you justice, milady. You're far more lovelier in person. Who knew a Waterbender could wear our colors so well?"

While Aang turned red in the face from anger, being restrained only by Appa behind the pair of teenagers, Katara was fighting to get her own blush under control. Remembering her experiences with Jet and how she was easily drawn in by his smooth words and handsome appearance, though, gave her the drive she needed to keep her head in this situation. She had let Jet play her for a fool just because of an initial attraction, and she could tell that this newcomer was a charmer from the same mold as him. She would not be deceived again.

"Did it take the whole flight here for you to think that up, or are you just naturally talented that way?"

A slightly taken-aback expression crossed his face for a brief moment before he gave a warm laugh of delight, pleased by her reaction. "I'd like to think it's natural, milady, but my father once told me that those who _think_ they have charm probably are the farthest from possessing it. How refreshing!"

"Please, just call me Katara, and, um, I'm sorry, but how was my totally shooting you down refreshing?"

"Well, surely someone as cute as you knows how it is. You start talking to someone of the opposite sex, and before long, you realize that they aren't paying a bit of attention to what you're saying and are instead imagining how you look naked. Come on, Katara, as a girl you probably know this feeling far better than I do, and even I, who was initially flattered with the attention, I won't lie, became really annoyed by how fake it all was. Do I really need to tell you how nice it is to find someone who won't be fooled by a pretty face and a few words of endearment?"

"Ha. A bit stuck on yourself, though, aren't you?"

"Me? Oh, no, no, Katara. I was speaking in general terms. I actually find myself quite gross-looking. Must be what happens when you wake up to find the same face staring back at you everyday in the mirror… That, and I'm not really into dudes."

"Not really?"

"Well, there was this one awkward summer on Ember Island."

"Oh, my God!" Katara laughed heartily. "Do I really wanna know?"

"Well, his name was Rintan…I'm just kidding, I promise!" He laughed humorously as Katara erupted into a new fit of giggles at their banter. Katara officially concluded that she liked this guy, as a person not a suitor, and knew that she would have another guy friend to joke around with if he decided to stick around. But, who was he again?

"Sorry, but, I never got your name."

"Well, there you go. See how rude and conniving I am? Too busy trying to get in with the cute Water Tribe girl to give her my name. My mother always said that I'd grow up to be nothing but a user and a sex-fiend. Actually, she never said anything of the sort, but my grandmother did when I was two, and she was always an excellent judge of character. Plus, she never really liked my father. Apparently, when he and Mother were just married, he came on to Grandma. It was an accident! You see, it was really dark and he went into the wrong door which ended up to be Grandma's room, and when he started to, you know, _be affectionate_, it was _her_ he was showing affections to. She yelled, 'You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!' and chased him from the room. Naturally, because I look like him, she assumed the worst of me, too. Oh, it's Yutakira, but the way. Or you can just call me Yuta, or just Kira if you, like my friends and family, are too lazy to string the two together."

"Yutakira," Katara managed to snicker it out, laughing at the story of his family. "Is that really true, or are you just good at fornicat--- I mean, _fabricating!_"

Yutakira burst out laughing. "You wanna know how well I fornicate? But, Katara, it's too soon, I mean, we just met! Or, was I only mistaken, and you are actually one of those girls that just imagines me naked all the time?"

"_Shut up! _You know what I meant, you jerk!"

"HEY!"

Both teenagers jumped, surprised at suddenly being interrupted by Aang's loud voice in their ears.

"In case you didn't notice with all your…_bonding_, breakfast is about to start in the Dinning Hall, and everyone else has left us! Come on, Katara." Aang spat out, grabbing Katara's hand and leading her into the palace. Katara, half-thankful at being diverted from her embarrassment and half-exasperated at how childish Aang was being, just allowed him to drag her along, motioning for Yutakira to follow them. He waited until both of their backs were to him before smirking knowingly and proceeding after them.

* * *

To celebrate Zuko and Aang's return, the cooks had really outdone themselves with the banquet that greeted them all inside the main wing of the palace. Katara, steadily learning about the state of the outside world (she was enthralled with Sokka's account of how much her tribe was thriving and growing steadily into a populous city), listened carefully as Toph and Yutakira explained how they met. After the war, Yutakira suddenly found himself without a leader and commanding officer and so decided to make his way through the Earth Kingdom, helping however he could. Word soon reached him about how depleted the forces were guarding the Crater and the Fire Nation Palace and, wanting to help the situation, traveled to Ba Sing Se. He knew that several close friends and followers of the Fire Lord and the Avatar were stationed there, so if no one else could help him, they probably would. There was a slight misunderstanding between him and Toph that led to a brief skirmish. In Toph's defense, she insisted that no soldier would walk through the peaceful streets of Ba Sing Se _that_ armed unless they wanted to cause trouble. After Toph deemed his sincerity in merely wanting safe travel to the Fire Nation capital, she promised that when Aang and the others came to get her that he could ride on Appa also.

Katara was about to ask him about where he had been stationed during the war, curious about if they had ever run into each other and didn't know it, when there was a loud disruption right outside the Dinning Hall's polished double doors. Glancing at each other in confusion, mostly everyone's attention was turned to whatever was occurring outside (Sokka was too busy stuffing his face) when the doors banged open, several people rushing in at once. Two servant girls dressed in moderately elegant Fire Nation robes headed the group, one supporting the other, who was crying hysterically, as they both ran into the room entreating mercy and forgiveness from Fire Lord Zuko for disturbing the breakfast. Before they could get even halfway up the table towards the head seat where Zuko was sitting, four guards restrained them and began hauling them back, a fifth bowing his own apologies to the Fire Lord.

Zuko quickly rose from his seat, yelling over the cries and shouts of the guards and women as well as the murmurings from the banquet guests, "Silence! I demand order in this hall!" As the commotion died down, he addressed the guards. "Release them. They are doing no one any harm."

"But, my Lord, forgive me for saying, but you requested that no one disturb---"

"If they are so willing to burst in here, crying for my assistance, and risking a scene such as this, then it must be something especially important that they need to speak with me about." When none of the other guards had any objections, Zuko sent them away and entreated the two servants forward, requesting the other guests to go about their business. Fortunately, only Uncle Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, and the Aang-Gang were close enough to overhear his conversation with the girls, and he didn't mind if they listened in or not.

The taller, black-haired servant continued to guide her sobbing friend forward, stopping before Zuko to each give him a respectful bow.

"Please, forgive us for this intrusion, but I couldn't stop Yuki from coming in here, and quite frankly, I'm tired of seeing her suffer."

"Suffer?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes, my Lord, you see---oh, Yuki, please try and get a hold of yourself," she entreated her friend gently when another wave of sobs hit her. Sighing softly, the girl began again, "I will just have to tell you; Yuki can't manage it. A week ago, she was instructed to help serve meals to the prisoners being kept in the Prison Tower, and, well, as you know, my Lord, your father is being kept there, and…" She was suddenly unsure of how to say nicely just what the former Fire Lord had done to her friend. She was afraid of offending her new Lord. Thankfully, Iroh intervened, sensing someone needed his help.

"I believe I know what's going on, nephew. It was briefly brought to my attention once before. Many of our servants have been assigned to serve prisoners their meals, as this nice, young lady has stated, but your father has been given special attention as of late. We have found that not just any servant can handle him; they must be of strong mind and heart. But, as you know, not just anyone can weather his assaults of psychological warfare. He's whom Azula learned it best from, after all. Many of them can't take it after awhile. It seems that things are worse than I thought. A lot worse."

"That's exactly right, General Iroh," said the girl, bowing in respect towards him. "I'm sorry, my Lord, but we must request that you assign us to some other task. If you cannot, then banish us. Exile seems to be a better fate than dealing with that---"

"Monster? Yes, you are exactly right about that," Zuko sympathized, understanding their situation all too well. It was one thing that he had to deal with his father's cruelty since a young age; he saw no reason why anyone else should be forced to. "Very well. Thank you for telling me this, and, no, you are not banished. There are still plenty of jobs left to fill, even in the Fire Nation capital. I believe we are currently under-staffed in the infirmary. If you would like to assist there, then you may do so."

"And, allow me, in turn," began Iroh, "to ask forgiveness from the both of you lovely ladies. Had I known fully about this situation beforehand, then I assure you, something would have been done much sooner than this. Please feel free to come forward to us if you, or someone you know, are experiencing similar abuses during your employment here."

"Oh, thank you, _thank you_, my Lords!" Yuki gasped out, finally able to speak through her tears. Joyously, the two kneeled low before Zuko and Iroh, who dismissed them, and made their way out the doors quickly and quietly to the infirmary.

"I'm not even back for ten minutes, and already Father is causing me trouble. From a prison cell, no less. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so constantly pissed off at him."

"But, now, we have a dilemma on our hands, Zuko. We cannot just leave Ozai and the other prisoners to starve. It would be a far too inhumane act for us to be capable of."

"What do you mean, Uncle? Just assign someone else."

"I'm afraid there is no one else."

"What?"

"I told you this wasn't the first time. Many servants have had to endure the trial of Ozai; all of them have failed and requested another job. The others who have not done so are not willingly going to volunteer for the position, not after the stories they have heard from others who have tried."

"Is it really that bad?" Ty Lee feebly asked, throwing glances at everyone's faces. Aang rested his chin on his hand, looking thoughtful. Mai and Katara gave each other brief, grave looks, and Suki appeared troubled. Having been here and paid attention to the servants and their gossip, the latter three had heard various rumors and stories about the terror that had become the Prison Tower. Up till now, though, they hadn't known that it was Ozai that was causing it; the servants had used code names so as to avoid the wrath of the current nobility.

"Well, the longest anyone has gone is a month, the shortest a day," Iroh sighed, "and I really don't feel that it's right to force this task on anyone."

"What choice do we have, Uncle? You said that no one is going to be willing to do it. At the very least, the regular prisoners can still be looked after from the regular servants. My father will just have to be dealt with as a separate case. So like him, to want to be at the center of attention."

Silence reigned thickly on their end of the table while everyone tried to think of just _who_ would be willing to take on such a task. Surely, whoever that person was, he could _not_ be completely sane, or at the very least, would possess some ill-fated, masochistic temperament. Either that, or he would have to have an unbreakable heart of gold and a pension for giving out charity work even to those that didn't deserve it. They didn't have to wait long before someone who, upon further inspection, contained a mixture of both personality…deficiencies, as far as this cruel fate was concerned, anyway.

"I'll do it."

Everyone whipped their heads, shocked and disbelieving, in Katara's direction. It would have been comical under any other circumstance, but Katara didn't really feel humorous right now. In fact, she felt like she had just pleaded guilty to a murder charge, suddenly losing her appetite..

"Are--Are you sure about this, Katara?" Toph stated carefully.

"Yeah, Katara, this is crazy!" Sokka stated, increasingly worried for his sister. "Ozai's a bastard. I know that, you know that, we _all_ know that. There's no reason why you should have to subject yourself to this!"

"I know, Sokka, but I have to. It would be wrong to make someone else," Katara said quietly, glad for the support. "Besides, it's not like this is a permanent thing. I can back out if anything horrible happens, so don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I mean, really, how hard can it be to serve food to the Loser Lord?" She joked feebly. Why did it feel like she was trying to convince herself more than everyone else?

* * *

She didn't realize how far the Prison Tower was from the Fire Palace, and, after having to balance a tray of food while trying desperately to not trip over something and ruin it all, she grew to appreciate Appa as she never had before.

_Next time_, she gasped, trying to catch her breath, _I'm flying here. I don't care what smart ass comment Sokka can think up about my laziness. …Oh, my God, look at all the steps!_

It hadn't been a good thing initially that she had just gorged herself with a hearty breakfast buffet that morning (before the life had gotten sucked out of her at her damning pledge of volunteer work) and undergone her aforementioned strenuous activity, but now she had to climb up all these steps to deliver the most-hated-man-in-the-world his lunch. The universe really hated her sometimes.

_I now understand how Sokka feels twenty-four seven… What a trooper…_

It took her longer than she liked to climb all the stairs to the floor that housed Ozai's cell. Stopping at the top of the stone steps to catch her breath again, she was happy to note that there were at least two guards stationed on the floor. It reassured her a little and helped her get her nerves under control. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly overcome with a bout of panic and uncertainty. It was then that she realized it. She _hated_ this man, hated him with every fiber of her being. It was during _his_ rule that the raids on the Water Tribes continued with renewed vigor, _his_ decree that all Waterbenders be apprehended when possible, and _his_ hatred and lust for domination that led to her mother's death.

Yet, she had never seen him, not in person anyway and definitely hadn't spoken to him before. She had never heard one good thing about him or of anything he had ever done. She was a victim of the war, after all, so how could his conquests and royal decrees hold any positive meaning for her? How was she supposed to do this?

Katara was wavering. She really had no idea how to proceed with this self-righteous task of hers. Never before had she been this nervous and unsure of herself, but she knew she couldn't stand frozen in time forever. She would have to face him sometime, ready or not… And, by the way her blood was pounding in her ears and the sheer force she had to use to hold back the violent shivers that threatened to rack her body, she didn't think she would ever be ready.

How could one person, someone she hadn't even met, do this to her? Why was her mind and body suddenly threatening to shut down with fear? She ground those thoughts to a halt. Thinking like this wouldn't help her any, she knew that. It was only making it worse the more she dwelled on it. Her reaction didn't matter right now, anyway; there was no time to analyze it, especially not _here_, and besides, the food was getting cold, and there was no longer a way for him to warm it. She didn't want him to call her out on some stupid technicality like that. If he was going to play these mind games with her as he did with the servants and even his own children and wife, then she wanted to earn those little bouts of cruelty for something of worth, damn it!

With those thoughts, a new feeling of boldness and ferocity overtook her and, taking a deep breath to ready herself, she rounded the last corner and strode as confidently as she could down the hall. Stopping at the metallic door chained to the wall, the guard sent her a pitying look before pulling forth a key from within his uniform to unlock the door. Opening it for her, he stood aside to give room for Katara to walk in, head held high. She wasn't feeling so sure of herself when the door closed behind her with a boom of finality, feeling as if she had just sold her soul for some meaningless purpose.

It took a little while for her eyes to become used to the dim quality of the room, but when they did, she could definitely tell that this place wouldn't even be considered as livable for even the poorest of persons. It was filthy, dank, drafty, and quite frankly, someone needed to come scrub around in here with as much water and disinfectant that they could find. Maybe some scented candles or incense would help the smell, too.

_Oh, for crying out loud, Katara, this place is to house the worst people in the world for the heinous crimes they've committed! It is not supposed to be some suite for the wealthy and well-off!_

Her thoughts were cut off when she noticed a dark, large mass of…something shift behind the bars. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was when a cold, mocking baritone voice rang from it, causing her to hold back a flinch of surprise.

"Ah, so they finally send me the brave, strong Waterbending _peasant_ to cater to my whims. How _charming._"

Lifting his head, the fallen king's cold golden eyes pierced into her flaming blue ones, her rage only held back by the sheer feeling of uncertainty about the whole situation. She needed to be very careful around this man. Even with those iron bars firmly in place, she knew that _she_ was the prey here, even while she had the advantage of freedom.

Leaning his head back against the stone brick mass behind him, he gazed at her with half-lidded eyes, a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke with a tone of laziness, carelessness. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Waterbender. I am Phoenix King Ozai."

And, even though he'd barely spoken to her, through his words and his subtle actions, she knew instantly just _what_ she was in his eyes.

_Fresh meat._

* * *

**A/N: And so, they meet. Hmm... oh what will Katara do? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my OC Yutakira. If not, well, sorry about that, but he's going to be around for a while. Please review! I'll give you a cookie... you know, in my heart.**


	3. Ch 3: Adversary

**A/N: Yes! I am alive! After two months I finally have an update for you guys! I really am terribly sorry. I know I promised to get this up during Spring Break, but I ended up being much busier than I anticipated during that time. Then, not a week later, I took a four-day trip to New York City for a Fine Arts trip, which was amazing by the way. I have a new love in my life, the Broadway play called _Wicked_. If you haven't seen it, do so. Hate _The Wizard of Oz?_ Huh, me too, but that play was FANTASTIC! Anyway, after that, I had a full week of AP Tests to prepare for, which are state-issued tests given to those who took equivalent college courses while in high school. If you pass with a 3, 4, or 5, then most of the time, you will be given college credit. I get my results back for AP English, AP Statistics, and AP Government in July, so have your fingers crossed. Then, on the last weeks of school my teachers flung out at me all kinds of Final Exams, EOCTs, and projects. This past week has been dedicated to graduation practice, the actual graduation, and (the best part) graduation parties! Haha. Another thing that has been hindering me is that a friend of mine has started to write a novel, and he wants me to be the co-author of it. Therefore, I've been having to divide my time into helping him, as well. But, now, I give you the results you _really _care about! **

**Disclaimer: Avatar nor any of its affiliates belong in any way, shape, or form to me. I'm merely taking their fabulous characters and plot points to try to create a decent story of my own, which I am given nothing but good feelings for.**

**A big thank you to Alika Jones, MewmewInuSailorHeart, and Artorius Rex for your wonderful reviews, and to Artorius Rex for your charming emails! And, Katie.... if you're reading this, REVIEW DANG IT! Hahaha, I love you, kid.**

**Also, if it's not too much trouble, I have a poll going in my profile that concerns upcoming stories that I am considering. I'm not giving out the plots, just the pairings, but if you have an opinion about any that you'd like to see, please let me know.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Previously on Avatar:

"_Are we here to quarrel with each other or to rebuild what most of us have had a hand in destroying? Now is not the time to be thinking solely about ourselves. Our selfishness will lead this world to ruin if this keeps us, will it not?"_

"_So, I'm glad that we're all together like this because there's something I'd really like to ask you all about," began Katara. "You're right. Without my bending, I probably couldn't take any of you in hand to hand combat. In fact, I know I couldn't. Without my bending, I couldn't do anything. I've made a mistake of making it my only source of strength; therefore, I have a request to ask of each of you. Do you think that, whenever you have time, you can teach me to fight?"_

"_I'm so glad that you're back!" exclaimed Katara as she submitted Toph into a crushing bear hug, Sokka located a few feet away recovering from his own share of his sister's affection._

"_I guess Sokka and Zuko talked to you about us, huh?"_

_He sighed tiredly. "Yeah, they did."_

"_Well, then, we need to talk about it, don't you think? Though, not here and not now. I mean, you just got back. You need to have at least some rest and time to yourself."_

"_Yeah, you're probably right. We still need to talk later tonight, though." _

"_Oh, it's Yutakira, but the way. Or you can just call me Yuta, or just Kira if you, like my friends and family, are too lazy to string the two together."_

"_Please, forgive us for this intrusion, but I couldn't stop Yuki from coming in here, and quite frankly, I'm tired of seeing her suffer. A week ago, she was instructed to help serve meals to the prisoners being kept in the Prison Tower, and, well, as you know, my Lord, your father is being kept there, and…"_

"_I believe I know what's going on, nephew. It was briefly brought to my attention once before. Many of our servants have been assigned to serve prisoners their meals, as this nice, young lady has stated, but your father has been given special attention as of late. We have found that not just any servant can handle him; they must be of strong mind and heart. But, as you know, not just anyone can weather his assaults of psychological warfare. The longest anyone has gone is a month, the shortest a day," Iroh sighed, "and I really don't feel that it's right to force this task on anyone."_

"_I'll do it."_

"_Ah, so they finally send me the brave, strong Waterbending peasant to cater to my whims. How _charming_. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Waterbender. I am Phoenix King Ozai." _

_

* * *

_Ch. 3: Adversary

The blazing sun relentlessly shined its heat and light upon the Fire Nation capital as it hovered steadily at its pinnacle, signaling the continuance of a searing afternoon. But, there was one place where the light and warmth did not reach, although if it had, there wasn't any indication of what good it would have done. Even if the sun was situated right at Katara's feet at the moment, she didn't know if it would be a comfort to her or a curse, providing strength to the monster in front of her, supplying fuel for his rage. For being a son of fire, though, it was a strange thing how his previous words seemed to drop the temperature in the room by several degrees, chilling it and her so much that it was a surprise that icicles weren't hanging from every structure by now. Or, maybe it was just her?

Katara tried to keep her face expressionless, praying that for _once_ her eyes wouldn't give away how unnerved she really was. The only outward movement she made was to resume a fierce grip on the sides of the silver tray she was still holding to brace herself, but this was easily justified. She would, by no means, show _any _signs of weakness in front of him while she could help it.

But, God, what was she so afraid of? What was _wrong_ with her? She had never acted like this before, not with anyone, not even when her life had been at stake, and it had been many, many times before. There was _nothing _at stake here---except for, perhaps, her pride, but what did that matter? Why couldn't she get a hold of herself? He was no one, not anymore, just a man, no different from any other. She had stood up and defended herself to plenty of them before---Jet, Zuko, Sokka, Pakku, Long Feng, Yon Rha, even Aang and her own father---so why was this one so different?

He wasn't.

And she would prove it to him, that he was _far _from the god he enjoyed making himself out to be, for no one could put a man in his place better than Katara.

"_Phoenix King _Ozai?" Katara scoffed, still marveling at her new-found boldness. She hoped it would last. "That's funny. I wasn't aware the losers of war are allowed to keep their titles and power. Or, perhaps, somehow, you believe you've won? Well, in that case," Katara trailed off to look sardonically around the disgusting, anti-hygienic cell before continuing, "quite a kingdom you have here, my _lord._"

She expected him to react, certainly, to her words. They were meant, after all, to be confrontational and antagonistic. She expected him to be angry at her, to rage at her, perhaps even demonstrate where Zuko inherited his legendary temper from. But, also, she expected that he would have a greater hold over his emotions than Zuko had, maybe only addressing her with a cold retort and a glare that would rival the sharpness of an icy dagger in one's back. She expected a lot of things about him, of what he would say or do in any given situation. It wouldn't take much longer for her to learn that everything she expected of him, of what she had heard from others, would be horribly, _horrendously_ wrong.

The reality of his psyche was much worse.

Silence reigned over the cell. As Katara began to stand there, listening as the seconds seemed to crawl by, she began to feel exceedingly awkward and…utterly alone. Briefly, thoughts raced through her head---_Have I gone too far? Why in the world did I say _that _of all things anyway? Why is he just sitting there? What---_

Her thoughts shattered as easily as a window does when a heavy rock is hurled through it, except it wasn't a stone that disrupted her uneasy musings in such a manner. It was laughter. Completely amused, yet dark in nature, his laughter rang out deep and rich as the sound waves vibrated around the cell only to pound their way into Katara's eardrums. It wasn't pleasant; Katara rationalized vaguely that she greatly preferred his anger or his iciness to this maniacal ringing that made her skin crawl and every hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He was simply laughing, _laughing! _At her.

As it was, the Waterbender was so shocked by his reaction that she forgot to feel offended. His expression was currently unreadable to her as he had thrown his head back to fully relish in his mirth.

_Well, great for him! _Katara fumed, suddenly consumed by a strong desire to just drop the tray at his feet and flee. She knew, however, that this would be a very grave mistake on her part. Katara was grudgingly hesitant to admit it, but Mai was right when she said that, even in these times, they all still needed to keep their guard up. Acting in such a way in front of the world's enemy was unacceptable. All the same…

_I just want to get this over with and get the hell out of here._

It was then that Katara noticed it; the laughter had stopped and the cell was left eerily silent. The Waterbender, her ocean-blue eyes alight with apprehension, was stunned to realize that she had submerged so deeply into her thoughts and worries that she had momentarily tuned out the world around her. How long had she been standing like that? Had he said something? By the sudden look of annoyance and distaste on his face, she reasoned that he must have, and she had completely missed it. Wonderful. How many screw-ups could she possibly accomplish in one afternoon? She was about to correct her error by requesting for him to repeat what he had said when he spoke again, beating her in their little game of wordplay once more.

"I have always known that you Water Tribe peasants were simple," he started, gradually, condescendingly, "but I honestly didn't think you were this slow. I guess it just goes to show that you can learn something everyday, even if you're trapped in some hellhole like this. Or, perhaps it is just you that is deficient?"

He broke off to give a dark chuckle, ever amused to see Katara throw him a dirty look, eyes narrowing in silent rage, a look that would have sent Sokka running for the hills and for Zuko to pale considerably. Unfortunately, it had no such effect on the fallen king. It was true that he experienced fear like every other human being, perhaps not nearly as often as most, but there were _some_ things that gave him pause. A little girl balancing some barely edible, possibly toxic food on a silver tray with a death glare on her face wasn't_ exactly_ one of those things.

Katara's grip around the handles of her tray resumed with renewed strength, her knuckles beginning to turn a lighter shade due to the magnitude of her fury and her desperate attempt to hold it in check. She closed her eyes forcefully, taking a deep, cleansing breath to clear her mind and calm herself. When she opened them, her anger had subsided, but only just---if it hadn't been so dark in the room, Ozai would have clearly been able to see those cerulean pools shining with an enraged sense of determination, her anger still poised and waiting under the surface. But, oh, how she wanted to rage at him! To just let every negative emotion, every dangerous thought, every poison-tipped word rain down upon him in the hopes that he would drown in them. She wanted him to feel it, too. To feel every last bit of pain and sorrow she, her family, and all the rest of the world had been forced to endure when he and his twisted family had ruled and disrupted the world with war. She wanted him to know what it meant to experience the fear and torment a child does when she is seconds away from talking with her mother one last time before she is killed and to be fully aware of the fact. She wanted him to understand the chaos that had dismantled her time and time again when she was younger---but only when she was alone would she let it show---as she wandered aimlessly around her Southern Tribal land, wondering if today would be the day when word was sent from the front-lines, stating with deepest regrets that her father had been killed in the fighting.

But---and this was the hardest thing she had to admit to in her current situation---she couldn't. She couldn't say anything like that to him nor could she completely fly off the handle as she would be able to with Sokka, Aang, and even Zuko. By barely even trying, he had already proved that he could tear her apart and that she wasn't strong enough, mentally or emotionally, to ward off his assaults. Not yet. His comments shouldn't bother her, but they did because she allowed them---these feelings of uncertainty and inferiority---to make her think that they actually applied to her. Therefore, she made a silent promise to herself, right then and there, that if she wasn't yet ready to fend off his comments and refuse to react to them, then she should not encourage them. It was best for her to be discreet, and even more importantly, to reign in a firm hold on her temper. But, all the same, she wouldn't just stand there and let him walk all over her either.

"For your information," she stated tersely, "I was merely being distracted by something." _You prick_, she growled in her mind with not a little sense of satisfaction. She continued, sarcasm beginning to lace into her tone. "I'm _truly _sorry. What was it you were saying?"

Ozai's features twisted into a scowl beneath his mane of dirty, oily obsidian hair at the way this cheeky brat was addressing him. He knew she wouldn't _dare_ to do so if these damned iron bars weren't between them, never mind if he still possessed his Firebending powers. No matter. She would learn soon enough, just like all the others.

"What, pray tell, in this cozy little cell of mine could possibly hold your attention, as simple as the act no doubt is?" Here, his mouth took on a cruel smirk, the rest of his countenance maintaining his former harshness. "See something here that reminds you a little bit of home?"

For a moment, Ozai thought she was going to react as foolishly as she had when she first entered by trying to hurl back a retort in her attempts to trump his own. Her hands resumed her brutal grip on the tray handles again; vaguely, he wondered if he would find marks upon their surfaces from where her nails were no doubt biting into them. He smiled inwardly. She was no different from Zuko---foolish, proud, tightly bound to her emotions, and easily angered. In short, she was weak, and just as he constantly wondered how long his arrogant son would be able to handle the pressures of being Fire Lord before he crumpled beneath the weight of his expectations, he now mused about how long this little Water Tribe girl would be able to contend with him before she broke. Either case would be fascinating to watch.

To his surprise, however, Katara was able to calm herself down before she lashed out. As entertaining as it was to verbally assault her, it was probably for the best. That food wasn't getting any warmer and was barely endurable to eat when hot, anyway. Perhaps it was wise to put their, for a lack of a better word, banter on hiatus…for now.

He softened his features minutely---though it was far from being considered a warm expression---in the hopes that she would pick up on the hint that, as far as he was concerned, her mindless comebacks would cease so he could _finally_ eat (just another thing to criticize her on). At any rate, his was the only opinion that truly mattered now, anyway.

"Come, come, girl. We don't have all day," he snapped. "If you stand there for too much longer, I'll be expecting my dinner soon, and as _pleasant _as your company thus far has been, I'd rather not have to endure it a whole day."

"Believe me," Katara mumbled, "the sentiment is the same."

"What was that?" he asked, eyes narrowing, even though he heard full well what she said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Katara said, throwing in a fake wide smile for good measure. "I merely said that that surely wouldn't leave anyone sane."

"Indeed."

While she congratulated herself mentally on her ability to pull one over on him for once---_Katara: 1, Ozai: …25... Oh, screw it! A win's a win, dang it!_---she took the remaining steps towards the metal bars that divided the room into either meaning freedom or imprisonment and in one smooth motion, placed the now sorely-despised food tray in front of her even-more-reviled charge. She swiftly pulled off the metallic cover that divided the food from open air and poured a still steaming cup of tea seeing as the bars would have made it nearly impossible for him to do so, but only because she didn't want him pulling out some smart remark about how her mother never taught her table manners. She nearly went crazy with fury when he made that jibe about her home nation earlier; if he _dared_ say anything about her mother…well, he may as well be a dead man.

Once that task was completed, she quickly---but not so that her movement appeared _too _quickly, she hoped---separated herself from the cell to recede back into the room towards the door. She grimaced when she noticed there was no chair for her to sit in while she waited for him to finish. She had been instructed to stay so that they would not have to send another servant to recover the tray and any remaining food; it was just as well. After all, it would partially defeat the point of her volunteering for this punishment if Iroh had had to send up some poor soul to, quiet literally, clean up her mistakes and endure a partial of it. She couldn't simply step outside to wait or have a nice chat with the guard for a change, either. Somehow, she knew he would interpret that as weakness, as a means for her to get some sort of a break to recover. She saw it that way, too. It was, she hesitantly admitted and acknowledged, perhaps, the one thing they had in common. Not that that meant anything, of course.

So, a chair was her only option, her only way of comfort in this new, _favorite_ place of hers… Bah! Yeah, right. After all, there was _no way_ she was going to sit on the floor; there was no telling what filth would be found there. Seriously, had they _never_ cleaned this place? When she thought about it, though, there probably wasn't much need for it at the end of the day. Regardless, she would request a chair for her use tomorrow---while she did have to return later that night, it seemed to be too much trouble to suddenly ask someone to bring it for her use then---and all the days that would no doubt follow, which brought up a whole new question. How long would she be doing this anyway?

When she had offered to do this chore, she wasn't thinking about much else besides wanting to spare other people from their sufferings. Seeing that servant girl, Yuki, at the height of her pain and sorrow had nearly broken Katara's heart, so it seemed only natural to Katara that she should try to be a shield against other people's misery; they had all been through enough these past hundred years as it was. She had often shoved aside her own torturous feelings in order to comfort and help others shoulder their own, like with Sokka shortly after their mother died as well as with Toph and Aang at some of their lowest points on their journey. It was really no surprise to her that she had elected herself to do this job almost subconsciously; it was more _what_ she was doing and _who_ she had to do it for that left her a little staggered and off-balance. The Waterbender had never actually considered the span of time she would be doing this…until now.

If nothing else, Katara was realistic when the situation called for it despite her willingness to try to be an optimist; she knew she certainly couldn't do this forever and definitely couldn't serve him until his deathbed finally came around. Even at this nethermost point in his life, he still gave off the air of being just as invincible as the mythical creature he once championed as his title. She wasn't tied down in the Fire Nation! She didn't truly belong here! She had other affairs she needed to see to, like returning to the Southern Water Tribe to see old friends and family and help rebuild their tiny village into a thriving city. And what about the uprisings in the Earth Kingdom? If Mai thought she was the only one who was going to go and unleash, as Sokka called it, a can of whoop-ass on the insurgents, she was sorely mistaken! So, yes, it was obvious that this was only a temporary deal for as long as it took for Zuko and Iroh to find a suitable replacement, which shouldn't take them very long…right? They had to know that they couldn't expect her services forever…hadn't they? Clearly, it was something they needed to discuss as soon as possible.

But, enough about that. That bridge would be crossed soon enough; there was no use dwelling on it. As of now, she _really _wanted to stop putting so much pressure on her feet. Her training may not have made her as sore recently compared to when she first started, but she still experienced aches and pains from time to time. Her mile-hike up here hadn't helped matters, either, but… What to do? Leaning against the wall sounded wonderful right now if only the walls didn't have so much grime and grit on them. Perhaps the door would be better, somehow? Katara sneered at this thought. If she leaned against the door, she would have no choice than to stare at _his_ despicable face for the duration of her…visit, and quite frankly, she was already so sick of him that she felt physically ill. However, at the present time, there didn't seem to be any other option. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he'd planned all this from the beginning just to screw around with her. Well, fine, it didn't matter. It wasn't about to get to her, oh, no. Not Katara, war-heroine, Master Waterbender and Healer extraordinaire. He'd have to do a lot better than that.

All the same, the weary-eyed girl trudged toward the door with the manner of someone being led to the gallows to be hung for their transgresses. Not wanting Ozai's attention prematurely, she repressed releasing a sigh of relief when her back finally met the metal surface, its cold feeling penetrating through her clothes to give her some strange sort of comfort. Katara reasoned that it must be because it was an indication that she could still feel anything at all that alleviated her so.

Despite her earlier musings about not wanting to watch him anymore than necessary, however, she found herself studying him out of the corner of her eye. The indigo-eyed girl knew firsthand what an eye-opener it could be to survey someone when that person thought that no one was looking. She couldn't help but admit that he was fascinating to watch, but then, there really wasn't anything else of interest in this cell, so it probably wasn't much of a compliment.

He surely didn't act like a beaten man was supposed to act. Quite the contrary, he seemed almost uncaring that he had lost the war to the Avatar, as if it had never even happened. It was in his manner and speech, seeping into his tone and even his eyes. There was still a hint of something in that molten stare that implied that, maybe, he was still planning something? But, how was that possible? She firmly maintained her earlier statement that a fallen king and his demented daughter could do nothing to disrupt the peace while they were incarcerated, especially since one was without any fire power and the other was too far gone to even attempt to plan anything in the first place. Could it be possible, though, that someone would consider…? But, no, that was impossible. No one would think of helping either of them, not when doing so would make them the newest enemy number one with the entire world.

Katara swiftly brought that line of thought to a brutal halt. It was a moot point in her mind; it couldn't happen and it _wouldn't_ happen, so why bother being paranoid about it?

It was more important to her to focus on her current problem and what he was doing _now_. Even as he sat there, handling his chopsticks with the utmost precision and care while hiding his emotions from his countenance so that Katara couldn't tell if the food pleased him or not, he held himself with confidence, every inch of him a king. How was that even possible? Here was a man who went from riches to rags in a single moment, bound and caged, yet it failed to faze him in the slightest. Katara had confidence and not a little pride in herself and her abilities, but she would never be able to hold herself like that… It was really too bad that she did not feel any inclination to bow in this presence of greatness, huh?

She had been here for…how long now? It couldn't have been longer than an hour, but it felt like she had never been a part of the boundless, bright world beyond this tower. If she did feel that way, it was like it belonged to another lifetime, to another person that she had merely been a spectator. And…was he eating slowly on purpose? Bastard, he probably was.

While Katara was being overly negative at the moment, she was right about Ozai taking his sweet time. He knew, somehow, that it would annoy her, even if she didn't show it. Besides, he wanted to address to her the point he had made while the little chit had been rudely ignoring him, so he was waiting for what would seem to be the opportune moment.

Finally finishing this sad excuse for a meal---if he ever got out of here somehow, he would be sure to get the entire kitchen staff fired for their impudence---he picked up his tea glass, closing his eyes to savor the fact that it actually had flavor. While he wasn't a tea-obsessed fool like his dear older brother, he could appreciate a good cup of tea when the situation called for it.

After a little while longer of nothing but silence, he decided that now would be as good a time as ever to ridicule Katara. (He saw no point in her leaving in such a calm state as she was right now.) Keeping his golden stare on his cup---for he genuinely found it to be more appealing to look at than her and also knew that it would infuriate her to no end if he disregarded her---he began in a bored, nonchalant tone, "What I was saying to you before you completely and boorishly decided to allow your mind to wander in its fond comparison of this repulsive excuse for a room to whatever pathetic state your homeland is currently in---"

"I wasn't thinking about the Southern Water tribe," Katara cut in fiercely, her oceanic eyes burrowing into him in a sidelong look as she crossed her arms agitatedly in front of her. "Now that the world is finally free from that pointless war of yours, nearly every place has been allowed to unearth itself from its stunted position and rebuild itself. My homeland is no exception! Even now it is thriving and flourishing into a grand city that, who knows, may one day put your own to shame! And, then, who will be eating up all their words? However, by that time, _sir_, I doubt I'll be here to hand you the spoon to do it with!"

She turned her head to stare pointedly at him, eyes inflamed with pride and passion for her nation and culture and the undeniable truth she felt with her own words. He remained silent, an unreadable expression on his face that Katara was unsure of it being a good thing or not. Wordlessly and without the need to consult each other about it, the two engaged in a ferocious staring contest, each waiting for the other to back down first. Katara was good at this kind of thing. Sokka and Toph always commented on how she possessed the infamous "Mother Look," the one that a mother typically uses to break her children down with guilt into admitting the truth about something they had done wrong but had lied about before (and even though Toph couldn't see it herself, she admitted that it was strong enough for her to _feel_.). However, being the chief warlord and having an unrelenting disposition himself when it came to putting others in their place, it didn't really come to much surprise to Katara that Ozai had more experience. After around a minute or so, she blinked and looked away first.

Ozai smirked in triumph and released a sarcastic reply, "One can only hope." Katara barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes in disgust.

"All the same," he rallied on, "you only do more to provide proof to my earlier statement without even realizing it as you did not hear it yourself." He paused briefly to take one last swallow on his tea, leaving the cup empty save for the tea leaves, which he studied vaguely instead of returning the cup to its former position on the tray through the bars. Katara could feel her patience wavering as she was forced to admit to herself that she was curious as to what that statement had been. She didn't think it was all that important before.

Suddenly, he flicked his cold stare back up to her, the movement freezing her in place. "Know this: I _loathe_ repeating myself, girl, so try and feel special about the fact that I'm even bothering to do so at all. As I was saying, I feel so_ privileged _that my _loving_ son and brother would bestow upon me another servant after my grievous past actions. Wouldn't you say that was kind of them, my dear?" Not really waiting for or expecting a response, Ozai moved to lean his chin under his hand, his arm being supported by his elbow perched upon his knee as his legs were currently crossed Indian-style. He moved his eyes to glance unseeingly towards the left wall of his stone prison, continuing on in his mocking baritone voice. "Surely they shouldn't have done such a thing after I left that last girl in such a state? What was her name? Megumi? Yuma? Doesn't really matter.

"Needless to say, however, they did. They sent another, someone entirely unexpected. You. For whatever reason, they must have a much higher opinion and expectation of you than I do."

"They didn't send me," Katara interrupted again. "I volunteered."

Now that was interesting. Ozai was slightly surprised to discover this little tidbit of information.

"Well, well, you don't say?" His attention was now solely focused on her, his face a mask. "And why would you do something like that? You wouldn't happen to be a closet admirer, are you?" He smirked at the sudden look of distaste that morphed Katara's features.

"Oh, God, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Anything to stroke your ego! You're sick!" Katara hissed, not even bothering to hold herself back anymore. "I took this job because, honestly, _there is no one else!_ Seeing Yuki---oh, that's her _name_, by the way---so hurt like that tore me up inside! You really don't have any empathy towards any other human being, do you? Not your brother, not your son, not your wife! Do you even care that your daughter has gone completely insane simply from the pressures _you_ inflicted on her?

"Your reputation for cruelty precedes you, your worship, so much so that you still have influence on your former people. But, what am I saying? You probably delight in knowing that! Never mind, though. You asked me what my reasons are for doing this? Fine, I'll tell you. It's because I can take it. I can take your insults and your mockery because that's all you have left, isn't it? Regardless, unlike you, I _do_ sympathize with my fellow man. If by being here, having to deal with you means that someone else, someone like Yuki, doesn't have to, then so be it. I'll do so again and again until someone else is found who can perform this task as adequately as me!"

Katara was so caught up in her declaration that she didn't notice that she had stepped away from the door to be standing once more in the middle of the room. Her hands were clenched at her sides so tightly that she could feel her nails pricking her skin. She waited with mixed feelings of trepidation and boldness as to what he would say next, for, as always, he revealed nothing of what he was thinking. She didn't have to wait long.

"How sweet of you." His careless and emotionless tone left her completely fed up with him. Huffing out her breath in an incensed sigh, she threw her hands up indifferently and flat out turned her back on him, crossing her arms in frustration.

"That is precisely my point," Ozai told her. "Iroh has finally sent me someone with a little bit of backbone. It's somewhat refreshing to be around someone who won't start sobbing pathetically just because I may have hurt something as insignificant as their feelings. Servants are like that, though. They have been trained to be meek and submissive, bowing and breaking under any sort of pressure. You, however, are the exact opposite. Whether it be because of your undoubtedly barbaric upbringing or because you just happen to be a uncouth, vulgar person yourself, you have an advantage that they didn't. It's not really much to be proud of, though. As heroic as your intentions are, they won't matter in the end, will they? You'll still be broken, I promise you that. You'll be every bit as _weak_ as them, probably worse because the one thing _you_ have relied on all your life for your strength and courage will have been shattered right out from under you. You know I'm right. Look at you. Even now, on your first day, you're ready to run."

Katara was clenching her teeth tightly shut throughout his proclamation. What had first began as some sort of a backhanded compliment had quickly been turned around into another biting attack into her resolve as only he knew how to do. And, dammit, he was right about her willingness to run. Her fight or flight instincts had been running wild from the moment she stepped through the door, and now they had been brought up to a whole new level. She was beginning to shake from trying to hold herself at bay. How did he do that? God, she hated him!

"As charming as this chat of ours has been, girl, I'm really getting sick of being in your presence." Ozai tossed his cup through the bars and onto the plate resting on the tray, not caring if it broke or spread tea leaves everywhere. After all, it wasn't _his job_ to clean it up, now was it? "Get this mess and get out."

Katara knew that there was a difference in _wanting_ to run away and then actually committing the action. She would show him that she was above his hateful behavior, even if it killed her. If ever she did happen to run, it wouldn't matter. She would make it her personal business to come back, whether he liked it or not, if only for the sole purpose of proving him wrong.

Spinning swiftly on her heel, she walked angrily towards the tray and fought to hold back a yell and tears of frustration. Kneeling, she organized the remaining contents found there and replaced the covering over the plate. She was just about to reach for the handles when something frightening and completely unexpected happened.

Faster that she had ever seen anyone move before, she suddenly found two large hands wrapped harshly around her upper arms, her head and chest banging sickeningly into the cool metal bars as she was brought forcefully forward. She knew all of it would leave bruises. And, she heard him speak, all rage and hate; it was what she had feared he would behave like earlier, but this was even worse than even _she_ had anticipated. Fear seeped into her as she was forced to stare into his horrifying eyes.

"Just one last thing before you go," he growled out. "I hope you realize that _no one_ has ever spoken to me the way you have done today and lived to tell about it. You are truly a fool if you think your ill-placed bravery will get you anywhere with me, as different as it may be. Therefore, let me make one thing perfectly clear to you. This is the only warning you will get, so I suggest you watch your smart mouth. I never forgive and I never forget. If I ever escape this place and you have still continued to speak to me as you have done today, you better _pray_ that I never find you. Otherwise, consider your own grave being dug with every wrong move you make." His gripped tightened briefly, causing her to want to cry out in pain if anything could break through her terror, before he flung her away from himself and his cell. She landed painfully on the stone floor, scraping up her arms in the process. "_Now, get out._"

Wanting to do nothing _but_ that, Katara grabbed the tray, briskly crossed the room, and wrenched the door open without another sound. As she crossed the threshold, she expected to leave without having to hear him again. Naturally, he had different ideas.

"And, next time you come, try not to look so disgusting. Actually _do_ something beneficial about your appearance if it means that I have to sit here and look at you."

Katara threw the tray down at her feet in a rage, her fear all but forgotten as she whirled on him, yelling, "Why, you bas---!"

_Boom!_

Her outrage was cut off from him hearing as the guard wisely moved to shut the door as humanly quick as possible. He had been guarding Ozai's cell for quite sometime, so he had heard much of what went on in there between his former liege and the servant girls. As justified as it was, Katara's cursing him wouldn't help her situation at all. If nothing else, it would only dig her in further. The Waterbender realized that, too.

"Thank you for interfering," she growled out, still angry as a raging turtle duck mother whose young has just been threatened. She bent down to pick up the tray again and practically marched down the hallway and the stairs to break away into the shining world beyond the double doors that marked the entrance to the prison. She hoped that one of the girls, even Toph---no,_ especially _Toph---was free so that she could spar with someone. She didn't care if it was with fists or bending powers. All she knew was that she _really _wanted to punch something.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so, notes about this chapter. Surprisingly, it was Katara that gave me the most trouble in this chapter. It was a challenge trying to figure out how she was supposed to react to her situation while still making it sound believable. I hope you all thought that it was a worthy interpretation. Please let me know if anything particularly bugs you about it. Ozai was actually pretty easy to make into a jerk... Now watch some well-meaning reviewer say, "What!? You wrote Ozai completely wrong, you twat! YOU SUCK AT LIFE!" .....Hmm.... Hopefully, I nailed his personality correctly, right? In any case, I feel good about this chapter, but once again, if there's anything you'd like to see changed, please let me know, and I will see it done. That even includes grammatical or spelling errors. If you see any, _especially_ let me know! They are pet peeves of mine, and sadly, I have no proof reader, and it's always hard to correct something you've written yourself.**

**I wish you all the best until the next chapter! In the meantime, please review! Ask Artorius Rex: she sent me an email not even a week ago that completely jump-started my writing. You have her to thank for this chapter coming out now instead of later. Reviews do perform miracles for my writing... That's all I'll say about that...  
**


	4. Ch 4: Alliance

**A/N: Well, don't really have much to say, so let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Thanks for the reason for an inferiority complex, jerk!**

**Special shout-outs go to: Reviewers Katie T., Darth Riven (thank you for your encouraging words, btw!), Artorius Rex, internal dance, LadyoftheHouseofMoon, and Blue (thank you for your support and further reassurance that I'm not writing anyone OOC. It means a lot!)**

**And to those who have favorited this story and set it to their Story Alerts: Artorius Rex, LadyoftheHouseofMoon (double kudos for you two!), toby7400, Alika Jones, ArrayePL, MewmewInuSailorHeart, Unknown Chocolate, and UrsulaArtemis.**

**Now, let us continue to boldly go where no Avatar story has gone before!**

* * *

Ch. 4: Alliance

Katara stomped her way angrily all the way down the prison steps and to the front doors of the palace, kicking rocks away from her in rage whenever any crossed her path. After shoving past the immense double doors and handing her tray to a passing servant as Iroh had instructed her to do, she stormed through the corridors lit only by torchlight, not paying much attention to where she was going. She was only focused on her destination. Several guards or servants that happened to be traveling near her quickly veered out of her way, each of them sensing the aura of fury that seemed to cocoon around her form. Having lived with Ozai and his volatile family for years now, many were used to their sudden violent mood swings. As a means of survival, they learned early on to make themselves scarce.

The Waterbender was so transfixed on getting to the private quarters of the palace that she didn't even notice it when she passed the war room, now suddenly being emptied of people. As she passed the doorway, the crimson curtain in front of it constantly fluttering back and forth as people passed through it, Mai emerged from the room in time to see her best friend march forward down the hallway agitatedly, seeming not to perceive anything of what was happening in front of her. Immediately, Mai sensed that something was wrong.

"Katara!" Inwardly, Mai was apprehensive to not even get a sign of recognition from the girl. In fact, Katara didn't even break her stride, and her hands continued to clench and unclench themselves at her sides.

Without wasting a second's thought, Mai quickly followed her, refusing to run to her so she would not draw attention about the delicate situation to the surrounding nobles lingering to mingle here and there. Instead, she would wait until they were in a more secluded location before she caught up with her, much less call out to her again. Mai saw her chance to do so when Katara pushed almost violently through another set of double doors into the inner sanctums and private quarters of the palace, the very place where Mai had found Katara resting her weary mind all those weeks ago. Picking up her pace so she was able to slip through the doors before they closed completely, Mai broke into a light jog as soon as she heard the doors boom shut behind her. After five long paces, Mai finally drew level with her distraught friend.

"Katara! Answer me!" Mai grasped the girl's right arm, spinning her around gently to face her. In the first time in a long time, Mai's cool and collected mask slipped off her face as a loud gasp slipped past her lips and a horrified, stunned expression clouded her face. On the left side of Katara's forehead and jawline were two large bruises beginning to fester, ugly blue, purple, and black spots already taking up and marring nearly half of her face, but those weren't the only things Mai was disturbed to find. Everything about Katara at that moment was wrong, distorted, warped. Confidence and tranquility no longer radiated from her like an appeasement, like an anchor in a storm. Instead, chaos and confusion had taken their place. Imprints of rage and hurt were found in her countenance, in her posture, and in her eyes, and there was something else that Mai had never seen Katara reveal before, whether she had been her enemy or her friend: deep within her ocean-blue eyes, beneath and yet overshadowing everything else, was a supreme and unyielding look of being lost. It was like she had lost her faith in everything she had ever believed in, and that revelation shook Mai to her core. Katara always had an answer. She _always_ had hope even if it wasn't logical to possess any! This wasn't right! What had happened?

And that's when Mai remembered.

_Ozai! _She had taken her first trip to deliver a meal to Ozai shortly before noon, hadn't she? She was perfectly fine before then; a little unnerved but fine. So, that could only mean...something had happened while she was up there. _What did that bastard do to her?_

Mai comfortingly cupped Katara's face in both hands, forcing the girl to look at her. "Katara? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" And just as suddenly as Mai has seen it form, Katara's uncharacteristic behavior transformed and melted away before her eyes into being her usual positive and assured attitude though anger still lined her features. "What did you say? Sorry, Mai. I kinda spaced out there for a bit."

Mai's hands dropped from the Water Tribe girl's face as she looked at her with a troubled, disbelieving expression. The golden-eyed young woman was suddenly under the impression that Katara was probably even more skilled at hiding and masking her emotions than she was...and that thought intensely bothered her. "I asked you if you were alright."

"Well...of course I am! Why wouldn't I b-?"

"Don't. Lie. To me, Katara," Mai ground out gradually. "I've been watching you ever since you passed the war room, and the entire time, you never had the look of someone who was completely fine and at peace in their mind. The way your eyes were narrowed and focused in front of you, you looked like you were about to march onto a battlefield and fight to the death with someone!"

Katara hesitated, wanting to avoid the subject at the moment. "I don't know what you m-"

"The hell you don't!" Mai snapped. "Don't you try to feed me that! And don't push me out, not when I'm only doing what a friend is supposed to do, not when I'm showing that I care about you."

Silence permeated the air between them, Mai wanting to wait so that her message would sink in, Katara having nothing to say as guilt seeped into her. She didn't want to shut Mai out, she really didn't, but her emotions were too unstable right now to discuss what had just happened to her rationally. She needed to let all these feelings out of her or she'd lose it, she knew it! Which reminded her of why she had come here in the first place: Toph. She needed to find her. When it came to resolving and working out negative feelings, no one was a better sparring partner than her. Before Katara could continue her search, though, Mai began speaking again.

"It was Ozai, wasn't it? What the hell happened up there, Katara?"

Katara waited only a beat before asking, "What was Ozai?" Noticing that Mai was staring pointedly at her face, Katara reached up to feel her forehead, instantly wincing when her fingers pressed on the bruise found there, it being extremely tender. "Oh, that? Haha, no, no, you misunderstand. The Loser Lord didn't do this. How could he? He's behind bars for goodness' sake! Believe it or not, I lost my balance on the last step at the bottom of the Prison Tower-the tray got in my way, I couldn't see-and I ended up falling right on my face! I must have hit the tray against my jaw, ow!" Katara exclaimed as she felt that bruise as well. "Must have hit the ground harder than I thought, too. Is it really that bad?"

At Mai's confirmation, Katara groaned lightly. "I guess I'll just have to heal it as soon as I get to my room, so no one gets any ideas. You know how people think the worst about things like this." Mai looked unconvinced but remained silent. Katara didn't know why she was lying to her like this. Mai was only looking out for her, she knew, but Katara knew that it could also mean the last time she would confront Ozai if word about the true cause of her injuries got back to Zuko or Iroh. Katara was extremely grateful of the fact that the bruises and slight cuts on her arms were covered by the sleeves of her Water Tribe clothes-which she had changed into before going to see Ozai-since they would only cause further problems and be much harder to explain away. She would live the rest of her life as a swamp rat in the middle of the marshes of the Earth Kingdom before she would let their battle of wills end like it had earlier that day. He would _not_ get the better of her again, and he would _not _keep the advantage. She had subconsciously underestimated him before and had paid for it; it wouldn't happen again. And knowing Zuko or Iroh, they would force her to rebuke her new volunteered duties and unwillingly assign them to someone else if they were aware that she had gotten hurt and on her first day, no less! That was unacceptable. Not only because it would spell out the doom of another innocent servant girl, but because, if she didn't return to bring his supper that night, Ozai would think that he had won, and that she was as weak, no, _weaker_ than the other girls that had served him in the past. After all, she hadn't even served a full day yet! That _would not_ happen, not while she still drew breath.

"Actually, I came here looking for Toph. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"She was in the meeting with me," Mai stated slowly, trying to figure out what direction Katara's mind was going. "She said she was going down to the training grounds to work out all the tension she built up."

"Oh! Of course! I should have known she'd be there! The least I could have done was look there first!" Katara exclaimed, moving to walk back through the way she had come before she found her path blocked by Mai.

"You haven't answered me, Katara, so as far as I'm concerned, this conversation is not over."

Katara's lips curled in distaste at how confrontational their discussion was becoming. "Look. I'm fine, ok? Nothing happened, and in case you can't tell, I'm really irritated right now, so I'd rather just be left to my business, alright?"

"That's not an acceptable answer," Mai said, taking a step forward, likewise forcing Katara to take a step back to maintain her personal space. "Look at how you just contradicted yourself! You're fine, but you're suddenly 'really irritated' with nothing to explain for its cause? And don't even try to blame your annoyance on me. I know you well enough to know that you don't get annoyed over people asking you if anything's wrong, which something is. Stop being in denial with me!"

Katara snapped. "Would you just shove off? Everything's perfectly peachy at the moment, and even if it wasn't, mind your own business! Uagh!" Why didn't she understand? She needed to find release and peace before she could talk about what had just happened with Ozai. Otherwise, she'd blow up at all of them because she simply wouldn't register them and their feelings in her mind. No, if she told any of them her Ozai fiasco right now, she wouldn't see _them_ in front of her as she told her story, she would see _him_! She would be back in that godforsaken cell, staring him down helplessly as he tore her defenses down and ruthlessly abashed her. She would be a wreck before she finished, all rage and hurt and sorrow, and all of them would get the wrong idea, that it was unbearable being in his presence, but it wasn't. She knew it wasn't. She knew it wasn't impossible to endure; everything was just too fresh right now. To have to relive it all again so soon, feeling as strongly as she did, would be like pouring lemon juice on a cut. She wouldn't receive any benefits from it, but _he _certainly would! She would apologize to Mai later for her abrasive behavior; her top priority was centered on finding the one Earthbender that not only got under her skin like no other person-though she now certainly had competition with the oh-_so_-charming Phoenix King-but also could challenge her in a fight and keep her focused on what tactics could beat her. For as Katara was now one of, if not the, strongest Waterbenders in the world, Toph could also claim that same title not only in Earthbending but Metalbending as well.

Katara shuffled past Mai, fully intending to leave the argument behind and focus on her own pursuits, her hand raised to begin pushing against the door. However, Mai had other plans. With reflexes mostly reserved to wielding her deadly knives, Mai's hand shot out in a blur to firmly wrap around Katara's upper arm and yank the girl back around to face her, only her molten eyes showing how furious she was.

"Where do _you_ get the nerve to tell _me_ to mind my own business, Waterbender," Mai hissed vehemently, "after you spent _weeks_ butting into _my_ life and trying to get me to open up to people, telling me that I didn't need to be afraid of getting hurt if I showed others I care? Now, you've just proven how much of a lie that was, how much you lied to me! I showed concern for you, and now...you spit in my face! Well, I don't need this, and I refuse to take anymore of your crap!" Spinning stiffly on her heel, Mai commenced to storm off towards her room, refusing to look back, and Katara knew she couldn't wait until later to apologize to Mai. If she did, the damage of her stupid, selfish behavior could not be undone. Mai had a lot of pride, but she also had a lot of fear. If she believed Katara had purposefully lied to her to hurt her, she would never be trusted as her friend again. Katara wouldn't let that happen!

"Mai!" No change. "Mai! Wait!" Not even so much as a look came Katara's way. Unknowingly, the brunette mimicked Mai's earlier actions and gave chase to her friend, trying to get her to listen. "Mai, please! Listen to me!"

When this ploy didn't work, Katara became desperate. She abruptly halted in her tracks and braced herself for, perhaps, the most meaningful apology of her life. "Mai!" she called out. "I'm sorry, ok! ...I'm sorry..." As Mai stopped in her enraged gait, though still not looking at the Water Tribe girl, Katara trailed off softly with her repentance.

"You were right. You were right, ok? The reason I've been acting so strange," she took a deep breath, continuing, "is because of Zuko's father. He, well, it-_ooh_! All of it! It was horrible! A complete disaster! But, I didn't want to tell you because, well, obviously, I'm not thinking straight right now, and I'm just so..._angry_! I didn't want to take it out on you, on any of you, because it isn't anybody's fault but _his_, but it looks like I went ahead and did it anyway. I'm so sorry!"

Mai remained silent for the longest time before letting out a heavy sigh, turning to face the tanned girl as she did so. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I should have realized..." Mai stopped her statement, looking thoughtful before scowling lightly. "Well, no, _you_ should know that I can't read minds, Katara. You should have just told me from the start that something did happen, but you weren't ready to talk about it yet instead of pretending that everything was fine. I would have believed you and left you alone until you were ready to tell me."

Katara had the grace to look sheepish as she replyed, "I know, I know. I really am sorry. I'm not thinking clearly _at all_ right now."

Mai nodded in understanding. Katara's outburst reminded her of the way she herself had reacted on the last trip to Ember Island. Hers had been the result of bottling her feelings up for years, so she clearly recognized the signs of Katara's own attempt to ignore what she was feeling. For someone as passionate as Katara, it was a bad combination.

"So, I take it, then, those bruises... They really were caused by Ozai?"

Katara was suddenly sick at herself for the answer she felt she had to give. "No. I wasn't lying before. I really did slip off the step." God, she had never been so disgusted at herself than at this moment, but it was necessary if she wanted to prove her mettle against Ozai's intimidation tactics. She would prove him wrong about his assumptions about her if it was the last thing she did, but that would be rather hard if she was forbidden by the Fire Lord to go near him. She only felt worse when she saw Mai give signs that she accepted and, even worse, _believed_ her answer.

"Fine. We'll talk more later in my rooms when you're more like yourself. Now, I believe you were looking for someone?"

"Toph. Right, um, I'll see you in a few, Mai."

Turning away from Mai to walk back into the palace, Katara leaned against the stone doors in distress as soon as they closed. She knew one thing for certain: no one, especially not Mai, could find out about the true source of these bruises. So many things would go wrong that it made her almost ill to think about it. Her only fear was Ozai. Had he seen the results of his brutality, and if he had, would he keep his mouth shut about them to other people? If word got around in a small town, then it flew and thrived in a palace; Katara had never seen a place so dominated by gossip before than here in the Fire Nation capital. On the one hand, it would be a wonderful thing to boast about, him being locked in prison yet still able to cause harm to a war hero. Yet, _because_ she was a war hero, and a well loved one at that, he could also get into even more trouble than he had already landed himself in. Her only option was to hope that he wouldn't say anything...and to remember to properly treat the bruises before she saw him again.

* * *

Katara found Toph at the training grounds just as she was finishing her stretches. When she told the young Earthbender that she wanted a fight, Toph was instantly gleeful, for it had been awhile since they had faced off to see who was the stronger bender. Of course, they both agreed that no battle was really conclusive since they were so even in skill and power... Nevertheless, the victor was still granted bragging rights until the next spar.

Toph immediately leapt into action, throwing taunts and confident words whenever she could at Katara and taking full advantage of the earthen terrain the training area offered. The Blind Bandit soon grew amazed at the level of ferocity Katara was fighting her with, and, after focusing more closely on Katara's vital signs through the tremors in the earth, Toph knew that something was bothering Katara immensely on the inside. She didn't need much more incentive to pick up her own level of attack as a means to distract her friend and keep up with her assualts. Before long, all the two could focus on was the fight. If either bothered to let themselves be distracted by anything other than that, it would most assuredly mean defeat for them and possibly a large amount of pain. They fought nonstop for an abnormally long hour and twenty minutes during the hottest part of the day before Toph swiftly ended the battle with a well-conceived Earthbending strategy that left Katara pinned to the ground by her feet and her water pouch soaring to land a good thirty feet away from her. She could have used the sweat she built up during the fight as a means to free herself, but at that moment of pause, Katara realized how exhausted she was. Instead of retaliating, she collapsed to the floor, her back against the hard ground and her knees bent up since she could not move to stretch her legs out until her feet were freed. Toph, seeing that her victory was achieved, released Katara immediately but not without a fair bit of gloating.

After the Waterbender caught her breath, she got up to retrieve her water pouch. As she was refastening it at her side, it didn't take long for Toph to remember the state Katara had been in before the fight began. Now, Katara was her normal, calm self; everything about her seemed at peace, her anger a thing of the past. As they walked back into the palace, Katara expected Toph to question her about it, and it didn't take long before the interrogation began, but unlike Mai's, Katara was ready to handle it. The questions eventually led to Katara's state of mind before, which instantly made their way to Ozai, which twisted into questions about her "visit" to him. Katara really only wanted to tell her account once or twice at most, so she told Toph to wait until they came upon Mai's chambers which they were currently heading towards.

Raising her hand to knock politely against the glossy mahogany door that spelled the entrance to Mai's rooms, Katara barely knocked once before the door was wrenched open by an anxiously excited Ty Lee. The young acrobat had so many emotions flashing across her face at once that Katara could not positively identify any one of them, and before she could ask what was going on, she found herself being drug along behind the spastic girl into the living room area of the suite, Toph sharing a similar fate with the door shutting behind them.

Katara suspected that Mai would have invited Ty Lee and even Suki to hear her account of what happened in the Prison Tower, a supposition that was confirmed when Katara spotted Suki sitting cross-legged on the end of one of the vermilion couches positioned strategically around the room's fire place. What she didn't expect was to see Zuko, Iroh, Sokka, and Aang waiting for her there as well. Suddenly, this had gotten a lot more complicated than the Waterbender originally anticipated, and she soon found herself wishing that she had taken that trip to her room earlier so she could have tended to her injuries in private. There was no doubt in her mind that they were going to cause a huge, unnecessary, headache-inducing mess.

It all began with a greeting from her overprotective brother.

Which abruptly interrupted itself as he realized that almost half of his sister's face was much darker than the other.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Over five minutes were used to restrain Sokka from hurtling himself through the door to carry out his threat while Katara used every opportunity she could to convince him that she didn't receive the bruises from Ozai (a lie she was steadily learning to believe herself as a half-truth. After all, technically Ozai didn't give her her injuries; the cell bars did). Once Sokka was properly seated in between Suki and Aang on the couch, still seething but otherwise under control of himself, the explanation began.

"Well, Katara," Sokka ground out impatiently, "we're waiting."

Katara sighed heavily. "As I was saying before, though, none of you could probably hear me over all of Sokka's yelling," she glared at him lightly, "about these bruises... I know they look suspicious, and I know they obviously weren't here this morning, but all of you can relax. I got them through my own stupidity of not paying more attention to where I was going when I was coming down the steps of the Prison Tower. I ended up missing the last step, lost my balance, and ended up falling forward. Next thing I knew, I was face first in the dirt. I'm sorry for not tending to them before this, especially seeing at what an outburst it caused, but I was a bit preoccupied earlier. Ozai had nothing to do w-"

"And what was so important earlier that you forsook tending to yourself before now?" Sokka was still suspicious and adamant about what his instincts were practically screaming at him: that Ozai was at fault for everything.

"I was with Toph," Katara replied shortly. "I needed to blow off some steam. Not against the law, is it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"I believe," Iroh interrupted, sensing an argument stirring between the siblings and working swiftly to derail it, "Katara, that your brother is just expressing the concern we all have felt since sending you on your assignment to Ozai. Now that we are actually paying attention and inquiring about how the servants were treated before you, many stories that we have heard are much worse than we first anticipated. We all are the same here in wanting to know that everything went alright. And, Sokka, though your passion for your sister's safety is admirable, the anger that comes with it is, I'm afraid, misplaced. You are angry over something your sister claims did not happen. You do trust her word, do you not?"

"Of course I do," stated the young Water Tribe man intensely, though his instincts still didn't let up in his original feelings on the subject. Iroh nodded in acceptance. No one else in the room could sense how disgusted Katara was at herself at that confession.

"Then, there is nothing that we need to argue about further, I think. Katara, my dear, have a seat, please. You seem very tired, and this discussion will probably be trying enough without you standing all the way through it. This will be the first news we've gotten about it."

Katara nodded slowly, slightly confused by Iroh's last statement. Did Mai not tell all of them about the horrible state she had found her in earlier? Did she not relay to them how much she, Katara, had insisted on what a disaster it was? Taking a glance at Mai's position next to Zuko on the couch directly across from Suki, Sokka, and Aang, the Fire Nation woman sent her a piercing, significant look which Katara took to mean that, no, Mai hadn't told them anything. Anything at all. Katara walked around to the center couch that was positioned to almost connect to the ends of the other two couches at a right angle and was the only couch directly facing the fireplace. Taking her place between Toph and Ty Lee, Katara smiled thankfully to Iroh, who was seated on the other side of Zuko, taking an appreciative drought on his Gingseng tea, before she turned to apologize to Sokka for her curtness.

"It's fine, Katara," Sokka said in a much more subdued tone than what he had previously shown that afternoon. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I was just worried about you."

"I know, Sokka. And thank you," Katara smiled, "for caring about me." The cyan-eyed girl paused briefly, quickly running over in her mind everything she wanted to tell them and, more importantly, everything she didn't. "I suppose, overall, it went...about the same as I expected. I was on edge the entire time, my nerves got the better of me, so everything probably seemed more unpleasant to me than what it really was. So, just keep that in mind through all this. I won't lie. He did insult me. He did goad me, but it wasn't like I wasn't expecting that kind of treatment. Before you interrupt me, Sokka, I'm sure that you, none of you, were expecting anything different, either."

"What all did he say to you?" asked Aang in a soft but concerned voice, remembering firsthand how the Phoenix King had tried to humiliate and weaken him through psychological warfare during their fight. Aang remembered how horrible it was to endure while under all the pressure that he was. While Katara hadn't been about to fight him to determine the fate of the world, she had still been under stress of her own, and that made him wonder how harsh it was and how she had handled it.

"Well," Katara hesitated, suddenly finding the structure of her hands to be very interesting, "he just found normal stuff to criticize, I guess. He talked down to me, as if he was still better than me even after everything he's done, everything he _is_, or really in his case, _isn't_ anymore. He said some condescending little comments about my homeland, my culture, and about me in general. I admit that they bothered me at the time, but... It doesn't really matter. He can talk all he wants. At the end of the day, I'll still be me, well-respected and free to do as I please, and he'll still be him, public enemy number one, destined to rot away in his little cell until the end of his days."

Katara paused at that statement, becoming incredibly thoughtful about that morning's events. This meeting of theirs was actually proving to be a wonderful reflecting period for her, more so than she would have ever guessed. She hadn't really had the time or the means to think about it before now, though there was that brief time in the prison when she had yelled at him about it. She had only wanted to hurt him then. She had thought that it was just her rage talking, but... Was that really it? Was that the true reason for all the harsh words he threw at her and anyone else that found their way into his domain? He _would_ be in that cell until the day he died, there was no question about it. He had everything once, absolutely everything the world had to offer him, all in the palm of his hand... And, then, just like that, it was stripped away from him in under a minute by some teenager with Air Nomad tattoos. All that power, all that glory...gone. It really was no wonder that he was bitter about it, and in true Ozai fashion, he took his bitterness and his anger out on other people, no matter who they were. Although, if she really thought about it, by Zuko and Iroh's accounts, this really wasn't anything new about him and his behavior towards people. And to think, for a brief moment, she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"And, you mean to tell us," said Toph, brushing Katara and everyone else out of their thoughts, "that you just stood there and took all that? I'm sorry, Fussy-Britches, but that just doesn't sound like you at all."

Katara smiled fondly at Toph, and even though the young Earthbender couldn't see it, she knew her statement had brought Katara a small bout of joy in this otherwise somber conversation. "Well, no, not exactly. After everything he said, I'm ashamed to admit that a fair bit of yelling did take place...on my part. My temper got the better of me, I'm afraid," Katara said, looking apologetic as if she expected to get scolded for her actions. What she found instead were looks of intrigue, respect, and amusement.

"You yelled at my father? I wish now that I could have been there to see that," Zuko laughed slightly, halfway disbelieving and halfway impressed. "I guess it really shouldn't be that much of a surprise to me, being familiar with your temper and everything." Zuko smiled, recalling all the times she had stood up to him when he was trying to capture the Avatar, and even more importantly, how she had threatened to kill him if he betrayed them as an ally. Katara really could be scary sometimes... But all the same. "I guess that it's the fact that it's my _father_ you yelled at that's hard for me to picture right now. Do you realize how many people have even gotten away with scolding him, much less shouting at him, in his lifetime? I can tell you right now, everyone who has managed it is sitting in this room."

Iroh nodded, all seriousness on the outside but was inwardly amused at the thought of the fervency the young woman before him no doubt buried his younger brother with earlier. "It's true. Even as a child, I don't remember my brother ever accepting criticism from anyone, except from our father, Fire Lord Azulon, of course. All the guards and servants soon learned to watch what they said around him and about him for fear that it would get back to him. Even now, they mind themselves about him. You can imagine that it got even worse when he became Fire Lord. And, once the entire palace witnessed the brutality he used to discipline his son with simply for speaking out of turn," Iroh glanced at Zuko, saddened that he couldn't have protected his nephew who was more like a son to him and angry that it had even happened in the first place, "Ozai experienced less open opposition than ever. And, for all her cunning and ambition, Azula never challenged him-"

"Well, of course, she wouldn't," Zuko stated, strangely bitter. "She was the poster child for his actions and beliefs."

"Yes, she was," Iroh agreed sadly. "But even so, not even Ursa, whom at one point I believe Ozai loved dearly, could voice her mind with him."

"Ursa?" Suki asked interestedly. "Who's Ursa?" Several other people in the room were also very curious about the identity of the woman who had apparently held a monster like Ozai's affections, Katara reluctantly being one of them.

"My mother," said Zuko bluntly. A universal sense of comprehension dawned throughout the room, followed quickly by feelings of sheepishness, embarrassment, and humbleness at the obvious fact. Despite how close the whole group had gotten in the past couple of months, there weren't many who heard Zuko or Iroh speak that name aloud before, but regardless...

_I mean, really now, _Katara reasoned with herself, _who else could it have been?_

"Well, Katara," said Iroh, "is there anything else that happened that you need to tell us?"

Katara had a brief recollection of an ironclad grip around her arms, the feel of cold metal against her face, and the look of steel amber eyes freezing her in place before replying, "No, nothing much really happened besides me going in there, us exchanging words, him eating, us exchanging _more_ words, and then me leaving." She shrugged, examining her nails. "Like I said, it was about what I expected." Looking down, she missed the sharp glance that Mai threw her way as well as Toph's deep frown. If Toph could see, she and Mai would have exchanged knowing looks, neither believing what Katara just said but choosing to remain silent anyway. "Nothing" wasn't a good enough explanation for how she had acted when she came back, but both figured that all the male presences in the room was enough reason for the girl to be vague. It was only more motivation for the girls to have their own cross-examination later.

"I do have a question and a request to ask of you, though, Iroh," Katara said, suddenly remembering the decisions she had reached in the cell. "Am I right in assuming that you're already looking for a replacement for me? I mean, you know I can't do this for very long, right?"

Iroh smiled in reassurance, knowing where the Waterbender's mind was going, but it was Zuko who replied, "We haven't began looking yet, but trust me when I say that Uncle and I have already had similar thoughts. If it will make you feel better about the situation, we'll begin searching for another candidate for the job starting tomorrow. Don't expect us to be able to find a replacement right away, though. Despite what you may think, you are unique, Katara. It will be really hard to find someone who can match your credentials."

Katara beamed at the compliment, not expecting it. Sentiments like that were very rare coming from Zuko. "And what was your request, Katara?" questioned Iroh.

"Oh, um, well, if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if a chair could be put in the cell tomorrow for my use. If I have to be there at all, I may as well be somewhat comfortable."

"That is an easy enough request to see to," Iroh laughed. "We could have it put there for you before you return tonight if you wish."

Katara thought for a moment. "No, no, that's ok. Tomorrow's fine. I'd hate for it to be too much trouble at such short notice."

Mai shook her head in exasperation. "When will you figure out that that is the whole point of having servants: for them to jump up and work for your comfort at a moment's notice."

"Sorry, Mai," Katara laughed. "I'm just used to doing things for myself."

"That sounds so horrible and...ridiculous."

"Whatever, Mai."

"Well, now that this issue has been dealt with, I suggest that we must be off. Zuko, Sokka, Aang, I regret to tell you that we are expected to attend an audience with several noblemen over the matter of further reparations they believe they deserve related to the damages done to the palace on the day of Sozin's Comet. It won't be pleasant," Iroh declared, grinning widely at their less-than-enthusiastic faces. "You ladies have the rest of the evening off. Do enjoy it while you can."

"Actually, Iroh," said Mai, "I was thinking that the girls and I could have the evening off together, with a private dinner with just us later tonight. Is that acceptable?"

"I don't think anything could sound lovelier at the moment. I'll see it done."

As the girls chorused their words of thanks to Iroh, the general led the way out of the room, expecting for the boys to follow him. After giving their girlfriends a kiss goodbye, Zuko and Sokka followed Iroh, Sokka only stopping to give his sister a hug he felt was warranted "because they hadn't really seen much of each other for so long." Aang, however, hesitated in departing and warily approached Katara.

"Is it still open for us to talk about...you know, us tonight?" asked Aang timidly.

Katara stared blankly at Aang for a moment before it hit her all at once. _Oh, my God! With everything going on today, I completely forgot!_ "Of course it's still fine, Aang. Um...let's see. How about you meet me right outside at the turtle duck pond after I finish taking dinner to Ozai? I'm not sure how long it'll take, though, so you may be waiting for a bit." Katara wasn't entirely sure how wise of a decision it was to see Aang about a touchy subject right after dealing with the the king of touchy subjects, but she didn't see any other option. She would just have to remember to subdue herself _a lot_before she saw him.

"That sounds ok. I'll see you, then," Aang smiled lightly at her before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Alright, Katara," Toph's voice resounded loudly from behind her. "Let's hear about what _really_ happened up there."

Katara sighed tiredly, before turning around to walk back to the couch, every eye of her female friends trained on her. The way the lighting was, she almost felt that she was in an interrogation cell, and for all manner and purposes, she was. Before beginning anew, though, she had a bargain to make.

"Can't get anything past you, can I?" smirked Katara, feeling very fortunate of the fact that she was so confused internally that Toph wouldn't be able to truly indicate a lie from the truth. "Before I start, though, I need you four to promise me that nothing I say here gets back to Aang, Sokka, Zuko, or Iroh. If they find out, it should be because_ I_ tell them, not any of you."

"Wow, Katara," stated Ty Lee worriedly, "was it really _that_ bad?"

Katara smiled. "You all trust me, right? Well, I promise you all that if anything truly horrific happens, I'll go to Iroh straightaway. I chose not to tell the boys everything that happened because, well...can any of you guarantee that they would be calm about it? You saw how Sokka acted earlier, and all of that was on an assumption! Once you've heard all I have to say, there's no way you'll be able to say that they wouldn't go berserk. So...you promise?" She really needed their alliance to her wishes before she would tell them anything more.

Ty Lee agreed immediately, trusting Katara's judgement, followed by Suki, who couldn't honestly see anything unreasonable about Katara's request, knowing the girl would keep her word and tell somebody if things got too bad. Toph and Mai, however, were far more tentative about agreeing, but eventually gave in at seeing (or feeling in Toph's case) how much it meant to Katara. Regardless, they would keep close tabs on their friend in the future.

Taking one last moment of preparation, Katara opened her mouth and began to retell her story, going into much more detail than before, but as always, was careful to leave out Ozai's moment of violence for obvious reasons. When she was finished, a moment of silence so thick a lone passing servant could be heard treading lightly past the door greeted her before the dam of sound broke, and all the girls' questions, comments, and concerns hit her at once. She sighed again. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this again. She really couldn't.

"I believe I told you to not come before me looking as pitiful as you did this morning."

That was the first thing Katara heard when she took the plunge into Ozai's cell that evening for dinner, still in her Water Tribe attire but her bruises and cuts effectively healed with the use of her special brand of Waterbending powers.

"I don't cater to you!" Katara sneered vehemently. She hadn't been in here for five seconds, and already he was starting in on her! When she saw his eyes trained deliberately to the new bronze tray in her hands, a smug look on his face, and a retort already coming to his lips, she reiterated the meaning of her last statement. "I _meant_ that I don't cater to your desires!" The smug expression never left his face.

"As if you'd have anything I'd want," he smirked, eyes gleaming at the new direction their conversation was going and all the humiliation it could mean for the newest participant in his mind games. Katara, however, wasn't going to have any of it. Not tonight.

"Oh, _whatever!_" she grumbled, walking only so close to the cell to put the tray down before she returned to her new favorite place against the door. The tanned girl crossed her arms in front of her, already annoyed, and looked away from him intentionally. She was going to play a little game with him called the Quiet Game. She didn't really care if she was the only contestant or not. All she knew was that, the last time she was here, the more he talked, the angrier she got, and the more she felt that she had to retaliate, the more the situation worsened. She needed her mind to be as clear as possible if she was going to talk sensibly with Aang later tonight. If they were going to break it off, she didn't want Ozai to be in any way a part of it or be behind any of her words or actions. Thinking of all the consequences and scenarios that could happen, she knew that she didn't want that kind of burden weighing on her conscience. So...no talking to Ozai period. This...was going to be a lot easier said than done.

"What's wrong, girl? Did my little threat scare you into submission already? How disappointing."

The scathing sarcasm of his words crashed into Katara from across the room, but she managed to hold her tongue and remain unmoved. Yes, this was good, this was good. As long as she could keep up the act of ignoring him, she'd be fine. Of course, she was really paying very close attention to his comments, filing them away to analyze and create defenses for later. Oh, no, she wasn't out of the game yet, just a brief time out, but he didn't need to know that. She smiled grimly. She would be sure that he paid plenty for it in the morning. He'd better turn into a morning person if he wasn't already because she was going to make sure she was as much of a nuisance as possible.

Her mind already working rapidly about what kinds of things she could do to get back at him, Katara's face broke into the first true smile she had ever displayed before in this place.

Revenge really was sweet, the more she thought about it.

Even now, she discovered, she was working her vengeance splendidly. After all, the undoubtably pampered, spoiled, former Fire Lord before her probably wasn't used to being ignored to the extent she was inflicting on him. She was dealing a great slight to him by not even acknowledging that he existed, and she had to bite the inside of her mouth in order to keep herself from laughing at how much it was clearly maddening him.

_Now who can't control their emotions, my Lord?_

Ozai was steadily growing more and more infuriated as the minutes ticked by, him using more thought to what kind of game this little chit was playing at than what kind of slop he was forced to shovel into his system. Was it really possible that she had cracked under the pressure already? Somehow, he doubted it. Besides, if she had given in so soon, then she was far more boring than what he had originally thought. What sounded too good to be true usually was. Then, what was it? She didn't actually _learn_ from her mistakes and was just trying a different approach, was she? That route seemed a little too advanced for her primitive race and upbringing. He couldn't see how she'd manage it. It was then that something very crucial entered his thoughts.

If he really had done anything to damage her earlier, she would have gone to Iroh and his wonderful mistake of a son about it, just like all the others were beginning to do, the weaklings. This meant that either one or both of them would have been gracious enough to pay him a visit and "discuss" his deplorable actions with him. As if it'd make a difference, as if it'd _change_ him. He smirked to himself. No, she hadn't done anything. She hadn't changed, either. She was bluffing, and he knew it.

_I've figured you out, girl, and you're about to suffer for it._

It was only mere seconds before the atmosphere in the room changed again, and just as suddenly, as if they both could sense it, Katara's nerves were back, and Ozai was as cool and confident as ever. The remainder of the evening was spent by Ozai directing every negative comment and observation he could think of at the Water Tribe girl, hardly caring that the conversation was one-sided as Katara struggled to maintain her vow of silence. In his eyes, it was serving its purpose if it got her to utter even one syllable at his person.

Finally, when Katara thought she could stand no more without screaming out a retort at him, he finished his meal, and she retrieved the tray from its position on the floor with barely a second passing from when he placed his utensils down.

She almost made it out, _almost_, before he spat out, "You know, peasant, I believe you've finally figured out your true calling in this world. After all, someone belonging to such a base society as you should be seen and not heard like the slave you would be were I still in power. Nevertheless, I'm sure that if you decided to carry on this little silent streak of yours, your family, friends, and your _dear_ Avatar would probably prefer you this way. I know I do, and they will, too, if you were as much of a pain in the ass to them as you were to me this afternoon."

"I wasn't _not_ talking to you to please you, you jackass!" the Waterbender snarled, regretting that she hadn't followed through with her impulse to spit in his food earlier. "I wasn't speaking to you because, honestly, I've got better things to do than to bother associating with some pathetic excuse for a man like you! You're not even worth it, and I-!"

She cut herself off, realizing with growing horror and frustration at how her actions from the entire night had just been wasted, just like that, over one little comment. His growing smirk of triumph didn't help matters, either.

_"Dammit!"_ she yelled, slamming the door behind her, the loud sound helping to keep his gloating laughter from entirely reaching her. _He's not supposed to be this good!_

On her descent down the prison steps, she almost did make her former lie into reality as she ran headlong into someone ascending the steps, nearly hitting the ground from losing her balance. Fortunately, though, that someone caught her and her tray before both started their fall, and that someone happened to be Yutakira.

"Oh, God, Katara! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Katara sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "It's alright, Yutakira. I wasn't looking, either."

"Are you just getting done?" Yutakira inquired, concerned and fully taking into account the dinner tray still in her hands. "Do you realize how late it's gotten?"

She hadn't. After all, there were no windows in the areas of the Prison Tower she was instructed to venture. Looking around her now, she saw with a slight feeling of shock that night had completely fallen, the bright lights around her only being the result of a few intensely radiant torches. And, then, she really felt a bout panic hit her.

_Aang! How long has he been waiting for me? Oh, I need to get back._

She began to walk along the long, winding path to return to the palace's front gates when Yutakira stopped her. "Wait!"

She looked back over her shoulder in time to see him step into pace beside her. "Let me at least walk you there, ok? I know that the palace has some of the top security around, but all the same, that won't stop some sick freak from assaulting a pretty girl if they really want to," he stated, glancing guardedly to every side of them as they walked.

Katara felt rejuvenated feelings of gratefulness at the display of chivalry Yutakira was showing her. It had been a while since she'd seen someone perform it so honestly before. "Thank you."

"Heh, it's no problem. It's part of what I'm trained to do, after all." They proceeded in silence for a moment, but all too soon, Katara's curiosity got the better of her.

"Uh, what were you doing at the Prison Tower so late, if it's not too personal to ask?"

Yutakira smiled. "Not at all. I was going to relieve some poor soul from guard duty up there at the request of General Iroh, and before you ask, no, I don't really mind the night shift. It was actually what I was used to while serving in the war."

Katara nodded in acceptance, feeling thoughtful and not a little nosy...but she had to ask. "I've never really talked to a Fire Nation soldier before now. I mean, sure, I've had Zuko and Iroh to talk to, but they're different... I've never asked a, you know, tried and true soldier their reasons for fighting in the war, their beliefs. So, I was wondering...why did you decide to serve?"

"That's," Yutakira said slowly, "a very personal question. One I don't mind answering, but all the same... You must know that some of us were forced into it, with the draft and everything, but I wasn't one of those unfortunate beings. Since I was the only son of my father, it meant that I was the only one to continue the family line. If I died without an heir, my name would have gone with me. So, for that reason, it was my father who had to serve, not I. That story I told you about him this morning is one of the few memories I have about my father, and the sad thing is, it isn't even my memory."

Yutakira paused here, seeming troubled about how to go on. Katara took the time to look, really look, at the young man's face for the first time. For all his handsomeness, there was also an underlying ragged look to him, the look of someone that had seen too much, a look one can only acquire through the barbaric nature of war. His hazel eyes, instead of shining with mirth and coyness, had suddenly developed a haunting look about them, and Katara had the impression that, at that moment, she was finally seeing this young man as he actually was. Everything he had shown beforehand was merely a mask, a defense mechanism to keep the pain and the memories he experienced from the war at bay. It was all an attempt to get some of his childhood back, to get things to go back to normal.

"Dad was away for a long time," he continued on. "Too long. He didn't leave us with much protection, either. To make a long story short, my mother was killed in a crossfire between a small group of Fire Nation soldiers and a ragtag team of Earthbenders. I barely made it out myself. At that point, I was on the brink of destruction. There was no one else who could care for me, and I had no means to care for myself. My father was practically unreachable. Joining the military was really my only option if I wanted to survive. I had hoped to maybe, someday, meet up with my father again on assignment, but...no such luck. I actually haven't seen him in ten years. I don't even know if he's still alive, and if he is, he probably thinks that I was long ago deceased along with my mother. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Oh, God, Yutakira. I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's alright. If you asked around, I'm sure you'd find out rather quickly that mine is a common story. Besides, if the rumors are true, you and Sokka's mother met her end by a group of Fire Nation soldiers, am I right?"

"Yeah, it-" Katara choked briefly before controlling herself, "it was a long time ago, during the raids on the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure you heard about it at some point. They, that is, Ozai, was looking to eradicate all of the Waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe. Eventually, I was the last one, but I wasn't aware of it at the time. The last time they came, they captured my mother, and in order to protect me, she told them that she was the one they were looking for. I never saw her again after that."

Yutakira's eyes shown with sympathy under the moonlight. "That's...truly horrific. You're right, I have heard about it before, but it was only from a detached textbook that was only concerned about the facts, not the people involved, not the experience. I really am sorry for your loss." He stopped to laugh bitterly. "Though, I guess, that's probably a rather callous apology to you seeing as how it's coming from a run-of-the-mill soldier who only knows how to follow orders, huh?"

"No. I don't think that at all, and I accept your apology even though you had nothing to do with it. I know exactly who killed my mother, and it wasn't you. But, I appreciate your sincerity all the same."

Their conversation was cut short once they reached the gates. Katara slipped through, bidding a goodnight to Yutakira, and entered the palace's front doors. Yutakira had given her a lot to think about, but it would have to wait until later. First, she needed to get to Aang!

* * *

It didn't take long for the young Fire Nation soldier to make his way back to the Prison Tower, and it took even less time to ascend all the steps to his final destination. He was conditioned to endure things like that with relative ease. As he came to the cell he was newly assigned to watch, the guard he was replacing nearly gave him a kiss out of happiness at finally getting reassigned. Personally, the young soldier couldn't have thought that things would go any smoother for him; not only did he evade the kiss, but he got assigned to the one person he had come so far to seek, to help. To help avenge. As soon as the guard had slipped around the corner at the far end of the hall and began descending the steps, leaving the entire floor deserted save the young soldier, said soldier withdrew the set of keys he had recently received and deftly slipped one into the lock. Once the lock gave way, the young man pushed the door open slowly, reverently. Without thinking twice, he crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him.

The room wasn't impressive in the slightest, but the man before him, no matter the wear and tear of the rags he was forced to wear, was. He possessed that presence that commanded the attention of the whole room, forcing you to pay it due respect.

He waited until he was nearly at the edge of the bars before he stopped and kneeled in reverence.

The amber-eyed man behind bars stared at the young man blankly, one fine eyebrow raised at this sudden spectacle. "Well, well... What is this?"

"Forgive my impudence, my Lord, but I have a message for you, and I must be able to speak my mind in order to express it fully."

"Granted. Speak." His tone was almost bored; he would never admit that he was intrigued.

"I have come, my Lord, to assist you," the young man glanced up from his position on the floor, and seeing that his Lord's eyes held approval at the action, he commenced to sit up fully. "You probably have no knowledge of me, but I was once trained to be the successor of Admiral Zhao before he passed away. When word reached my ears that you had been defeated by the Avatar, I was completely disbelieving, but when I heard that he robbed you of your Firebending power, I was completely outraged! I'm convinced, my Lord, that without that little trick of his, that child would have never been able to defeat you in the first place, and this world would still be as it was supposed to be: under your reign and no other's.

"Well, I know how we can fix that little problem, my liege. My predecessor, Zhao, discovered it and passed the knowledge onto me in the event of his death. If you say the word, I'll tell you how to gain your power back, and then this world will belong to the Fire Nation again!"

Ozai's golden eyes burned into the young man sitting so eagerly before him, the thought of revenge finally giving them life again. He stared at the man, considering him and his words, long and hard. Finally, he came to his decision. ""What is your name?"

"Yutakira, my Lord."

"Yutakira," Ozai began, testing the name out. _"__Yuta" meaning "very helpful" and "Kira" meaning "dark." "Dark help," how appropriate._ "Tell me everything. Everything you know."

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! Mystery! Scandal! Intrigue! Review!**


	5. Ch 5: Baetyl

**A/N: Hello, everyone! First of all, let me apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I had intended to have it completed and posted about two nights ago, but for whatever reason, fanfiction decided to be gay and not let me login for the whole entire day and night! Sigh... But, anyway, I'm bringing this to you from a pretty nice hotel room in Daytona Beach, Florida (I love this place!). Yeah, that's right. I took time out of my vacation just so I could get this to all of you. You're welcome! ;) It's really no big deal, though.**

**And, next let me apologize (especially to you, LadyoftheHouseofMoon!) for the lack of Katara/Ozai interaction in this chapter. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, I've had to use much of this chapter to set up the would-be couple to be able to get together later as well as to introduce some major plot elements to move the story along and get it to the direction I'd initially intended it to go. (I'm also trying to trim the chapters down a bit, but, uh...Fail...) But, I PROMISE that it will be worth it! Next chapter and many more after will have plenty of Katara/Ozai action going on. PROMISE! **

**Now to the thank-yous: To Reviewers Luna-Cat-Kitty, UrsulaArtemis, LadyoftheHouseofMoon, O-OrhcpO-O, and lava (I have no intention of stopping this fic anytime soon, and thank you for showing your interest. I hope this addition pleases you!): each and every one of you ROCK! Seriously, you guys are my inspiration, and I thoroughly enjoy getting your feedback. Keep the reviews and your ideas/thoughts coming! They're great.**

**Also, to everyone new who has added this story to their Favorites/Story Alerts: Luna-Cat-Kitty, O-OrhcpO-O, klagana1, and Crazy4Pie. Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. :P**

**Let us commence!**

* * *

Baetyl - a magical or holy meteoric stone

Chapter 5: Baetyl

Katara lay awake that night, restless. Her mind was running a mile a minute and wouldn't let up on its thoughts enough for her to reach even a semblance of peaceful rest. She had soon given up on tossing and turning in order to find a comfortable position to sleep in, for her mind was unaffected no matter what she did. Now, she simply relaxed on her bed, her back pressed into the soft cushion and her hands behind her head as she stared at the small light of a flickering candle that was located on the cherrywood dresser positioned to the right of her bed. The sporadic movements of the tiny flame gave it the impression of being alive, and for whatever reason, it was very calming for Katara to watch even though all she really wanted to do at the moment was sleep and..._forget_, at least for a little while_._

Her meeting with Aang that night had not gone well. Not in the slightest. Just thinking of it again drove Katara to groan aloud in regret. Not regret in her decision but regret in how the situation had snowballed out of control.

When she had finally made it to the turtle duck pond right outside Mai's suite, she'd found Aang in a familiar meditating position, his legs crossed lotus-style and his hands folded in front of him in a triangle, the fingertips of both hands touching. She approached him cautiously, not wanting to disturb him in the event that he was really trying to focus on something. In truth, though, all he was attempting to do was to clear his mind and calm his thoughts, and he opened his expressive gray eyes as soon as he heard Katara's footsteps crunch lightly down on the tame but lush grass surrounding the area.

"You're late," he said plainly. Katara nodded apologetically.

"I know. I'm sorry. Things went a little later than I thought they would."

"It's alright; I knew you'd come eventually." He seemed to hesitate for a second before timidly voicing his question aloud, concerned, "Did everything go ok?"

Katara understood immediately what he was talking about, and while she appreciated his sympathy for her situation, she didn't wish to dwell on it at the moment. "Oh, yeah. Everything was just fine. Um, why don't we go sit over there for this? It's probably a lot more comfortable than the ground."

She gestured over to two small, off-white benches made of stone that were situated at a decent distance from the pond but close enough to look out into the water and observe the wildlife if one so desired. However, since night had fallen, there were no turtle ducks to lighten the somewhat tense, awkward atmosphere surrounding the two benders, and Katara wasn't sure if she was thankful or disheartened that there would be no distractions that night. Aang lightly Airbended himself from his sitting position onto his feet before following Katara to sit on the edge of the bench opposite of hers.

Once they were both comfortable, Katara took in a large breath, exhaling out slowly to calm herself. She was fully prepared to start the conversation, to---she hoped---let Aang down _very_ easily, praying belatedly that the right words to say would come to her when, unexpectedly, he began speaking first.

"Katara," Aang said earnestly, "I wanted to start---well, I wanted to apologize for...the way I've been acting lately. I know it's been unfair to you, and I know that it's been mostly my fault that there's been such a rift between us."

_That's not entirely true._ This thought drifted through Katara's mind as she listened to him, knowing that she herself had orchestrated a fair if not equal share of the negative feelings and anger that had settled between them like a poisonous cloud lately, but he was hurriedly railing through his speech before she could voice this confession to him.

"It's just that I thought---even though I see how foolish it was to think now---I thought that once I defeated the Fire Lord and brought balance back to the world, that would be it. We would finally have peace. We wouldn't have to run anymore, _worry_ anymore, and somehow, I dreamt up this delusion that the world would go back to the way it was a hundred years ago. "

His eyes looked so lost and sad then, their gray shades reminding Katara of a summer storm raging during a darkened day. She felt her heart break a little for him.

"But, that was wrong of me to think, to even dream. After all, that's not how the world works, is it? The world is sick; it always has been. If it and its people could truly heal themselves, then why would there ever be any need for an Avatar? I guess I thought that the hard part was over when really it was just beginning. Or, who knows, maybe it's always been this way, just a different goal, a different objective that requires different skills. Skills I have been greatly unfamiliar with. Because, ultimately, despite everything I've learned, everything that's happened, I'm still just one kid, and that one moment of peace that I hoped would come never did. Instead, I was met with demand after demand, pressure after pressure from people I didn't even know, and yet they seemed to know me and were expecting so much from me. I was stretched so thin at one point that it's no wonder that I snapped once or twice, and of course, the one person I took it all out on was the one person I cared for the most: you. But, that's hardly an excuse, is it? I'm the Avatar and an Air Nomad at that, and while an Avatar's service is _to_ the world, out of respect for my culture, I'm also supposed to distance myself from it when I can. That means not letting my emotions get the better of me, not using them to hurt others. So, even though there's really no excuse or reason behind how I treated you before, I just want you to know that I am so sorry, Katara. For everything. It's one of the things that I've regretted the most about my life."

Katara stared at him with sad eyes for a long moment. He was so sincere, so _very_ sincere and repentant, but she could detect a glimmer of hope there, too. Hope for them. Inwardly, the Waterbender felt a turmoil of emotions course through her: sorrow, disquiet, uncertainty, and, strangely, happiness. She was happy because he was choosing to be honest with her about himself. It showed that he still deeply cared for her in the same way that he always had, but... Along with that happiness came the other three emotions, for her decision which she was adamant about making prevented her from humoring his hope and her happiness. At this moment, Katara was like open water. She was calm on the surface, betraying nothing of what she was thinking or feeling. However, underneath everything---so deep that no one would be able to tell by just looking at the surface---was chaos and conflict. The brunette was doubting herself a little, not enough to change her mind, but it was still there, niggling at her. Though she knew it was really no fault of his own, he was making this so hard...

"Aang---"

"---And if you don't forgive me right away, well, I understand that---"

"Aang---"

"---I mean, it's obvious that I was being a jerk---"

"Aang," Katara cut in forcefully before the young Avatar could go on another verbal tour of self-deprecation, "listen to me!" In a gentler tone, she continued, "I fully accept your apology. To be honest, you making the motion to do so was more than enough for me to begin with. And, you're not the only one who needs to make an apology here. I let my anger and pride get in the way so many times before that it only made our fights and everything else worse. If I had a better hold on my temper---and you'd think with me dealing with Sokka all the time that I would---it probably wouldn't have gotten this way. So, I'm sorry, too."

"So," stated Aang tentatively, "does this mean we're ok?" Katara gave a small smile that could barely be seen because of the fact that the moon wasn't giving off any light since it was in its new moon phase.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, great!" exclaimed Aang as he practically bounded upward off his seat, looking unexpectedly jubilant from Katara's point of view. Right before her eyes, he transformed from this somber, burdened soul into the energetic optimist Katara always remembered him to be prior to Ozai's defeat, but she didn't know for sure what brought it on. "Since we're back together again, we should celebrate, don't you think? I actually saw where this fancy new restaurant is opening up on Ember Island. We could fly over on Appa; I'm sure they'd be able to accommodate us. Being the Avatar does have _some_ perks, after all, and even if it's a big meat place, I can always just get a salad. You know, if you want to go, that is. If not, well, there are plenty of other places to see in the Fire Nation!"

Katara sat there with wide eyes throughout Aang's proclamation, unspeakably flabbergasted. "Back together again"? When did she ever say that? When did she even _imply_ it? Unless---wait! ..._No! _His last question to her resounded through her mind loudly at her revelation.

_Does this mean we're ok?_

He couldn't have _possibly_ thought that _that_ was all it took to reestablish a romantic relationship that had taken a bitter, five-month-long hiatus? And, yet, he had... Irrevocably so, it seemed.

_Oh, God! _Katara shouted in her mind, dread and a slight feeling of nausea building up inside of her at how ugly this conversation was in all probability about to turn.

"Aang," she said quietly, in the kind of tone an adult would use to a child who had been caught saying a vulgar word without knowing any better and attempting to explain why it was wrong to do so, "we're not---" She paused to try to swallow away the lump that had formed in her throat but to no avail. "We're not...back together."

"Well, sure we are, Katara!" Aang reasoned, suddenly looking at her as if she had sprouted horns on her head or an extra growth somewhere. "You said that we were fine. What else could that mean?"

"It meant we're fine as friends, Aang," she implored, praying that he would be reasonable about this. "_Friends._ It would take a lot more than what we've both put in here to be a couple again. After everything that's happened, just saying 'I'm sorry' to each other isn't going to cut it."

Aang resumed sitting again, looking distinctly putout and defiant but hopeful all the same. "What do you want to do, then? If it's about something I've done, then tell me! Tell me what you want done, and I'll do it! We can even start over if that's what you want. In fact, I think I really like that idea." He stopped to clear his throat dramatically, then, after placing a goofy grin on his face, stuck his hand out to offer for a handshake. "Hey there! My name's Aang. What's yours?"

Katara made no move to accept his hand, only gazing at him with downcast, shining eyes. "It's not that simple, Aang," she declared sadly.

The Airbender's grin and hand hung in place for a few seconds longer before both slipped from their places, his hand falling limply into his lap and a look of frustration taking its place upon his features. "And why not?" Even though his tone still maintained a defiant air, there was an underlying sense of uncertainty that appeared to be dead-set on shaking its foundations.

The Water Tribe girl closed her eyes in fatigue, giving a little sigh before opening them again to level her dearest friend with a determined sapphire stare.

"It would only end the same way as before." When Aang looked ready to protest in earnest, she hurriedly moved to explain herself. "You said that you often allowed your heated emotions to get the better of you. I'm equally guilty in doing that, too. The first couple months of the Restoration was pure hell for all of us, and while we have made enormous progress since then, we still have a long way to go. It seems like with every problem we solve, another rises to take its place. Who's to say that the stress won't get the better of us again? And, I know what you're going to say: that you'll work on it, that you won't allow the heat of the moment to control what you say. Well, I can make that same promise, too, but I know that it would be an empty one. I'm human, Aang, and even though you're the Avatar and the bridge between the worlds, you are, too. If there's something I've learned the most about human behavior, it's that we can say the most terrible things when we're angry, confused, or upset.

"You know, these past months while you've been gone, I've been so afraid that we wouldn't even be friends anymore, and I'll be honest with you, Aang. I couldn't bare that. I still believe that we met for a reason, and your friendship is one of the things I cherish the most about my life. Losing all that we've had, all that we've experienced just because of one silly, little argument we may have while trying to be a couple... I'm not willing to chance that. I'm not willing to become one of those couples who were best friends one day, then mortal enemies the next. I'm sorry, but...I'm not."

"So, that's it, then?" demanded Aang, his body tense and eyes narrowed in grim displeasure. "You're going to sit there and tell me that you don't even want to _try_ when I'm prepared and _willing_ to do absolutely _anything_ to be with you?"

"That's not what---"

"That's exactly what you meant!" he barreled on, fuming and his voice rising with every statement. "I can't believe this! I can't believe _you! _When did this happen, Katara? When did you completely lose faith in us!" Katara was silent for a good half-minute before she answered.

"Do you remember when Appa was stolen from us?" Aang scrunched his brows in bewilderment.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please, just answer the question, Aang."

"Well, of course I remember. That was one of the worst times of my life."

"It was for me, too," announced the Waterbender morosely. If it was possible, Aang's gray orbs became even more turbulent at that confession. "You... You were really terrible at that time, Aang, you and your mood. You were snappish, short-tempered, pessimistic, critical, and withdrawn. I understood why you were that way, of course, so I was patient with you. I didn't take anything you said or did to heart. When you're in a relationship with someone, though, everything becomes so much more personal: every thought, every word, every deed. Everything is taken into account by the other person. You were very reminiscent of that time at the start of the Restoration, regardless of if you realized that or not. That's why I---_we_ can't risk it. Not right now, at least. Once everything finally dies down, though, and we get that one peaceful moment we both want, then we'll try again. Alright?"

"No," he stated, "no, we're _not_ alright. Because I think we can make it; I _know_ we can! Why can't you see that? At least _try_, Katara! God, this is so messed up! If we're meant to be together---"

"---then it will be revealed in time," nodded Katara, Aang's frustration starting to rub off on her. "It won't be proven if we try to _force it_, Aang! Why can't _you _see that?" Aang sprang to his feet.

"What are we supposed to do, then?" he shouted, throwing his hands up in agitation. "_You_ explain to me what we're supposed to do, since, apparently, _your_ opinion about us is the only one that matters right now!"

Katara rose to her feet as well, matching him glare for glare, her control on her anger clearly slipping. "_You see?_ We're not even together, and we're _still_ at each other's throats!"

"This is different!"

"_How_ is this different?"

"_You're_ being deliberately difficult! If you'd just shut up long enough to actually _listen to me_, or better yet, to just _do as I say_---"

"Enough." This was said so quietly, so dangerously that Aang couldn't help but be cowed by Katara's sudden quiet fury. "I think that my point has just been proven for me, and I am _done_ talking about this." Katara lifted her head from its slightly lowered position to look Aang straight in the eyes. "It's best if we remain just friends, and... We should probably start seeing other people."

Such tangible hurt flooded through Katara as she finally uttered those words aloud---for subconsciously, she had been hoping against all odds that she would never have reason to say them---that she wondered if it had burst through her and reconvened in Aang's eyes. It almost reminded her of the time she had hurt him with her harsh words of how he was "_so naturally gifted_" when she failed to immediately master her Waterbending scroll, and yet he had by barely even trying. Almost. Because she had quickly apologized to him for what she had said then, and the pain of her words had been easily washed away and discarded. She couldn't take back her words this time. She couldn't sooth away his hurt, and it was all she could do to convince herself that this was the best course for the both of them. The long term results would far outweigh the short term losses. She had to keep telling herself that, or else she might take everything back.

And that really would be the end of them.

"I see," came his bitter, biting response before he swiftly turned on his heel and began leaving the courtyard area.

"Aang---"

"_Goodnight, Katara!_" Every harsh word was like a thousand needles pricking her skin.

"Aang, wait!"

"What for?" He stopped but flat-out refused to turn around and face her.

"I do still want to be your friend, Aang!" she pressed. "I do! So, aren't we?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't even bother!" he snapped. "If you don't even think that I could be a good boyfriend to you, Katara, then how could I possibly manage to be a good friend? You've made it clear that I'm not good enough for you!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh, save it! I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone, Katara, and don't even bother talking to me. It's obvious that I'm not worth it!"

And before she could say anything more---to tell him that he was wrong, that he _was_ worth is, dammit!---he Airbended himself to lift high off the ground to land on a roof that was located completely across the yard. Without even stopping, he jumped lightly from roof to terrace to wall until he was gone entirely from her sight. She watched him go with a detached sort of feeling as she numbly moved from the grass to the wooden floors that made up the open hallways which connected to the private suites. She must have been standing there staring off where he had retreated for awhile because, before she realized it, Mai's door had opened and the young woman was standing beside her, studying her intently.

"How did it go?" she put delicately. And Katara did something then that she hadn't done in a long time. She embraced Mai---to which the ebony-haired girl quickly returned the gesture, alarmed---before burying her face into Mai's shoulder, the soft fabric of her robe soon being dampened from her tears. For the first time in a long time, Katara cried, and for once, it was entirely for herself.

For she knew that this would be the only time she would be allowed to feel solely for herself. She took this one moment of selfishness because no one else would do so for her. Mourning for Aang, for the whole situation could wait until afterwards because, of course, everyone would know about it come morning.

* * *

Katara and Aang weren't the only people to elude sleep that night. Unbeknownst to them as well as to everyone else in the Fire Nation to, indeed, almost everyone in the world, two others were engrossed in a pivotal discussion of their own, only this one was turning out to be far more fruitful than the one between the two benders. For there was currently a plan being devised, a plan that, should it succeed, would turn the world on its axis.

Deep in the Prison Tower, a young man sat kneeled before the world's enemy, Phoenix King Ozai, ready and willing to serve.

"What is your name?"

"Yutakira, my Lord."

"Yutakira, tell me everything. Everything you know."

Yutakira nodded eagerly, ecstatic that he had managed to get this far as a sly smirk grew on his face. "I'll get straight to the point, then. Years ago when my predecessor, Zhao, was a young lieutenant, he discovered a library in the middle of the Si Wong Desert. In his findings, he said that it was called the Wan Shi Tong Library, and that it was brought to the human world from the Spirit World by a creature with the same name. At the time, Zhao was looking for a way to destroy the Water Tribes, particularly how to weaken the Waterbenders found there, but while he found a way to do so by destroying the Moon and Ocean spirits, Tui and La, he also found so much more.

"Regrettably, though, this knowledge took years for him to translate, as you know from when he finally reported on the spirits being the weaknesses of the Water Tribes nearly a year ago. At the time of his death, he passed onto me the rest of his findings, and I have been working on nothing else since. It was only a few weeks ago that I discovered the true depth of what he had found; apparently, he had already possessed a primitive idea of the knowledge he held since Wan Shi Tong had felt privy to giving him that information while he had dwelled in the library. The spirit had a weakness for appreciating and divulging knowledge just for knowledge's sake, it seems."

While he finished speaking, Yutakira rummaged through a leather item pouch he carried at his side, drawing forth several old, crinkled sheets of parchment that had clearly been ripped from the heavy tome they had no doubt once belonged to. He passed them through the bars to Ozai delicately, missing the strange glint that suddenly lingered in the fallen king's eyes.

"Those pages are the original documents he found, which also contain the translations he and I have done. There's a lot of information there, which I'm sure you'll want to peruse in full later, so I'll just give you an overview.

"There have been legends of an island, often called Ryoku Island, that appears on our earth once every 224 years. This island, like Wan Shi Tong's Library, is part of the Spirit World and is said to be a place of great enlightenment and not just of the spiritual persuasion. Ryoku Island has never appeared in the same place twice, and like lightning, its destination is random; however, if a person can find this island, then that enlightenment can be theirs. Anything, absolutely anything can be answered and found there. Those pages there," Yutakira nodded in their direction, "they confirm its existence. They also confirm a suspicion that I have had for quite some time. The island's appearances...they aren't random, my Lord. Through our combined efforts, Zhao and I have decoded its next location: around thirty miles northwest of the Eastern Air Temple. We should be able to find it before entering the Earth Kingdom Gulf that lies southeast of Ba Sing Se, and it is there, my Lord, that your Firebending can be restored to you."

The silence that settled between them contained an odd sort of stillness, of finality, leaving only the air surrounding them to crackle alive with energy. The thrill of the plot, the satisfaction of all of their cunning being put to work, the high that comes with obtaining power and revenge, the excitement of knowing freedom again... It was all there, just waiting to be taken, but before the first momentous steps could be made towards it, a question still begged to make itself known.

"Are you sure of this?" Ozai asked roughly with narrowed eyes. "Because if you're not and this turns out to be nothing more than a false claim, then my wrath will know no limits. You _will_ suffer dearly, of that I promise you."

Yutakira delivered another bow of respect and submission, never doubting for an instant the true importance his information meant to his former leader as well as the painful death he would be submitted to should this information prove to be grossly inaccurate. "I understand completely, my liege, but I can assure you that I am one-hundred percent certain that this knowledge is true. I have yet to find anything that would hint to the contrary. Furthermore, my Lord, if I didn't know for certain that this intelligence could benefit you, then I would have never approached you with this until I knew if it could beyond a shadow of a doubt. I only beg that you can forgive me for the amount of time it took to deliver it to you, my Lord."

Ozai's molten pools regarded the young man kneeling before him sharply, acutely, as if he were analyzing everything about him from the way he wore his uniform to the truthfulness and validity of his words. After a few long seconds, Ozai came to his decision, the only discernible change being a brief flash that lit up his golden eyes.

"Forgiveness? As far as I can see, you have nothing to be sorry for. Sit before me, straight-backed and proud, for you have deserved it. You alone have shown that you are still devoted to me and the cause that my forefathers have fought for for the past century; you have not renounced your teachings and culture to those foolish pacifist ideals my weakling of a son and the rest of this pathetic world have blindly followed. By coming here tonight, you have proven your worth, Yutakira, and when the time comes, you shall be rewarded tenfold for your loyalty." Once the hazel-eyed youth had finished expressing his thanks, sitting up once more to face Ozai again, the Phoenix King continued, "I take it, if your past statement is true, that you must also contain enough knowledge to ensure my escape from this wretched hellhole of prison." It was posed as less of a question and more like a challenge. As the two men stared each other down intensely, Yutakira let slip another smirk that was soon matched by Ozai's own smirk of amusement and satisfaction.

"You would be correct about that," came Yutakira's soft reply as his hand returned to delve through his item pouch again to gently pull out an unidentifiable object wrapped in a soft, black, satin cloth. "It would seem that Zhao discovered more in that library than just a bunch of dusty books, my Lord. There was also an entire wing devoted to matters of the Spirit World, and though it was carefully hidden from human eyes, a few polite, deceptively honest words to one of Wan Shi Tong's Knowledge Seekers gained him entrance into the wing. It was there that he discovered this."

And with the kind of precision, care, and admiration a collector would typically grant to a highly rare and sought-after artifact, Yutakira gradually removed the fine cloth to reveal the object that it had been protecting. The urge to lean forward to gain a better look was, admittedly, hard to suppress on Ozai's part, being caught up in the anticipation of the act, but he managed to satiate it instead by raising one of his fine eyebrows in curiosity. What was unveiled was a necklace, simple yet elegant in craft. The chain was made of a stainless, shimmering silver, its surface comprising of miniscule, finely carved designs, symbols, and writings whose true origins and meanings could only be distinguished by its creator. The true purpose of the necklace, though, was the stone the chain was linked to. Shaped into a rounded oval, it looked as if a large droplet of water had been solidified, almost like a crystal. It was completely transparent like glass only unnaturally so. For instance, it could not be marred or damaged by anything; not even fingerprints left behind any traces as Yutakira's fingertips briefly brushed it as he had shifted away the cloth. It also gave no kind of reflection, only allowing the dim light of the torches found within the cell to bounce off its surface. If it weren't for the dark fabric that was wrapped around it, one would almost think that there wasn't a stone there at all, nearly being completely invisible. A question demanding explanation was obvious enough to not be voiced by Ozai as Yutakira soon took up the lead to expound on its purpose.

"This is called the Baetyl of Control," began the young soldier. "It was forged in the Spirit World the same time that the first Avatar was created. According to the texts, when the spirit of the world incarnated itself into human form, this necklace was also created to maintain balance. It was once worried that the Avatar, in his or her quest to protect and serve the world, would become too much like what he or she was trying to keep safe. Many feared that all of that power would eventually corrupt and twist an Avatar's mind, making them be carnal, tyrannical, self-indulgent beings. As a safe-guard against that dark future, this necklace was to be used to control the Avatar, or any other powerful bender, in how they are allowed to use their bending powers. However, as the years turned into decades and the decades into centuries, it was quickly discovered that no Avatar was destined to leave behind his or her life of riotousness to go travel down a darker path, and this necklace was soon cast aside and forgotten until a Knowledge Seeker found it, that is."

"How exactly does it work?" There was no denying Ozai's intrigue now.

"Whoever carries the stone on their person is the one who can wield it," explained Yutakira. "Hence why it was made into a necklace; it was the most logical choice. In order to control the powers of a bender, particularly the Avatar, something of great personal value must be taken from them to be absorbed into the stone." After noticing Ozai's perplexity from being told that this seemingly ordinary stone could _absorb_ any type of matter, Yutakira shrugged. "It was formed in the Spirt World, after all, but I'm afraid that I can't get anymore specific as to the why or how the process works; the text Zhao found was exceptionally vague. This will admittedly be the only trial and error dilemma we'll have to go through. Unfortunately, it's also the most important.

"But, anyway, for an Avatar, finding an object of tangible, significant value to them that isn't a person or a familiar is an almost impossible task, especially if that Avatar is an Air Nomad. Therefore, the term 'personal' must be taken literally instead of figuratively. A fingernail, a strand of hair, a piece of flesh, a blood sample... All of these things, if successfully removed from them, can be absorbed into the stone to exercise control over them. However, it was implied that greater influence or control can be utilized based on the sample given to the stone. A fingernail can give you the least amount of authority, a blood sample the most, but since this was never tried, it is all speculation. If you have a powerful bender at your control, my Lord, escaping from this place would be all too easy, especially if the bender is a close friend of those of the new regime. They would be hesitant to attack that person. The only question is... Who should it be?"

Who, indeed? The first person that came to mind was, naturally, the one who had brought about his ruin, Avatar Aang himself. Gaining control over how the Avatar could use his powers to not only set him free but also to attack and destroy everything he held dear sounded like the sweetest revenge he could ever imagine. Unfortunately, he also knew that it would be a short-lived victory. The Avatar was a selfless fool who would sooner sacrifice himself than allow Ozai to gain any headway. He would fight Ozai the whole of the way to that damnably glorious island, even going so far as to commit suicide if he felt the need for it, and then where would Ozai be without any bending power? Returning to the cell wouldn't even be in the picture, he knew. Instead, he would walk straight into his own execution. That simply wouldn't do.

Begrudgingly, Ozai gave up the idea of dealing out his vengeance to the Avatar that way, no matter how perfect it sounded. There would be plenty of time to see to it later after he gained his Firebending back. It was for the same reasons that he also quickly shifted through and discarded the ideas of using Zuko and Iroh for the same purpose. But... who did that leave? As soon as he asked that question, though, lightening seemed to strike his brain to bring forth the most wonderful of realizations.

"While nothing would please me more than to use the Avatar or even my own son and brother to secure the means to my end, I know that none of those choices would be a wise one to make. They would all be too rebellious, too troublesome to control mentally or emotionally even if I could command their bodies and powers. However," Ozai's tone grew deliciously dark as a malevolent smirk graced his features, the gold of his eyes glinting, "there _is _someone who I know I can command wholeheartedly, regardless of how much she tries to struggle; it would all be in vain. Besides, she is someone who has recently made her way onto my payback list. That weak, proud, little Waterbender..."

"Waterbender?" questioned Yutakira while Ozai gave a small, dark chuckle. "You don't mean Katara of the Southern Water Tribe perchance?" Concern was nowhere to be found in Yutakira's voice. Instead, only intrigue, amusement, and approving laced his tone.

"That is precisely the one. Do you know her?"

"We've met, I guess you could say."

"And what was your impression of her?"

"She smiles too much for my taste, almost never stops asking questions, is moody, and is just quite annoying in general, despite how attractive she is. Of course, she's almost considered mild compared to her brother," grimaced Yutakira.

"Yes, it seems she is a different kind of plague wherever she goes. Do you believe you can get a sample from her, preferably one of blood?"

Yutakira smiled smugly. "Oh, most definitely. I have played my part well, for you see, we've barely known each other for a day and she already trusts me. But, then again, she is too trusting to begin with. I'm sure it wouldn't take much or a long time to draw blood from her."

With that, Yutakira rose from his sitting position, giving a deep bow to Ozai once he regained his footing. Ozai nodded his acknowledgement, both knowing that their time for planning was soon to be brought to a close. A replacement guard would be on his way any minute. Yutakira, his long, dark hair brushing against his shoulders, was just about to step through the threshold when Ozai stopped him with one more request.

"About my daughter," he said as Yutakira paused to give a questioning look back, "do you know of what her current condition is?"

"Last I heard, Princess Azula was finally brought to a stable condition but only just so," the hazel-eyed Fire Nation soldier said delicately. "They are keeping her at a mental institution at one of the smaller islands right outside of this one. I know the one."

"When the time comes, do you believe that it will be possible to free her?"

"Well," Yutakira hesitated, "they have doctors monitoring her around the clock, but otherwise, there isn't much in the way of security since most of it is being dedicated to Capital City. But, I think..."

"Are you capable of doing it or aren't you, Yutakira?" Ozai's voice was suddenly harsh and stern. Upon hearing it, Yutakira tensed before turning on his heel to bow again.

"Consider it done, my Lord," he declared with conviction.

"Good. Once the girl and I are clear, I will send you a sign to free Azula. Once you've accomplished that, send me back confirmation, and I will tell you where you can join us."

After that, nothing more needed to be said. Yutakira exited the cell and locked the heavy door behind him and was relieved from duty not even five minutes later. As he walked down the steps out into the crisp air, he could tell both instinctively and from experience that it was extremely early in the morning---maybe close to five---but the sun still wasn't due to rise until a few more hours. Taking brisk steps back towards the palace, the cold did nothing to affect him, and his blank face did nothing to betray the accelerated rate his mind was moving to any outside onlooker. Even to a keen eye, he merely looked to be another well-trained soldier prepared and willing to do his rounds, but in reality, he was so much more. They would never know, at least not yet. He had his orders. There was much he needed to see to in order to achieve success over the next couple of days, at best, or the next several weeks, at the worst. Either way, it would be done.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! A lot of notes for this chapter!**

**Uno: If you thought I was being vague about Aang's feelings or way of thinking, it was deliberate. This also holds true for the information found on the pages Yutakira delivered to Ozai as well as to how he and Zhao decoded where Ryoku Island will show up. I promise that all of this will have light shed on it in due time. **

**Dos: Do you see now why I didn't care much whether you liked Yutakira as an OC or not? As I've told others, I had to create him because there was simply no one else provided in canon that could do his job. More on that as it develops! Yutakira, to me, is a young man with many layers and even more masks. It is very hard to determine for sure whose side he's on. Therefore, if you think that his character and personality have no clear structure or fluctuates more than the stock market, this is deliberate also. He's pretty much a mess.**

**Tres: Ever since I saw The Library episode in Book 2: Earth, I have been completely fascinated with Won Shi Tong's Library, especially with what Zhao discovered there. (Seriously, did you see how many friggin books were in there? ...Heaven...) Since he died so soon in the show and Won Shi Tong just had to throw a fit and bury it, the library was sadly put to rest all too soon, in my opinion. Therefore, I'm really ecstatic to contribute to its true potential with my story. I hope you all feel that the uses my creative license put it to is believable enough. If not, well.....shoot...**

**Cuatro: I want to extend a huge thanks to Avatar Wiki. I would be lost without that massive site of Avatar knowledge.**

**Cinco: Ryoku Island is entirely made up in case you couldn't tell, which I'm sure you could. Ryoku is one of the Japanese words for power. But, please note, that I would never refer to it as "Power Island." That sounds like where you can get a gym badge in Pokemon. Instead, it's English name is "Island of Power." (And, yes, I know that it is not written in the correct Japanese form to be referred to in this way. The reason for the Japanese name is because the Chinese word for power just didn't work for me. Chinese is the predominate language that is found throughout the Avatar world despite it being animated in Korea... Go figure.) Not a big improvement, you say? Well.... :P**

** Seis: I'm about a week away from beginning college, so please savor this chapter. I'm not so sure how much time my schedule will allow me to write, so... Pray for me, guys.**

**Until the next update! Please review!!!!!!!**


	6. Ch 6: Bargain

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry about how long it's taken me to update this. But, well... That's college, right? But, no, there has been more than that going on that has prevented me from writing. You see, this summer, I got into ****_Heroes_... I rented the entire first season. Then, I've been watching seasons two and three online... Why? Because yesterday (Monday) was the Season Four two-hour premiere.... Therefore, in order to make it, I had to watch three to four episodes PER DAY, so I could watch it and not be like, "wtf? What is going on!?" And each episode is around 40-43 minutes... Add in loading times for the videos as well as setbacks from video glitches and the like, and you have a lot of time that's been eaten away. But, yeah, that's all over now! I'm all caught up, ready for the new season, done all my homework/studying (mostly), so now I can write again. Hooray!**

**Thank you to Reviewers: O-OrhcpO-O, Luna-Cat-Kitty, Katie Terrell, LadyoftheHouseofMoon (thank you for your message. It really got my tail in gear to write!), There's a Knock at your Door (your penname is amazing as was your review. Thank you for your input. I hope you enjoy this one, too.)**

**Thank you to those who Favorited: SteampunkOni **

**Well, enough of that. On to chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar... Sigh. Whatever. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Bargain

Listless would be the kindest word to describe Katara when she awoke the next morning. After a long night of fitful sleep and a heavy heart, the morning was greeted by her with an exasperated sigh and a frosty glare. Getting out of bed seemed to be the hardest, most dreadful trial she had ever undertaken throughout her whole life, but after twelve minutes of pep talk and a well-timed intervention by Mai and Toph, Katara sluggishly got dressed in the fashionable by slightly revealing ruby outfit she had donned while she had traveled undercover through the Fire Nation. She subconsciously refused to acknowledge that Aang had been with her at the time of the journey, though.

As she traveled the corridors towards the Dining Hall, even her sleep-deprived, hazy mind could distinguish the protective way Mai and Toph seemed to flank her whenever they passed someone in the hall, be it guard, servant, or noble. The girls never said anything to anyone, for their cool looks were enough to keep everyone away. All the same, they couldn't stop their whispers, which Katara couldn't help but hear. The Waterbender never really caught what they were saying to one another; however, their accusing tones, condemning looks, and the fact that Katara's name and the Avatar were in the same sentence together more than enlightened her as to what they were talking about. By the time they had finally reached the double doors of the Dining Hall, Katara had never been so tense before, though whether it was from rage, nervousness, anxiety, or discomfort from being the main topic of Capital City's conversations, she couldn't say. Katara and emotions were very distant from each other this morning.

Breakfast was an equally quiet affair, in her case anyway. Both Mai and Toph sat on both sides of her while Suki and Ty Lee were arranged strategically in front of her, both having been briefed on their friend's situation beforehand and offering looks of sympathy and support when they could. Each of them were effective in derailing a conversation whenever anyone present at the table attempted to question Katara to the extent where they grew quick to back off when either Toph or Mai bacame extensively involved. Well, all except Sokka who was, of course, entirely oblivious. There was a reasonable explanation for his tactlessness, though, a reason that Katara was well familiar with: for whatever reason, whenever her dear brother was around food, the reasonable, quick-witted strategist that he was took a long holiday, often to the degradation for everyone around him, especially himself. This morning, she could excuse him. It wasn't like she was really paying attention to anything, after all.

Except for one thing.

Aang was noticeably absent from the table, something Sokka was quick to loudly point out. According to Iroh, whose word could always be trusted and counted upon, he had stormed in during a late night tea session (well, in Iroh's case) between himself and Zuko and demanded to be put on an overnight away mission, that any mission would do. So, to appease him, Iroh requested that Aang deliver a trivial, thought-up-on-the-spot message to each of the elder members of the Order of the White Lotus that was a simple open-invitation for tea at the palace whenever they so wished. He had left with Appa and Momo and had not since returned.

All too soon, breakfast was over, and it only took a moment for Katara to realize what that meant. Food duty for Ozai. And she was feeling far less than overly-cheery, and thus, annoying as she had promised herself she would be during her last visit.

_I'll just have to fake it, I guess. _She didn't believe a word of it.

As she was walking out the door, tray in hand (it was a glossy onyx color this time), Iroh stopped her, asking about her well-being. She knew what it was: an opening for her to have a sort of counseling session with him, to tell him the full extent of what had happened last night, and what she was currently dealing with. She couldn't accept it. She felt that he took on too many people's problems as it was. He didn't need any extra burden from her. So, with a smile that she didn't feel, she said she was fine, thanked him for asking, and turned back to walk out the door into the misty, morning air. She could tell he didn't believe her, either.

Walking up the long incline to the Prison Tower was a more hazardous affair than normal for her; she must have tripped three or four times by skidding her foot over some loose gravel and almost sending the tray of food to the ground in the process. Having to turn around and go back to the palace for another dish really didn't appeal to her and her frayed nerves at all, so despite how weary and half-asleep she was, she concentrated more energy than she really had on the task at hand. She reasoned that if she finished up early, she could always return to her room for a nap and recover some of her spirit.

Idly, she wondered if Yutakira was still at his post; it was still quite early in the morning, so maybe he hadn't been relieved yet. Poking her head around the corner after she clamored up the stairs, she found her answer. He wasn't there. It was the guard from before, she could tell from his superior height and build. It was a real shame. She really felt like she could use an ally that morning. Oh, well, there was nothing that could be done about it. Drawing her head back, she leaned against the stone wall behind her, one foot still on the steps as she balanced the tray on her legs. She tried to gather herself together that morning as she had done yesterday, but she concluded that the effort was futile before she even began. She was simply too tired and uncaring to build up her guard and monitor her actions. What was the point, anyway?

What was she doing with Ozai? Really and truthfully? Looking at the situation from a less emotionally attached, and thus objective, standpoint, there was no doubt left within her that what they were doing was so childish and juvenile. What kind of a grown man makes a point and a delight in needling away at a girl like her? And why did she, a mature young adult, humor it, and even worse, encourage it to new heights?

Even the answer was exceedingly simple.

Because it was fun. Because it was exciting. Because all she had been doing for the past seven or eight months was to simply stand by like some sort of figure head and watch as other people--incompetent people--struggled to remount the world's building blocks into the best shape they could imagine for it, which so far have not been very promising. She had been idle for far too long, so it was really no wonder that facing a challenge like Ozai gave her such a thrill, such a reminder that she was still alive, regardless of how petty it was. In some sort of bizarre, twisted way, their interludes made her happy just as much as it made her agonize in her frustrations. A help as well as a hurt. Again, it reminded her that she was still alive. Human. Not some lifeless puppet for the politicians to pull her over to their side as their argument saw fit.

With that realization, Katara no longer felt tired. She was able to push it to the back of her mind and ignore it, ignore everything--including Aang. None of that mattered right now. Not in this arena. Not in this...

"Alright, Ozai," Katara smiled grimly, her eyes narrowed in some warped concentration, "let's keep playing the game."

She wasted no more time rounding the corner and approaching his cell, nearly impatient at how purposefully and slowly the guard drew forth his keys to unlock the door. The smile on her face was so wide when he opened the door that the guard himself did a double-take upon seeing it, entirely disbelieving in what he was seeing. He honestly couldn't believe that this girl would be _glad_ to see his former tyrant of a leader, not after all the shouting he had been hearing. His confusion was entirely understandable. There was no way he would know what to look for to indicate whether Katara was being earnest or not.

She was, in a way. For her, this meeting meant vengeance. One that she would try her absolute hardest to enjoy. For if the guard had stared at her a moment longer, he would have seen her expressive eyes gleam with smugness and mischief, her smile as fake as a silk flower--nice to look at to the untrained eye but utterly noticeable and despicable for someone who coveted the real thing.

"Good morning, my Lord!" the Waterbender cried out in an overly-cheery, singsongy voice that even she felt annoyed by after the door swung shut behind her. She couldn't stop the grin that flashed across her face as she noticed him start at the shrillness of her voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up! I didn't, did I?"

Whether he had been sleeping before she entered or not, she truly didn't care. In all hindsight, she really hoped she had roused him violently from any slumber he might have been having. The thought in itself was wonderful to her.

"Girl, there is no need for you to shout when you're standing not ten feet from me," came his irritated reply that sounded something between a snarl and a growl. Normally, she would have been impressed that _any _human could make their voice sound that animalistic, but somehow she justified that she was in the presence of an animal, so therefore, it didn't count.

"What do you mean, my Lord? I'm not shouting," Katara affirmed innocently using the same level of volume and shrillness as before. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing outright. She always seemed to feel the need to do that when she was the one turning the tables.

If glares could kill, Katara was sure that she would have been swallowed up into an endless pit of fire for all eternity if the look Ozai cut at her had any say about it. Well, that was strange... His earlier looks of fury towards her had always seemed icy and biting, the exact opposite of the element he had once championed. It had been one of the first things she'd noticed about him, but now, something was different. Something had changed in his eyes, in himself, but _what_? And more importantly, why did she care?

_Probably because it's setting off warning bells in my head,_ she reasoned, _like I should take extra precaution or something. But, that's the only reason! It's gotta be... You know what? It doesn't matter. Red flags have gone up around him before; it didn't stop me then, and it's certainly not going to stop me now!_

Before she could make another comment, he spoke harshly, "Just put down the damn tray, and get the hell out of my sight."

Oh, _no_! _Someone_ really wasn't a morning person, was he? _Splendid!_

"You mean you're tired of me already?" the Water Tribe girl inquired dramatically in fake hurt. "But, I had _so_ much I wanted to talk about with you!"

And as merrily as you please, she placed down the tray in its proper place, twirled around energetically, and practically skipped to the chair that was currently leaning against the wall beside the door. Picking up its light weight, she moved it so that it would sit in front of the tray, though she made sure it was a respectable distance from both it and the bars. She merely wanted to make sure she had his attention. Sitting down, she crossed her legs Indian-style on the chair, supporting her elbows with her legs as she propped her face into her palms and looked ever-so-expectant that Ozai would be _dying_ to hear whatever story that popped into her head.

"So, are you ready to listen? Though, to be honest, I'll probably start talking regardless if you are or not." She stopped to give him the sweetest smile she could muster knowing she didn't mean a bit of it.

Meanwhile, the ex-Fire Lord looked like he had been slapped in the face. Just _what_ was this chit doing? If he had been a person of lesser discipline, he would have just come right out and said, "What. The. _Hell?_"

"Girl, what is the meaning of this? You are acting like an impudent child. Control yourself and desist with this nonsense at once before I make you." His voice left no room for argument, suddenly slipping down an octave into a silky, dark tone.

If Katara were really in her right mind this morning, she probably would have reacted unconsciously and toned it down a little. However, she was still on her high of success at how he was barely dealing with her roundabout behavior as well as still reeling for an outlet for her earlier confrontation and aftermath with Aang. And, just like that, she had her story.

"Oh, _I'm_ acting like an 'impudent child', right, right," she nodded sagely before tilting her head in a questioning manner, "but weren't you just telling me last night during all your ranting and raving about how childish my silent treatment of you was? And now I _am _actually talking to you, and it's still not up to your standards!" A long-suffering sigh emerged from her lips before she shook her head and muttered, "_Royals_. They're n-e-e-ever satisfied."

Now just leaving one hand to prop up her chin, she used the other to fiddle around with her dark, silky hair that was spilling down her shoulders, twirling one strand around her fingers. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but were _you---_" she gestured with the same hand to point at him, "just telling _me---_" she pointed back to herself, "that you'll _make_ me stop if I refuse to? How are you going to do that? You're not exactly in a position to give orders because, you see, you're in there---" she swept the hand that was propping her head up in the direction of the cell and then returned it to its former place, "and I'm, well, you get the idea, right?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"You insolent, little bi---!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" she wagged a finger at him scoldingly, mockingly. "Now, none of that, or you could hurt my feelings. Do you want to hear my story or not? Well, it's like this..."

She never gave him the time to respond throughout her storytelling. Little did he know, it really would have hurt her deeply if he'd called her a bitch. She could handle name-calling easily enough, but being called things like that had always had an adverse effect on her. She was incredibly sensitive to having those words applied to her, ever since she was a small child. She recalled a memory from what seemed like a long time ago of Sokka beating up---or trying to, anyway---a boy much larger than him for calling Katara the same word when she refused to go penguin sledding with him. It seemed he had picked it up from his drunken sailor of a grandfather who had been brutally injured in the war and relieved from service. Sokka knew what it meant. She didn't, but when he had explained it to her, it all became brutally clear. She _never_ wanted to be _anything_ like that description, but with Ozai, she felt it was warranted. He warranted a lot of exceptions in her case.

The Waterbender didn't focus too much on where that particular train of thought would lead her, though. She had other things to give attention to, like a story to weave.

"So, I had the _loveliest_ night last night! Oh, yes, even after all the mean, nasty things you said to me. It was actually really easy. You see, Aang took me out last night and, oh---! You _do_ know who Aang is, right? You know, he has a blue Airbending tattoo on his forehead, rides a sky bison, is the bridge between the worlds: the Avatar, he soundly defeated you when he was only fifteen years old---Well, ok, ok... He's actually, technically, _one-hundred_ and fifteen years old, if it makes you feel any better. Anyway---"

After drenching that wound with as much salt as she could---in the most innocent manner possible, of course---she hurtled herself away on some make-up dream date with Aang that went to the stars and back. She knew it was probably the last thing on heaven, hell, and earth that he would want to hear or imagine and by the look of disgust on his face, she had hit it right it one. A few things of the story were actually true, like when he'd made a necklace for her out of flowers and fishing line, but most of it was merely what she had once imagined would take place between them when she'd first had a crush on him all those months ago. All innocent little excursions, of course; for better or for worse, she had never felt the need to wander down darker paths as far as her relationship with Aang had been concerned.

* * *

"---And, then, we took Appa and flew to this quaint, beautiful, little valley just outside the Crater, so we could lay on the grass and watch the stars in the sky---"

Ozai had never been a suicidal person, but he couldn't deny that the fork that was being held in a death grip in his hand looked _very_ tempting. She had been talking like this for thirty straight minutes, and it seemed to him that she never took a breath in that entire time. Her voice was still that nails-against-a-chalkboard shrill that she had unceremoniously adopted since she had stepped foot within the room. He lamented the loss of his powers more than ever now, for if he still had them, he wouldn't stop until he had melted the bars into fiery little embers and burned her throat out with them. Soon, though, his lack of powers would no longer be an issue if he and Yutakira succeeded in their mission, which they would. He would accept nothing less. Until then, though... It was a shame the cooking staff never let slip a knife that was actually sharp with his meal. When he came to throwing them, he was a decent shot...

For the record, she had not startled him awake when she had entered earlier. He had been meditating to clear and organize his thoughts for the plan that lay ahead for him. It was that same plan, that same, glorious plan, that kept him as calm as he had been concerning her that morning, for she would know regret for her actions and words towards him very soon. Suffering would be her teacher, just as it had been for his son.

He would admit that she had surprised him. He had never seen her in Fire Nation attire before. It suited her. Damn him to the abyss for confessing so and damn her as well while he was at it, but it did suit her. It was far more revealing than anything a noblewoman would wear, but that was not a complaint. Something unsettling stirred within him about the whole thing, but it was unnerving and a feeling he did not want to analyze, so he forced it back into the far reaches of his mind. It was easy to keep it there when she started _shouting_ oh-so-_joyfully_ at him, despite what she had denied earlier.

He had probably been finished eating for fifteen minutes now and was sure to make a show of it once he had. What a load of good it did him... He had eaten more quickly than usual as he was under the impression that she would actually leave once he was finished; she had been so quick to do so in her past visits, but that had been because he was the one who was doing all he could to dismantle her. Not the other way around. He sorely regretted it because now he had nothing whatsoever to occupy his time and thoughts away from her constant, idiotic chatter, and she didn't look anywhere near stopping anytime soon. A normal person would let their mind wander, but Ozai was not normal and he never allowed any part of himself to wander. He would have never achieved what he had if he'd continued to be that dreamer of a boy from some life long since past; his father had made sure of that, and he couldn't be more grateful. Being an idealist and a selfless fool like Zuko and Iroh did nothing to appeal him at all.

He had never seen her act like such a, well, like such a _girl_. She had always seemed to be made of better, more stronger stuff than this nonsense. It was maddening. It was infuriating. It was wrong. And the damned, bloody _Avatar_ was all to thank for it. Just another reason to kill him, then.

Honestly, how many bloody places could she and the Avatar go in one night?

"And, he took my hand and stared deep into my eyes before he whispered sweetly, 'Katara, I lov---'"

Oh,_ God, _spare him!

The Phoenix King would never admit it, not even under pain of death, but he had never been happier or more thankful to see his son come walking through the door at that moment.

"Katara? Am I...interrupting something?"

* * *

Katara gasped in surprise at the new voice in the room and spun around in her seat so quickly that it rocked in place, almost knocking her off her balance to land on the floor. Had she really been talking so much and so loudly that she hadn't even heard the door open? Well, apparently so.

"Zuko!" she exclaimed, rising from her seat. "What, uh, what brings you here?"

"The usual. I need to talk with my father," his tone took a harder edge when he mentioned the most hated person in his life. "Perhaps get some answers this time."

"Oh, I see."

"Do I want to know what you two were talking about?" He settled a confused yet sharp gaze on her as he spoke. Katara began to blush in embarrassment. She hadn't ever intended for anyone outside of this cell to know the full extent of their little...exchanges.

"Oh, uh, well, it was nothing really---"

"She was discussing her relationship with the Avatar with me," cut in Ozai smugly as a smirk creeped its way across his face. The velvet silk of his voice made her want to gag. Or punch him in the face. Preferably the latter if it were possible. Meanwhile, Ozai praised his son silently once again, probably doing so more times in that one morning than he had in his entire life. "A truly _fascinating_ subject." Katara's incensed look transformed his smirk into a triumphant grin.

"Is that true, Katara?" By the way Zuko was speaking, he didn't believe his father. He couldn't, really, it made no sense.

"Well, um," Katara now felt her whole body heating up and gave her own blessings to the dimness of the room, "kinda, yeah, I guess."

Zuko blinked a few times in bafflement. "Katara," he said slowly and bluntly, "why would my father want to know about that?"

Before Katara could think of some excuse to cover this all up, Ozai beat her to the reply, "Yes, _Katara_, why _exactly_ would I want to know about that?"

If Zuko wasn't in the room, she swore she would have frozen him to the wall right then and there. But, then again, if Zuko wasn't there, they wouldn't be having this discussion. Period. Maybe she should freeze him to the wall instead.

"Oh, honestly, it was nothing! Just a moment of weakness. I needed to unload on _somebody_ and, really, who is he going to tell?" She crossed the room hurriedly and spouted just as she moved the door open, "I'll just wait outside, shall I?" Without waiting for a reply, she exited the room and closed the door firmly behind her, not realizing that the two men left in the room felt very different things upon her last statement.

With Zuko, it was understanding. He had gathered what had happened between Katara and Aang from Mai, and while he was saddened with the pain they were both going through, he knew that it was the best route for both of them. They would both be able to move on and be happy again. Just...why confide in his father, though? That sounded like a suicidal tendency waiting to happen, telling a person like him your personal troubles. He'd have to ask her about it later.

For Ozai, he felt like he had missed something completely. His son had developed this sympathetic look in his eyes as he watched her leave, and she had just spoke about her relationship with her little boy-toy Avatar like it was a doomed world just waiting to end. Hadn't she just been on cloud nine with how _wonderful_ and _caring_ and _sweet_ and _perfect_ he was to her (her words, never his)? And if that was really the case, didn't she have a few girlfriends she could divulge it to and not make his ears bleed with agony? That's what women do, right? On both counts? Something didn't add up, and he would discover what it was.

"What did she mean, 'unload on somebody'?"

"Oh, please, don't sit there and pretend that you're interested in her relationship problems. It's none of your business that she and Aang are broken up, anyway."

Broken up? Oh, this was delicious. Since Zuko was too busy situating himself in the chair Katara had previously occupied, he missed the dangerous smile that slid onto Ozai's features, a mixture of mischief and malice adding sparks to his golden eyes.

"And what brings my esteemed son to visit me in my humble cell this time?"

"You already know the answer to that," stated Zuko in a cold voice.

"Then I can't help but wonder why we're having this conversation at all. I will tell you nothing."

It was silent for a long moment before Zuko struggled to get out his next words. "How can you keep doing this? She is your wife---"

"She _was_ my wife. Don't confuse it."

"And, I'm your son. Your _only_ son---"

"Please. I have enough to depress me here in this mouth of hell. Don't remind me of my greatest regret," Ozai stated blandly. Zuko's hands clenched at his sides.

"Just tell me," he gritted out, "where she is." He made this too easy...

"Where who is?"

"MY MOTHER, YOU BASTARD!" Zuko shouted out, unable to hold his temper anymore as he shot up from the seat so fast that it rocked backwards to the ground with a _smack!_ Bright yellow and orange fire erupted violently from his closed fists as well as from the torches on the walls which illuminated the rage on his face and the amusement on Ozai's.

"I'm about to tell you the same answer I've been giving you from the start of this staggered interrogation. I hope you're not too surprised. I don't kn---"

"Don't know or don't care?" interrupted Zuko sharply.

"Pick one," shot Ozai in a matching tone of keenness.

The son who was now Fire Lord unleashed a snarl of frustration so akin to the ones that Ozai was so masterful of that it was a true wonder how both parties continually missed themselves in each other. Zuko began to pace around the room, arms crossed and robes billowing out behind him. The fire from the torches had receded somewhat since his outburst but were still bright enough to illuminate certain parts of his face, causing its shadows to make his features appear sharper than they really were. The scar on the left side of his face looked particularly sinister in that moment, being both a testament to the brutality of the man that granted it to him and the challenges its carrier had to face, overcome, and defeat to become a better person. In time, he turned back to his father again to find him still seated against the wall, his right shoulder pressed against the bars and his eyes staring straight ahead to the opposite wall. Slowly, he approached the bars, mindful of the tray that was still on the ground.

"Tell me. Where. She is."

"Poor boy, how do you even know she's still alive?"

"She is! She has to be."

"But how do you _know?_"

"I just do, alright! I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand, you, who I don't think has ever been close to another living person before. How would you be able to understand the strength of a connection between two people, of two people knowing if the other is hurt, in danger, alive, or happy even if they're not even in the same country? How would you know and identify that kind of bond? She is alive, and nothing you say to try to put me in doubt will change that resolution in me."

"Touching, son. But that still doesn't give me any incentive at all to tell you a thing, if I even know anything at all." Ozai was ready for this discussion to be over and done with, but he couldn't deny how surprised he was at Zuko's next words. They surprised him, too, to say them.

"How about we make a deal, then?" On the outside, Zuko betrayed nothing, but inwardly, he was in complete disbelief of himself. What was he doing making a deal with the devil like this? "If you can tell me something, anything that leads to me finding Mom, then I'll... I'll revoke your life sentence. You can be removed from this cell and taken back to the palace on around the clock house arrest. I can never grant you your freedom, but the palace is much better than this place. You know that. It's a good bargain for you."

He wanted to take them back. He wanted to take those words back but he couldn't. It was done, and all he could do was wait for Ozai's decision.

Ozai's mind was shrewdly taking in every possibility of this agreement. Currently, he could see no negative outcome in agreeing. If Yutakira wasn't able to deliver his escape from this jail, then it would be easier to accomplish in the palace. He wouldn't lie. The idea of having servants again and posh living quarters even for a miniscule amount of time greatly appealed to him, not to mention the looks on Zuko's friends' faces once they realized what he'd done. Especially the looks on the Avatar and the Waterbender... It sounded nice, but why not screw around with his son for a bit more?

"I agree to your terms. Tell me, have you bothered to check the town of Gaoling in the Earth Kingdom? It was never a strategic location for us to conquer to help bring down the Earth Kingdom, so it was very rarely touched by the Fire Nation throughout the war. A quaint little town like that seems like your mother's type of environment to find peace in, not to mention it would be easy for her to adjust and hide there as very few of our people found the need to travel to such a place."

"So, she's there?" Zuko stated breathlessly, barely containing his excitement.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Like I said, it seems like the kind of place she'd dwell in. I know you still won't believe me, but I never kept tabs on your mother like you are so wont to believing. I never intended for her to return to her old life as Fire Lady, so why bother myself with her affairs? I had better, more important things to do."

The two stared each other down for a long minute before Zuko straightened and turned to walk towards the door. "Very well. I'll start searching there, then."

"Our bargain?" Zuko froze with his hand on the handle.

"I keep my word. If I find her there, you will be removed from here. Back to the palace." Hating himself but feeling it was necessary, he wrenched open the door and slammed it behind him, nodding to Katara as he swept past her down the hall to return to his duties. He was already late for a meeting with the economic planners.

* * *

Katara had tried to make small talk with the guard outside while she waited, but he quickly made it clear to her that he had an uneventful life.

_Don't quit your day job, pal._

So, all she could really do was think about what she had seen in there while she had been busy talking Ozai's ear off. Ever since she had detected that weird little something in his eyes, she paid more attention to him and his actions, no matter how subtle.

First, she noticed that they must have granted him a bath recently. His hair, though still uncombed, hadn't been as dirty and oily as she remembered from before. He had also seemed to be sweating if the small beads of water on his brow had been anything to go by. She didn't really think it was that hot in there, but then again, she wasn't around torches all day, even if she did live in the Fire Palace. She was also confused about his behavior towards her that morning. She expected him to be far more nastier than he was, especially considering how annoying she knew she had been. But, he'd barely done or said anything. That was enough to alert her that something was up because that wasn't like him at all. She hadn't even know him for two days, and she was sure of that much. What was it, then? She refused to believe that he was just "off his game" or something stupid like that.

Should she tell someone? Iroh, maybe? But what would she say?

_"Hi, Uncle Iroh! Listen, I hope you're not busy, but I think you need to know that your brother is being a bad boy, or at least, he's trying to be. I don't really know what he's up to, but he's gotta be up to something! He's barely insulting me anymore!"_

Right. That would fly real well...

"MY MOTHER, YOU BASTARD!" Katara jumped halfway out of her skin at Zuko's booming voice. She spun towards the guard to find out that he hadn't even reacted.

"I-is that normal? Everything's ok, right? We shouldn't go in there?"

"It's pretty much the norm, yeah," the guard grunted out, untroubled. "Don't tell me you haven't heard yourself in there?"

Katara's face grew hot again. "Heh, I guess you're right about that," she said awkwardly.

She went back to lean against the wall.

_So, that's why he came, _she mused sadly_. He's still trying to find his mother, I knew that, but... Is he really relying on Ozai to help him?_

Katara couldn't see how Ozai would find it within himself to give Zuko the answers he wanted. He hated Zuko, and for all she knew, he hated his mother, too. Why would he want the both of them to find each other and be happy while he was stuck in purgatory? Katara hoped Zuko wasn't blind enough to miss that realization, for his sake.

Eventually, he emerged and gave away nothing. Leaving her to take care of clean up duty and then leave. She had had enough fun for one morning, obviously.

The air in the room felt strange to her. It was a mixture of pain, hope, sorrow, and amusement. She would soon find out why the amusement.

* * *

Was Ursa really at Gaoling? Hell if he knew, but if it kept his son focused on his wild goose chase, then that meant less opposition he would have to face when the jailbreak was underway.

And then he and his little Waterbender could get reacquainted with one another. He felt that they still didn't quite understand each other. They certainly had trust issues.

He was silent as she reclaimed the tray. He let her think he was finished with her until she was just approaching the door.

"So, you and the Avatar have found soul-mates in one another, it seems," he said emotionlessly as if he were merely stating fact. He could tell her confusion of his interest even without looking at her.

"Well, yes, it's just as I told you." She was on her guard.

"Hn," he submitted before looking towards the ceiling thoughtfully as one would muse the mysteries of the universe. "Yet, I seem to have come across a different story." Here, he turned his head to look directly at her, the amber of his eyes burning through hers. "Do I detect some trouble in paradise? Your response didn't seem all that meaningful. You were just _so_ ecstatic about it earlier. Does love tire you out that quickly?"

He sent her a lewd smirk which she had the sense to ignore, though it really disturbed her to wonder about what he was alluding to.

"I fail to see how our happiness is any of your business---"

"Oh, but it is because you see... _You_---" he pointed to her in a cruel mockery of her earlier gestures, "came to _me_---" he pointed back to himself, "and spilled your fragile little heart out to me and thought there would be no consequences. I know you lied, little girl."

He straightened his posture into a more relaxing-looking pose somehow before delivering the killing blow, not caring if it was true or not. Smirking cruelly with cold laughter in his eyes, he mocked, "So, then, tell me, how long did it take before the Avatar was able to fuck you and move on to some other little whore?"

His response was the sound of metal hitting stone, china breaking on the ground, and a lone heart-wrenching sob that escaped past Katara's defenses before she fled, leaving the tray, plates, and silverware on the ground where it had slipped through her numb fingers.

He couldn't help himself. He laughed. He seemed to only be able to do that with her.

* * *

Yutakira was stunned to find his target crying silently in a shadowed corner of the training grounds. This seemed all too easy.

_Damn, Ozai, when you said you'd make her be completely weak and unsuspecting, you really meant it, didn't you?_

Whether he was acting or not, Yutakira had never been good dealing with emotional women, but it had to be done. He had a job to do. That was his mantra the entire time he sat with Katara, rocking her back and forth, telling her everything was going to be ok, and that she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to. She did a little, but he barely listened. He merely nodded when he was supposed to and inserted little quips and jokes to get her to calm down and smile again.

He was comfortable with morally gray. After all...

He had a job to do.

* * *

**A/N: This is it. The big one. Next chapter... What you've been waiting for. Of course, that's if we're thinking the same thing... lol Please review!**


	7. Ch 7: Betrayal

**A/N: No need to let this be any longer than it already is. Please enjoy!**

**Thank you to reviewers: LadyoftheHouseofMoon and Luna-Cat-Kitty. As you two were the only reviewers last chapter, I find it fitting to dedicate this one to you! Thank you for being so supportive and wonderful!**

**Thank you to those who have Favorited/Story Alerted: Dawnriver-Ublazlover-Zutarafan, pinky-fluff, and DeadRatSam. Y'all are wonderful, too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, so... No soup for you!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Betrayal

Yutakira kept a close watch on Katara throughout the week. However, he was sure to maintain a respectable distance from her, unlike her close companions who, it seemed, were going out of their way to smother her without actually realizing they were doing it. He knew it would pay off to his advantage in the very near future. Katara was a patient girl, he knew, but even she had her breaking point, and he would be sure to be there when she did.

She hadn't cried again since her last breakdown. In fact, there wasn't much that slipped through her defenses anymore, and he wasn't the only one that realized it. He had overheard the Kyoshi Warrior, Suki, speak to the Fire Lord's bland girlfriend about it. Despite how averse the girl seemed to emotion, she appeared concerned for Katara in an instant. It was truly ironic... They were all so close to her, and yet, none of them could see it. Ozai was beginning to affect her, to _change_ her even, and he was the only one who saw it to be so. The thought brought a smirk to his lips every time.

It seemed that everything was going according to plan. He hadn't anticipated her breakup with the Avatar, but it was a more than welcome development all the same. It only made it easier to isolate her, after all. To make her feel comfortable in his presence. It was gaining that trust from her that his entire operation was resting upon; having that fall apart on him was not an option as it would no doubt set them back a _long_ way. He didn't have time for setbacks or screw-ups. He hadn't been trained to humor them.

Her behavior towards Ozai had drastically changed as well. He was never there to see it in person, but he'd gathered as much from the man himself on his night watches. Apparently, conversation had become too much of a bother for her, giving it the same kind of attention and affection one would grant a slaughtered animal that had gotten run over in the street. Contrary to both their expectations, she had come to her next shift for lunch and every one after that. Every time, she would fix the Phoenix King with the deadliest, most loathing glare she could muster. If she didn't feel like wasting such precious energy on the likes of him, then she would simply settle for a blank, cold stare, one that would make Zuko's girlfriend glow with pride, he imagined. Then, she'd literally throw the tray down at his feet and march out the door with all the self-righteousness of a misled priest. She never returned for the tray until her next shift.

The first time she'd done this, Ozai was stunned beyond belief before it quickly gave way to a deep, burning rage. Yutakira could tell this even as he tried to hide it. Hell, he himself had to subtly stab his finger with a small pocketknife he kept with him at all times to prevent himself from laughing in front of his _master _(that title still made him laugh in private), but even so, he still hadn't been able to keep his eyes from widening and his jaw from dropping to the floor.

The girl really did have spine, he'd give her that. He just hoped she'd still be living when the _real_ fun began. The look on her face would be too priceless to pass up.

From what he'd gathered, Ozai had tried to do everything in his power to change up the girl's newfound and apparently bulletproof routine. Unfortunately, though, when there were iron bars in one's way, it was nigh impossible to deliver the deserved punishment he dearly wanted to bestow on her, so he'd worked with what he had: sneers, jeers, and insults galore.

Nothing. It got him absolutely nothing. She never broke stride, never let her features shift to anything less than cold unaffectedness. He would have sworn she was just a clever, little actress if not for one thing. Her eyes never changed, either. They remained cold, deadly, and defiant. Unbreakable. Something they'd never done before. In the past, her eyes gave everything about her away, but now they were her greatest shield and protection. Yutakira saw the difference himself every day since. If he wasn't a seasoned soldier used to death and bloodshed on a daily basis, he would have thought it a bit unsettling. As it was, however, all he saw in her was a common change that happened to all idealists and dreamers who had entered the war alongside him, their hopes crushed under the heel of necessity and brokenness. Unlike them, though, Katara still retained a bit of her fire.

But as amusing as this all was to watch, it was about time things got moving. The Fire Nation soldier was beginning to grow annoyed with the waiting, and he didn't appreciate Ozai's mounting impatience and threats, either. His charming leader just didn't seem to understand how difficult it was to get a blood sample from a person you barely knew and make it look like an accident! Still, Yutakira admitted to himself that today and the few days after would be his best opportunity to act. The Avatar kept going away from the Capital on these random missions, no doubt wanting to remain as far away from Katara as possible, and Ozai had informed him four days ago that his son would probably be leaving soon on "a fruitless wild goose chase," too. Lo and behold, he had departed yesterday morning to search for his mother and former Fire Lady, Ursa, with Iroh acting as Steward in his stead.

He really couldn't imagine a better time to act.

So, he was at the training grounds once again. Katara was spending more and more of her time here, so it was only a matter of time before she made an appearance. In fact, as it was already four in the evening, she should be coming any minute now.

And really, what better way to get a blood sample than a simple sparring "accident?"

* * *

This was starting to become extremely wearying to Katara. Who knew that blocking her most painful feelings and emotions of late would have such a degrading affect on her positive ones and the rest of herself? Her mind, body, and spirit were steadily shutting down under the strain of it. She was about ready to just let it all go and return to the way she'd been before, but...she couldn't. Something in the back of her mind prevented, no, _warned_ her against doing so, and let's face it, Katara would not be a Waterbending Master today if she'd ignored her instincts. So she did the only thing she could: she clutched to her new methods with an iron grip.

Do not misconstrue that Katara had become emotionless, however, because she hadn't. She couldn't go that far even if she wanted to. It wasn't who she was supposed to be. However, she was finding it harder to find reasons to smile or laugh. Her old bright and happy behavior was able to be brought up when she really needed it for her friends, but it was harder to do. It felt almost...foreign to her. As for making herself happy, that was almost impossible unless she felt that she really deserved it. So far, that hadn't happened yet.

She had gotten over Ozai's most recent insult towards her. It had been hard, but she'd done it and hadn't batted an eye at it since. As of now, she was more mortified of the way she'd reacted to it, in front of both Ozai _and_ Yutakira! She'd really hit rock bottom then, but at least it'd meant that the only way she could have gone was up. And she had, though not in the most conventional manner and definitely not the way she, or anyone else, had expected. No matter. It got the job done.

And it kept her from being hurt further.

Ozai was just at the start of that list. Ever since she'd starting to practically hurl his food at him where he sat, he'd dropped all pleasantries--if you could call them that--and attacked her with everything he had. The old Katara would have broken under that avalanche, she knew, but not this new one, not this..._machine_.

Machine? Yes, as she dwelled on it, that truly was what she'd become. She functioned with all the energy and life of one of the Fire Nation's airships. You wanted a joyful, smiling Katara? Fine, she'd come out and breathe for a bit. Oh, was it time to go on defensive mode? Happy Katara, you're out. Stone cold, shatterproof Katara, show 'em what you've got! It seemed she cranked out her personalities, new and old, as the situation provided for them.

She still refused to back down, though. A promise was a promise, even if it was only made to herself. She would _not_ back down from her task or Ozai. Did it really matter that she didn't want to play games anymore? What was the point if she just kept losing them? Her new way was already proving to be much more productive on her part.

But Ozai aside, there were other things that were draining her spirit. The first was how suffocated she was starting to feel. It seemed like she was never alone anymore. Everywhere she went there was always _someone_ there. For instance, there were those like Sokka, Ty Lee, and Suki who would purposely find her, it seemed, only to engage in what sounded like urgent conversation but was all really just made up on the spot. Then, there were those like Zuko, Mai, and Toph who would suddenly appear in her company only to say a few words before shutting down into silence. And then they would just..._stay_ there. There were even times when she would just get up and leave the room only to have them follow her to give her "company." It was starting to drive her mad!

The only ones who seemed to get the hint were Iroh and, surprisingly, Yutakira, but maybe that was only because they didn't know each other that well. Regardless, in a complete change of pace, sometimes she would escape the others only to try to find company with him instead. She didn't know how he managed it, but he was able to be near her without being suffocating, overbearing, or just flat out annoying! Maybe it was because he'd been with her when she'd poured her heart out to him the week before. He didn't judge her or offer her any advice, really. He was just _there_ with a warm shoulder and a smile to match. And that was it! He had no expectations about her nor she of him. It was refreshing, this unassuming, unburdened honesty.

But Ozai and her friends weren't all that was getting to her. An... God, she didn't want to say it, but there was no other word for it! An _ex-friend_ of hers was driving her crazy as well!

Aang...

Now, there was someone who she had no ideas about what was going through his head, and she'd never thought she'd say that about Aang. He'd refused to talk to her since their breakup. Not a single damned thing, as if freeing him from the ice glacier had meant nothing! As if following him all over the world into the depths of hell--literally--meant nothing! As if being friends for over a year, fighting, and willing to die for each other didn't amount to anything!

He'd gone on away mission after away mission, only stopping to attend meetings that absolutely _needed_ his attendance before he'd start the cycle all over again. But, not talking to her, missions, and meetings weren't the only things preoccupying his time. Whenever they were in eyesight of each other, he'd made it his personal goal in life to fawn over and flirt with any girl that was in the immediate vicinity. Of course, they would respond in kind. He was the Avatar! It made her sick to watch it. It reminded her of the days he used to brag and boast about his abilities to any girl that would listen, Kyoshi Island being the prime example. She knew he only did it to try and make her jealous but she _wasn't_--not about the fact that he was flirting with them, but more the fact that he was actually _talking_ to them. She didn't want a relationship back. She'd made that perfectly clear...to herself, anyway, it seemed. But, she couldn't deny that she wanted her friend back. It didn't look like her wish was going to be answered any time soon, though.

The Waterbender strode gracefully but swiftly through the palace, perfectly tensed and pissed off as only she could make herself become. At times like these, the only way these frustrations would work themselves out of her would be through a good workout at the training grounds, times that were becoming more and more frequent. She wasted no more time and thought upon getting there.

She wasn't surprised to find Yutakira waiting there for her. He always seemed to show up at the most appropriate, opportune moments. She believed it must have served him well in the war.

He was currently leaning up against a wall, arms crossed in front of him and legs crossed at the ankles, looking every bit as handsome as he did when she first saw him. He was free from his more heavier armor this time, though he was still required to don his lighter armor and basic Fire Nation uniform as he was still in service. His ebony hair was still wild and unbound, complete with the strange ornament that was braided into his hair. She'd often wondered if he ever took it out. His hazel eyes lit up as he saw her approach, his mouth quirking up into an attractive, sly smirk.

"Ah, if it isn't my little water lily," he teased. "What brings you to me this time? Another spar? Or perhaps you'll finally take me up on my offer, and we can move onto something even more..._physical_," he trailed off suggestively. Katara shook her head in amazement--not the flattering kind--and rolled her eyes.

"Dare to dream, 'Kira," she scoffed bitingly, though the effect was lost as she called him by one of his fond nicknames. "Now, get out here so I can wipe the floor with you again!"

"Heh," he mocked, pushing himself off from the wall but keeping his arms crossed in front of him. "Such confidence should not be felt by one who obviously only got lucky during our last fight."

"Lucky?" Katara laughed, disbelievingly. "Oh, please, what kind of military training did you go through again? I'd have thought any soldier would know that it doesn't matter if a victory is through luck or skill. Winning's winning...and more than likely, you'll be dead if you don't manage it."

"Hm," Yutakira grinned, lifting an eyebrow upward in amusement. "So, you admit it was a lucky shot, then?" Katara's mouth twitched as she repressed a grin of her own then shifted into her fighting stance.

"I don't believe I said or alluded to anything of the sort. I was stating the mere fact of war. _I_ didn't even go under any professional military training, and I know _that_ much. Now...the rules?" Katara averted. As she was a Waterbender, the fight was easily tilted in her favor; therefore, she always gave Yutakira the option to even up the odds as he saw fit. The young man before her smirked broadly, a strange glint in his eye as he whispered.

"There are none."

And then he launched toward her. Katara was so shocked at his sudden declaration, not to mention his movement, that it was only thanks to her training with Ty Lee, Mai, and Suki that she was able to spring away in time. A good thing, too! The punch he'd aimed at her would have probably been crippling had she tried to endure it.

While Yutakira was no prodigy, he certainly wasn't weak. For a man of his young age, he could probably be considered one of the best among his ranks. Unlike other soldiers who blindly followed orders, Yutakira seemed to think on a higher level, one that used both tactical expertise and a careful, precise use of his strength. He never overexerted himself with his attacks like some mindless brute too focused on pure brawn, but rather, he used just enough power to get the job done should the move make contact. In short, either Katara had to fully prepare herself to take the brunt of his attacks, or she had to get as far away from them as possible! Despite being a girl, he didn't hold back against her, something she greatly appreciated. He seemed to be particularly ferocious this evening, however, causing her to do more dodging than blocking. Thank God her endurance had drastically improved over the weeks, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to stand it!

Finally, she broke far enough away to uncork the pouch that held her water at her side. If he didn't want to play by any rules, then she would be only too happy to ignore them as well!

Quickly, she sent a water whip in his direction which he dodged by flipping backward through the air. He landed deftly on his feet, springing to the right a moment later to avoid the powerful wall of icy water that she sent blasting towards him. Focusing the water beneath her feet, Katara used it to surf around the arena with heightened agility, much how she did when she had faced off against Azula during Sozin's Comet. As she was surfing to and fro, she hurled jets of water towards him, marveling inwardly of how effective he was at avoiding them. It really spoke to his skill as a warrior that he could stand against a bender for this long of a time with no powers to speak of himself.

It was at a slight misstep on his part, however, that she saw her opening for a hit that would connect and would, in all probability, secure her victory. Gathering as much water as she could before her yet leaving enough on the ground to keep her moving, she sent a powerful water bullet towards him, intending to force him back against the wall and freeze him to the stone structure. She never in her wildest dreams could have anticipated what happened next.

The bullet appeared to have completely overtaken him, forcing his body back as planned...until a powerful, hot light burst through it, melting the ice that had began to form, forcing the water back to splash away in every direction as well as evaporating the water that had been closest to him into steam. The heat hit Katara an instant later, leaving no more doubt to what he'd just done. She stood there in shock before she finally sputtered her words out.

"You... You're a bender? A _Firebender!_"

He smirked in triumph, stating smugly, "What nation are we in again?" before rapidly sweeping his arms into a wide arc, a ring of fire following his path and blasting straight towards her. Almost unconsciously, she threw up a water shield in front of her, weathering the attack. As it reached the end of its life, Katara manipulated the water to completely cover her arms, intending to continue the fight on a whole new level...only to find Yutakira simply standing there in the middle of the field with both hands on his hips. She shot him a guarded, confused look.

"What are you doing? We are still fighting, aren't we? Even though you cheated!" Yutakira suddenly looked affronted, throwing a lock of hair back over his shoulder.

"Cheated? Huh, I must have missed that part, water lily. When did that happen?"

"Since you could Firebend and didn't feel the need to tell anyone!"

"Well, why would I? I mean, I never _said_ I wasn't. You _assumed_ I wasn't." There was that infuriating smirk again. "Besides, do you really think I could have advanced as far as I have in the _Fire Nation_ military without being able to _Firebend__?_ Not bloody likely!"

"Well, if you could bend all this time, then why did you feel the need to limit bending before? Why have we always fought 'with fists and our own strength only', to quote yourself?" Katara glared, not really knowing why she was angry but feeling that she was right to be so.

"You've been training with those girl friends of yours to learn how to fight like a man, right? Well, what's the point of all that if you never get to actually _fight_ against one?" Despite the smug look he gave her, Katara had to admit that it made a lot sense. As if she'd let him know, though.

"Fine, why the change-up, then?" she demanded, caught between curiosity and amusement. He shrugged.

"I got bored." And then, he shot a fire bomb her way which she rapidly fired several ice shards at, not stopping to watch as the attacks cancelled each other out in midair.

The fight continued for several more minutes, and though it wasn't as brutally powerful as the fight she'd witnessed and taken part in during Sozin's Comet, it still maintained a high level of intensity nonetheless. Yutakira was by no means a Master--he still had several more years of training to undergo--but he was still an extremely efficient Firebender. His technique for bending was the same for fighting, utilizing tactics and strength control, a strange thing to see since most Firebenders relied solely on anger to create the most powerful attack possible. Barely any of them possessed any real sense of control and finesse, not when it was the strength of the attack that mattered, the stronger the better.

The brawl escalated in speed and ferocity with small puddles of water left here and there on the ground and charred marks of ashes found nearly everywhere else. The air around them seemed to flicker both from the heat given off from Yutakira and the sheen of water that constantly surrounded Katara. The two benders were so absorbed into the fight that they didn't notice that they had attracted an audience made up of nobles, soldiers, and a few of Katara's friends. Even Iroh was watching from the side with a smile on his face, pleased at the level of skill both warriors were displaying, feeling a particular surge of pride towards Yutakira. Since Iroh had taught Zuko how to Firebend effectively, correctly without using hate or anger, they had both been diligent about re-teaching the older Firebenders the proper, old way to Firebend. It was the new standard being taught in their schools as well. Iroh was proud to find that Yutakira already knew this so-called "secret" to Firebending. The fact that so many were here to witness it in action would bring newfound support to the cause, he felt.

If Katara he held any sort of suspicions towards Yutakira, she may have noticed how effective he was at getting her to move where he wanted her to go. As it was, she was too focused on actually enjoying the fight and keeping herself moving to notice that he was steadily directing her towards where a bundle of dao swords had been left carelessly on the ground towards the edge of the wall. Therefore, if she _had _suspected that he was taking part in any kind of treachery, especially the treachery she still believed that Ozai was trying to instigate, however impossible it was, she would have found it extremely odd and suspicious that she would suddenly trip and land on top of one. She would have found it stranger still that Yutakira hadn't noticed that they were there in the first place.

But, as it was...

* * *

Yutakira kept his face heavily guarded, but on the inside, he was rejoicing. Though, the second he'd realized how many people were gathered around watching, he wanted to shout and curse vehemently. At this rate, he would never get close to this girl's blood!

His original plan had involved his pocketknife. He had wanted to get close enough to her to reestablish the fact that, while they were both allowed to bend, they were also allowed to melee and street fight as well. She would be surprised to find his knife suddenly flying towards her heart; of course, she would dodge it, but he knew that it would still hit its intended target: one of her arms, depending on which direction she'd dodged. However, there was no way that would look like an accident to all these people, and especially not to Iroh. He may be an old fool, but he was one who was damn well astute!

He was rejoicing, though, because of how quickly and competently he'd been able to find an alternative, especially one that was better than his original plan in the first place. He shot one final blast of fire towards her, watched her quickly shuffle back, and before she, he, or anyone else knew what was happening, she was falling back and down. He cried out a false shout of warning, his eyes following the role to widen in shock and horror, while many others in the crowd did as well, theirs obviously being genuine.

The combination of her cry of surprise, the slight thud on the ground, the gasp of the audience, and the tinkling of the swords as they shifted against each other was probably one of the greatest, happiest sounds he'd ever heard in his life.

"Katara!" he cried out in false surprise and worry, extinguishing the flames he held in his hands as he rushed quickly towards her. Once he neared her, he crouched down on one knee and gently helped her into a sitting position, her legs halfway tucked under her. "Oh, my God! I am so sorry! I didn't realize..."

"It's ok, 'Kira," she winced as she felt the sting. Yutakira followed her gaze to find a beautiful trail of crimson sliding down her arm from a menacing-looking gash on her left bicep. As she brought her right hand up to inspect it, he noticed that she was bleeding there, too, from the scraps she had earned when she'd tried to stop herself from falling. He officially had two chances at this, then, but he was determined to succeed with the first option. But he had to do it fast. While many of the nobles and guards remained where they were, some even leaving as the fight was clearly over, he could see that a few well-meaning ones were attempting to make their way onto the ground to check on the girl. Leading the way, curse them, were her foolish but very powerful and untrusting friends. Oh, yes, he no longer had any second to waste.

"Here, let me get that for you," he motioned towards the large cut on her arm, extracting a deep, black cloth as he did so. He squeezed it into his palm reassuringly, feeling the cool, hard stone within it even through the fabric. The Baetyl of Control... Truly a wonderful concept. In order to make Yutakira's job easier and more effective, Ozai had returned it to his possession after he'd finished inspecting it for himself. Both felt that it was important that the sample they obtained be as pure and uncontaminated as possible, and they knew getting a potent sample like that would not happen unless the Baetyl had direct contact with it. They hadn't the means for anything else.

"No, it's fine. I can heal it." The Fire Nation soldier, now a known Firebender, felt his stomach drop out of him as he heard that statement. _How_ could he have forgotten her proficiency in healing abilities? _Dammit! _He _had_ to stop this!

"No, wait!" he urged desperately, a little too desperately for his taste, but these were desperate times, after all. He gently but firmly clutched her right wrist whose hand was currently surrounded in glowing healing water as it inched towards the bleeding cut. He noticed with quickening despair and urgency that now he only had this one shot as he watched the scabs on her right hand quickly heal over. He had to think of something, and he had to do it fast! He swallowed thickly before fixing her with his most disarming smile, his eyes regretful and pleading.

"Please, Katara, allow me to tend to it for you. I realize that with your abilities, you could have it fixed in naught but a second, but it wouldn't be right. _I_ am the one who led you to have this injury, so it is only proper that I be the one to treat it. At the very least, allow me to clean it for you before you heal it. It is what a gentleman would and _should_ do, after all."

The surprise at his statement showed clearly on her face as did her look of protest. He was quick to head it off.

"I must insist on this, Katara," he continued. "I consider you my friend, maybe not a particularly close one as we have not known each other long but one all the same. You are one of the few I have been permitted to have, considering the war and everything. And believe it or not, but if you do not allow me to right this wrong I've dealt you, then I simply wouldn't be able to sleep at night." Oh, boy, would he! He'd lose so much sleep trying to think up another plan and a timely manner to get it done that the very thought made him want to moan in agony. Or punch something till it died. Neither reaction was appropriate here, however, so he kept it carefully hidden away.

She looked like she wanted to deny him again but then sighed wearily, letting her shoulders slump slightly. The glowing water flowing around her hand twisted in midair until it found itself inside her water pouch once more. Fascinating, Waterbending was, but he didn't really have the time to admire it. A good thing she finally gave in, too. He sure as hell wasn't going to say "please" again if he could have helped it.

"If you really insist, Yutakira." She sounded tired. Good. It served him well this day. She then gave him an equally exhausted smile, though it was a grateful one. "Thank you."

"No, Katara. Thank _you_." And he meant that, though she had no idea of what context it was in. He smiled back, though it soon gave way to a smirk as he looked down at the cloth that was still clutched in his hand. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, seeing her become distracted by the sight of her friends coming towards them both. He deftly slipped the necklace from the cloth before putting the stone on the top of it. Swiftly, he turned his hand over so that the stone was now hidden under the cloth, and the cloth his hand. It was in a prime position to touch her skin, and thus her blood, while nobody else but him would be any the wiser to what he was doing. All he needed was a few drops at most to be absorbed into the stone, and his mission would be a success.

He took her arm in his left hand, the stone and cloth being in his right as he gently controlled her arm to where he needed it to be positioned. He would have liked nothing more than to just wipe the Baetyl as quickly as he could along the cut itself, disregarding if it would sting or not, and then just run away cackling triumphantly. Somehow, though, he knew that wasn't the right or successful way to go about this. He rolled his eyes at his own ridiculous thoughts. This whole thing was really beginning to take its tole on him.

He decided to start at the bottom of the blood trail because when cleaning, wiping away the excess blood would actually make the most sense. He let the cloth do its work on soaking up that blood; he needed the sample to be as fresh as he could, so the closer to its point of opening, the better. When he'd done that, there was nothing left but to...

He flinched slightly as she let out a surprised little cry and a harsh jump of her own. He froze, staring at her intently and keeping the Baetyl right where it was against the edge of her wound. No doubt it was getting all the blood it needed... But, damn, he didn't think it would cause its intended any pain! How was he going to explain this? They continued to stare at each other for a long moment before...

"It's cold," was all she said in a confused voice.

Cold? That was it? Oh, she had to be kidding him! He released his tense posture with a brief laugh. He'd thought he'd been caught for a heart-stopping moment there.

"Ah, sorry," he drew the stone and cloth away, quickly wrapped it up with one hand while he tried to find a solution for it. Looking at his hands, he instantly found his answer. "The metal on these gloves of mine must have brushed against your skin on accident. Sorry. ...You know, I still haven't figured out exactly why they put small bits of armor on these. Besides being a protection for your knuckles if you want to punch someone's jaw out of place, they really serve no purpose." The hazel-eyed young man waited for her to buy it, which of course, she did.

She let out an unladylike snort of laughter. "What? You mean you don't go around wanting to punch someone's jaw out of place?" He smirked back at her.

"You have to be really, _really_ desperate and close to death on the battlefield for you to resort to tactics like that when swordplay and bending are the main and only permitted fighting styles out there. War and street fighting have a history of not mixing well." He took on a thoughtful look before stating, "As I have no water or disinfectant with me now, I think it best for you to finish what I started. I mean, I _would_ ask you if I could borrow your water to clean it, but seeing as you do have healing abilities... It would just be counterproductive, not to mention a waste of water which you could probably put to better use later." He shared a private, darkly satisfied look with himself as he could only imagine what Ozai would put those powers of hers to use to later tonight. He _had_ to be there to see it, that was for sure.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Know-It-All," she said sarcastically, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement and exasperation. "You know, if you'd just let me do this in the first place, we both would have been done by now."

"Oh, but I feel so much better to know that I have assisted in freeing you from your pain, my Lady," he grinned wolfishly. Oh, _did _he feel better!

"I'm sure," she deadpanned. He watched intrigued as water wrapped around her hand again. As it approached the cut, it glowed that faint blue light again before receding back to its normal appearance. She drew her hand away, and the cut was no more. It left no trace, as if it had never been there in the first place. It truly was a blessed thing he intervened when he did, otherwise, he may have lost his chance forever. He extended his hand out to her, helping her up to her feet to maintain his gentlemanly appearance while the water returned to its place in the water pouch. The stone and the cloth wrapped protectively around it had long since returned to his pocket. He turned slight from her...only to find himself facing the very angry glare of her older brother. What was his name again? Suna? Saucho? No... It was more like... Sock? Well...it sounded like sock he thought... Unfortunately, he didn't have too much time to think on it since said young man began to violently poke him in his chest.

"_What_ the _hell_ was _that?_" he half-growled, half-yelled at him. "How dare you do that to my sister, you bas---!"

"Sokka!" Katara cried out, moving to stand in between himself and her brother. Ah, so that was his name. Just Sock was better, he thought. He certainly behaved like nothing more than a sock, at any rate, the dirty peasant. "He didn't do anything! We were just training!"

"Training, my rat tail, Katara!" he shouted back. "Since when does training involve sending someone flying into a sword rack!"

"You're greatly exaggerating, Sokka, like always," Katara sighed heavily before fixing her brother with a steady look. "I didn't see them there, and neither did Yutakira. Honestly, why would he _purposely_ do something like that to me? Could you please explain to me what the point of it would be?"

"I don't know!" He threw up his arms before slinging one around her shoulders, drawing her away to loudly whisper conspiratorially, making sure everyone in the vicinity could hear, "It's not _my_ job to know how these weird, vengeful nut-jobs work, only to know how to cut them down where they stand." Here, he dropped his voice into a real whisper (though as Yutakira was still close to them, he could still hear them) as he noticed the disbelief radiate off his sister. "I know you think he's great, Katara, but there's something not right about this guy. Trust me. It's like...like Jet all over again!"

At this, Katara huffed angrily, ripping herself away from the Water Tribe warrior's grasp. "You're full of it, Sokka!" She looked around at everyone else, declaring, "I'm fine. Nothing happened. It was all just an accident. Nothing more. _Anyone _could see that." Though of course, he could see that everyone believed her. Yutakira got the impression that Sokka was one to invent wild claims and stories with barely any proof to back them up. He relaxed. He had nothing to worry about. He stilled a bit as she whipped herself to face him again.

"Thanks for the spar, Yutakira. We should do it again sometime, only just be sure you come knowing that I'll win the next one."

"If you _really_ believe that, girl, who am I to crush your dreams?" He smirked. "You win? That's laughable." She threw him a dirty look before it broke into a small smile. She returned her attention to her friends, particularly the girls and her brother, each of them trying to get him under control. Looking around, he caught eyes with Iroh, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Thinking it the best thing to do, he bowed low in respect, waited for Iroh's sign of recognition and dismissal, and soon left the training field.

The dark-haired soldier walked until he was sure that no one had followed him and that no one was around to witness what he was about to do. It was crucial that no one knew about the existence of the Baetyl than those who really needed to be made aware of it; otherwise, some outsider could spoil everything. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder, he retrieved the dark cloth from his pocket once more. Shaking the cloth aside, he found the stone sitting in his palm. It was no longer transparent but was rather a cloudy red from the blood it had taken in from Katara. He gave it a long, concentrated stare, only breaking it to check his surroundings when he felt he needed to. The texts he'd received stated that it would take some minutes before the Baetyl and the sample would "unify," as it had proclaimed. The stone would try to overcome the will of the sample while it in turn would strive to resist it, but in the end, it would yield. Perhaps that was another reason why the stone got its name.

He was suddenly starting to get very nervous. He must have been staring at the stone for several minutes now, and that wasn't including the time it had taken to break away from the Waterbender's little group, and _still_ nothing was happening! It remained that suddenly disgusting, murky red. Surely, no one's will was that strong to resist the Baetyl of Control! If the Avatar was foreseen to not even be able to do it, then how would this weak Waterbender, Master or not, manage it?

Just when he was starting to fear the worst and nearly succumb to his anxiety, a miraculous thing happened. The stone began to bubble from the inside and surrounded itself with a white, glowing light. A strange heat started to radiate from it, becoming so hot that he could feel the burn through the cloth, yet extraordinarily, the cloth did not catch fire. The stone vibrated steadily at first and then suddenly picked up in intensity, vibrating so hard that he had to grip two hands around it to keep it from jerking out of his hand. Then, quite as suddenly as it all had happened, it stopped. The vibrating ceased as did the bubbling. The light receded, and he was suddenly looking at a stone that was a pure, deep, ocean-blue, the very symbol of the Water Tribe nation's famed Waterbenders and the exact color of the eyes of the girl herself that he had injured moments ago. The domination of her will was almost complete. All it needed now was the final touch: the declaration of the Phoenix King, Ozai, to have dominion over Katara of the Water Tribe.

* * *

For once, Katara felt that she was having a pretty productive day. It was the closest thing she had come towards stating that all was right with the world. Obviously it wasn't, but nothing was really hurt for her to humor the thought. All she had to do now was serve dinner to Ozai. _Serve?_ She laughed aloud at that thought. One could hardly call her new practice of dumping his dining tray at his feet serving... Though to her, the phrase "serves him right" definitely came to mind. Regardless, it was all she had left to do for the evening, for which she was incredibly excited for. She hadn't had a real evening off in what seemed like forever. Somehow, she always got herself tangled up in some other matter that she was never able to make time for herself. She would be sure to enjoy it.

As she approached the cell, she nodded to the familiar guard positioned outside the door. He inclined his head in turn, saying nothing, as was expected. She stepped through the doorway, bracing herself for the shouts and torment she knew would surely come. Only...it didn't. Not this time. The cell remained as eerily silent as it had on the day she had first started this job. Only this time, she wasn't a nervous, fearful wreck, and even though her charge was in the same position she first found him in on her first day, he paid no attention to her. If anything he seemed...calm and awfully... Well, she wasn't sure how to describe it. Happy and Ozai didn't seem to mesh well together. Smug? Wasn't he always? There was something more pronounced about his smugness this time. Was it... Could it be... Triumph? Over what? She inwardly rolled her eyes. Honestly, at this point he'd do _anything_ to get a rise out of her, even if it meant falsifying his victorious feelings into something to give her pause when in reality, they merely came about because he probably got to have a bath today. Ridiculous.

Not giving him an ounce of attention in return, she followed her new routine to the letter. Walking forward, she tossed the tray down and kept a wince hidden as the sound of metal and china scrapped and clanged against the stone floor, its volume and high screeches hurting her ears. Turning on her heel, she registered that he didn't so much as flinch either, a fact that made her somewhat disappointed but whatever. As soon as she stepped out of the door, he wouldn't be a part of her life anymore. Not until breakfast, anyway, so why worry about it? She was almost to the door when it happened.

He began to murmur something, something she couldn't make out even if she had tried to. All that really mattered was that as soon as he stopped speaking, she stopped moving as well. Unnaturally so. Before she knew it, her body jerked to a stop almost in mid-step and her arms were locked at her sides. No matter what she did, she couldn't move them. She couldn't move anything! It was like she had suddenly become paralyzed; her brain was sending all the right signals to _move_, but her body couldn't or wouldn't listen! What was happening to her?

Just as quickly as she'd been stopped, her body suddenly spun around jerkingly to face Ozai again. She faced him with wide eyes full of fear that she couldn't keep masked behind her new facade no matter how hard she tried. Her breath was coming in short gasps, her heart pounding loudly, sporadically in her ears as it quickened its pace. _Why couldn't she stop it?_

Her eyes darted around madly, looking for something, _anything_, that would provide her with answers as to what was happening and why, and more importantly, how to make it stop and regain control. She never found anything pertaining to the latter as her eyes roved Ozai for clues, but the former she was beginning to piece together.

There was something in his hands she didn't notice before she came in. In fact, she had never seen him in possession of anything like it before. It was a necklace, the chain being silver and elegant with a rich, azure stone as the centerpiece of the work. He was turning it around in his hands fondly, caressing its smooth, cool surface with every turn. And then she looked at his face.

An immensely pleased smirk adorned his lips. Katara admitted to herself in her frenzied state of terror that it would have been attractive if not for his eyes. They were gleaming with smugness and were maliciously alight with the promise of victory, pain, and retribution. Katara felt her heart stop at that. Unfounded suspicions be damned, she should have said something before! Iroh would have listened to her! Because she knew instinctively that he had done it. He had found a way to his freedom. And she was the puppet who would let it happen.

"Come here." His dark baritone reverberated off the walls menacingly, and no matter how hard she tried to stop herself, her body immediately moved towards his direction. It was like she was being controlled by Hama again, only this time, the strength of her will wasn't gaining her an ounce.

"H-how?" she choked out as she stumbled forward to stop a few feet in front of the bars. His smirk became absolutely wicked.

"Oh, didn't you hear?"Ozai gloated cruelly. He stood up gracefully, and Katara's eyes widened slightly as she realized how tall he was. Normally, she wasn't intimidated by someone's height, but given the circumstances... And the fact that she barely came up to his chest... She was steadily coming to know that she was in deep trouble here. Accepting it, though, was impossible for her to do at the moment. "I, Phoenix King Ozai," he recited clearly, delicately so as to make sure she completely understood him and to mock her further, "declare full dominance over Katara of the Water Tribe as allowed by the Baetyl of Control, including but not limited to the full use of her Waterbending capabilities at all times as well as the complete control of her body's actions whenever I so choose."

The stone in his hands pulsed with power as he finished, and Katara gasped in shock to find that it was indeed the source of all this. But, then she remember herself. She clenched her teeth together since she couldn't clench her fists and hissed out in fury, "You _can't_ do this. I won't let you!" He merely smiled mockingly.

"Oh, yes. You will."

And then before she knew it, she was in a bending stance. The water pouch at her side became uncorked and water flowed out of it, forming a long stream in the air. Her body adjusted the stance minutely, and as quick as lightning, the water sped in a quick line towards the bars, freezing them. While she could only look on in fear and horror, her anger long since forgotten, her hands raised upward slightly and manipulated another stream of water. It formed into a sharp water whip and slashed into the bars at her body's command, or rather as it had now been proven, Ozai's. Several bars cascaded down from their holdings, now no more than little chucks of ice, leaving a large enough hole for Ozai to step through, which he did with relish. Belatedly, she received the insane thought that she needed to scream, to call for help. So, she did in as loud a voice as she could manage. After all, there was nothing she could do to stop him, and he was certainly powerless. Oh, how she would regret that oversight.

Ozai rushed towards her with an angry growl, covering her mouth in mid-shout with one hand and restraining her with the other, her back against his chest. Footsteps and shouts could be heard from the corridor outside and the lock of the door was currently being rattled viciously from the haste of the guards trying to get inside. "As soon as they enter, you will tell them to stand down. Do you understand me, wench?"

Oh, she understood him alright, but she'd be cursed before she'd ever do as he "asked." Inevitably, the door was finally wrenched open while five guards, including the original guard of this cell, spilled in hurriedly, each of their hands alit with fire. Each of them halted abruptly at the scene before them, displaying varying looks of shock, disbelief, and in some cases, fear at seeing the position Katara was in and with whom.

"Tell them," Ozai demanded softly in her ear.

Despite her own fear, she shot him the most deadliest glare she could manage from where she was. "Go to hell!" She cried out sharply as she unexpectedly felt him twist her arm that he held captive behind her back. She willed no other sound of pain to escape her nor any tears. She felt it would break at any second.

"Tell them!" he shouted more forcefully, twisting her arm a degree further. She couldn't stop the painful grimace that crossed her face at that, but still she would not yield.

"No."

"Then you will live with the regret." Before she had any time to figure out that statement, she found herself being released and roughly pushed forward. Instead of falling down, she straightened into a Waterbending stance, the guards in front of them both still unsure about what to do or what was happening. It was then that she realized what he meant.

"All of you listen!" she pleaded hurriedly, "don't worry about me! Get out of here now and warn Iroh!" But it was too late. She formed a wall of water in front of her which smoothly froze to ice. In less than a second, it straightened out into spikes which shot themselves out at the guards. Many of them didn't expect it and were skewed alive, their cries of pain and the blood that slung from their wounds the last things they left behind. Only one remained standing: the guard who let her into the cell everyday. He had formed a protective wave of fire around him and was now sprinting for the door. He never made it. Katara screamed out in warning, in protest but it was all in vain. Before she knew she'd done it, she formed a powerful water jet that hit him so hard that he was blasted through the air, his helmet flying off his head at the force of it. He landed against the far wall with a sickening _crack!_ before sliding down it lifelessly, a trail of blood left behind from where his skull had connected with the wall.

The water innocently receded back into her pouch again, and suddenly the force controlling Katara removed itself. She dropped to her knees instantly, stunned at her actions with silent tears dripping slowly down her face. She... She had killed them. She had killed all of them, she knew she had. Why else would he have said she would regret it?

_Oh, God!_ she cried out in her head, slumping forward with a hand pressed against her mouth, fighting off the nausea. She had killed before in the war, yes. Not often, but there were instances where she absolutely _had_ to, but those had been enemy soldiers who were trying just as hard to end her and her friends. While still Fire Nation, these men were now her allies. And she'd killed them like they were nothing! No! No... It wasn't her! It wasn't! It was...

"You!" she whipped around, infuriated and hurt beyond all reason. "You monster! How could you do this? What have you done to me!" Ozai provided her with nothing but a cold, cruel smile before shifting his eyes up in the direction of the door. His face changed then into something even more maniacal, so she whipped her head back around to see just what made him be so ecstatic to find...

"Yutakira!" Katara shouted out almost pleadingly, silently thanking any cosmic force that was listening at his arrival. There was still time to fix this! "You have to stop him, please! He's controlling my Waterbending with some necklace he got, but please! I don't care if you hurt me, just make sure he doesn't..." she trailed off suddenly as her eyes widened further. She stopped breathing entirely over what happened next.

Yutakira's face had changed throughout her speech from being mildly surprised to a wide grin that spoke of amusement, satisfaction, and malice. He stepped forward calmly into the cell, hands on his hips before proclaiming, "Excellent work you've done here, my Lord." And then he gave a steep bow before straightening again. Katara shook her head numbly.

"N-No. No, I don't believe it." She couldn't even find it in herself to be ashamed at how weak her voice was sounding now. "Y-You. You and _him_. All this time. I-I don't..." And then she was shouting. She leapt unthinkingly at Yutakira, trying to punch him anywhere she could reach, to cause him as much pain as she could but only screeched in fury as he caught her hands. "You bastard! You bastard, I trusted you! We _all _trusted you, and all this time, you've been working with him! You traitor! I _swear_, when I get out of this, I will _kill_ you!"

He started laughing then. "You'll kill me? Well, I have no doubt of that. After all, just look at the work of art you've done here." That sobered her up more than anything else could. She didn't resist as he pushed her aside into the wall opposite of where the now dead guard lay. "I've bought you some time by causing a bit of a stir-up in the palace, my Lord. If you hurry, you should be clear until you reach the docks. Then, you're on your own."

"Very good, Yutakira. As soon as we're clear, you can begin to find a way to free my daughter. I grant you free reign to do whatever you need to do, so long as your cover isn't blown until absolutely necessary."

"I will not fail you, my Lord."

At hearing them plan to free Azula, Katara tensed up. She _had _to get out of here! She suddenly jumped up and made for the door. She was almost out of it when she felt a strong, unyielding arm wrap around her waist, slinging her back. She collided with something hard, only registering long, matted obsidian hair and deep golden eyes before she was slung over Ozai's shoulder like a potato sack.

"Why don't you just control her?" asked Yutakira agitatedly.

"She can still make all sorts of racket. Must more easier to handle if I..." And then pain erupted into the back of her head like a volcano and her vision faded into black.

"You're right, my Lord. She _is_ much better like that," was the last thing she heard before everything was consumed in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Ch 8: Captured

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys. College has left me busy. Today was my last day for finals, though, so I decided to reward myself and you with this chapter! Hopefully, it's up to your standards, but it is just the beginning of the next part of this story, one that I've been looking forward to for a while now. :)**

**Special thank you to Reviewers: Luna-Cat-Kitty, internal dance, Black391, pinky-fluff, Queen of all things-oh a bird, tj (Oh, yes, there will be loads more. Thank you for reviewing!), XxGPxX (Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you love this story. Thanks for the compliment about my writing. It means a lot to me!), and LadyoftheHouseofMoon.**

**Special thank you to those who Favorited/Story Alerted: pinky-fluff, MoRaine25, and Queen of all things-oh a bird.**

IMPORTANT!**: I make it a point to respond to ALL of the reviews I receive in some form or fashion. It's the least I can do for those of you who have taken the time to review in the first place. Therefore, if ever you do not receive a response from me, PLEASE message me and let me know, and I will get right on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Word.**

* * *

Ch. 8: Captured

Katara was flying. Or at least that's what it felt like. It was a confounding experience for her since her body was still earthbound. If nothing else, she felt more like she was entirely submerged into a pool of water, weightless, senses dulled, as everything else went whooshing past. She saw many things in this state, events that were unnatural and random and yet, each held a grain of truth she could barely distinguish. They came to her in no particular order, but she knew everything was connected.

First, Iroh came running up to her, sobbing his eyes out because all the tea in the world had been consumed, and he didn't know how he would be able to calm down anymore. He pleaded with her to do anything to fix it, but before she could respond, his image rippled away to be replaced by Zuko in nothing but his underwear. Katara blushed hotly but didn't look away; she couldn't. She knew he was giving a very important speech to the Fire Nation, and she couldn't be disrespectful by looking away; it would look like she was ignoring him. The Fire Lord opened his mouth to speak, and Momo's screeches and chirps erupted forth to give the Fire Nation the most beautiful speech it'd ever heard.

Aang swooped in then on his glider, a miniature Appa floating along behind him. He landed right in front of Katara, smiled widely while taking her by the arms, and made a horribly exaggerated kissing face to her. Katara pushed him away, crossing her arms in front of her into a defensive stance. Aang looked hurt but he tried again, this time getting down on one knee as if he were about to propose to her. Alarmed, Katara shuffled herself back from him until she was stopped by something hard, a chest. Hands came protectively onto both arms to keep her from falling. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was Yutakira who she'd run into. She could only tell this, though, from his wild hair style and his hazel eyes since his face was hidden behind an elaborate dark mask. The left side of the mask was twisted into some sort of black, gruesome devil with the right side being a mockery of a white, celestial angel. Where these two things divided was a line of contorted red and purple, as if the line itself didn't know who or what it should side with, if it was even on either side at all.

"Why?"

When Katara heard the dreaded word, she turned around to look into the hurt but resigned eyes of the person that said it.

"Why?" the Airbender repeated again.

"We're just not meant to be, Aang," she heard herself say. "I'm sorry. I wish there were another way, but there isn't."

"Isn't there?" At her negative, Aang visibly slumped in defeat. She relaxed, too, for she had feared that this trial would have been a difficult one to have to face. Aang seemed to have accepted it.

That was until he tensed again, throwing his head back up to glare at her fiercely. She flinched in surprise but held her ground.

"If that's the case, then you don't need me anymore!"

"No, Aang, I--"

"Shut up! I don't need you, either! I don't _want_ you, either," he yelled, bringing his right hand up to point at her, "so don't expect for me to come and save you from _him_ or from anyone else _ever again!_"

"No, Aang, stop!" But as she moved to run forward, she felt Yutakira behind her shift, and before she took her first step, unyielding, muscled arms wrapped around her to lock her in place. She gasped in fear, struggling, but she had to stop when she felt herself slowly being suffocated. She craned her head back around to find that Yutakira was no longer behind her, finding gleaming golden eyes instead. Ozai was the one trapping her into his embrace, triumph in every feature and a smirk on his lips.

"He's not coming for you, Waterbender."

"N-no! H-he... I---" she spouted out random nonsense, thinking it was a good enough argument about how her friend was just pretending before. He would find her. He would rescue her.

Right?

"Be silent," he snapped lowly at her until he fixed her with a thoughtful look. "I think it's time you woke up."

"What?" She looked strangely at him.

"I said, _wake up!_"

And as his voice grew over ten times clearer, the water that had surrounded her closed in on her, tossing her about, and drowning her. Just when she felt like she was dying, she jolted violently, enough to bring her out of whatever nightmare she had just been in.

As Katara came back to reality, she took in that the water part of her receding nightmare had been real. As she continued to cough and sputter the stuff out of her lungs, she realized that much of the top of her head, face, and the clothes on her upper body were soaked. The second thing she understood was that she was on a brightly lit beach, for sand was beneath her fingers, shifting ever-so-slightly as she moved. Her third observation, however, quickly overshadowed all of her previous ones. Ozai, _the _ex-Fire Lord and ex-Phoenix King Ozai, was standing over her holding a bucket in his hand, and he did not look pleased. If anything... He just looked downright pissed off.

Katara froze. She didn't know what to do, but everything within her just _stopped_. She didn't so much as blink or move a finger a centimeter over. She didn't even breathe. She would blame this unconscious decision to not supply oxygen to her brain for what she unthinkingly did next.

Springing herself up, she hurtled herself as far away from him as she could manage, running at a full-on sprint. She was confused when she didn't hear him following behind her like she'd assumed he would, but she was quickly brought back up to speed to a crucial detail she had forgotten as the night had ended and the day began.

In mid-stride, she felt herself come slamming into a halt, her breath feeling as if it'd been punched out of her as she underwent a clothesline effect without actually being dropped to the ground. If she could, she would have dropped to her knees at the rate her body had lost oxygen, but _something_ wouldn't allow it. Finding herself turning on her heel to walk gradually back to him, not resisting, she brutally came to remember everything that had happened the night before.

Dinnertime. Ozai controlling her with some necklace, the very one she now noticed that he had around his neck over his ragged prison clothes. Him escaping from his cell, forcing her to kill all the guards. Yutakira's betrayal. And then...

Then, there was just this. She would admit it; she was afraid, but she sure wasn't going to let _him_ know about it. All the same, though, trepidation and nervousness built up with every step forward she was forced to take. Her apprehension of what was going to happen next surged up to such an alarming level that she was afraid she would rip herself to shreds with the force of it. She stopped just a foot in front of him, staring unseeingly at his chest in front of her. Just when the feelings seemed far too much for her to handle, she tilted her head up at him...and felt something hard slam into the right side of her face so hard that it knocked her off her feet.

He had slapped her. With that epiphany came the pain that usually went with it, and she felt her fingers graze the now-red area on her face, wincing as she felt how tender it was. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her friends seeing her cry was one thing; it didn't typically matter. However, she had made a promise with herself that she would never show that kind of weakness in front of _him_ again, and no matter what he threw at her now, she _would_ keep that promise if she didn't do anything else. Belatedly, the tan-skinned girl also recognized that the force that had been controlling her had released her as soon as she'd been slapped, perhaps even sooner than then and she hadn't realized. The Baetyl held no more control over her, at least not until he commanded it to again.

She dropped her hand from her countenance, went into a crouching stance, and turned to fix him with a defiant look.

"Ow," she said blandly.

"Don't start to patronize me again, girl, or else this will be a long journey for you," said Ozai, turning from her uncaringly to give his attention to the calm waves of the ocean that was splayed out grandly before them both. The small boat she could only assumed that they had arrived on the island in lay anchored down to the shore by long ropes and two wooden spikes in the sand. "I can assure you, I shall never grow tired of hitting you, but you might."

Many smart aleck comments rushed through Katara's head at that point, but she wisely chose to stay silent. As much as she enjoyed provoking him, it wouldn't do if she kept almost loosing teeth because of it.

"Don't worry too much, girl. It shouldn't take too long for me to recover my Firebending, and once I do, I will have no more use for you."

"You can't get your bending back," Katara interrupted, stubbornly. "Aang took it away. It's impossible!"

"Oh, is it?" Ozai smirked, coming back around to face her. "Just like how it is impossible that I could ever escape the Capital much less the Prison Tower, and yet," he spread his arms widely, "here we are."

"Aang _will_ come for me," the Waterbender maintained firmly, getting to her feet, "and so will Zuko, Iroh, hell, the entire Fire Nation will be raining down on you by the time all this is over!"

But, even though she showed confidence of this on the outside, she was more than a little perturbed as her mind remembered select details of the nightmare she'd just had. Doubts started to cloud her head. Yes, it was true that Aang was still sore at her over their breakup, but... That wouldn't stop him from wanting to help her, right? They were still friends underneath all the drama and the hurt feelings...

Right?

Ozai seemed to guess her newest anxieties as if he'd just pulled them from her head to examine them for himself. "Will he? Will the Avatar come for you? I have my doubts; you've fallen quite out of favor with him lately, haven't you? As for my son, I doubt he even knows you're missing, and he probably won't for a long time. He is, as we speak, traveling to some backwater village looking for a mother who is more than likely dead by now, but I believe you knew this already. It will be weeks before he receives news that I've escaped. And Iroh? Don't make me laugh. By the time Yutakira and I have finished with the havoc we have and still will wreck on the palace, those fools won't know which way is up.

"I wouldn't count on the sweet and innocent civilians coming to your aid, either, my dear," he continued on, condescendingly. "You see, only a select group actually have been made aware that I have lost my Firebending; the general public, it seems, were not important enough to be made privy to this situation. Iroh, I believe, thought it might make some of them nervous if they found out that their precious Avatar possessed an ability like that, and who could blame them? Messing with one's bending ability is very serious, wouldn't you agree, peasant? As it is, they are still very much afraid of me and won't dare cross my path, especially if it means putting themselves in harm's way just to help some Waterbender that clearly got in over her head. Once Azula and Yutakira have joined us, any assistance you _may_ have gotten from anyone will be reduced to nothing. No one will be willing to cross all three of us for you. Also, there are still those people that continue to sympathize with me and my cause. They are in every city, in every village, in every nation of the world, I can assure you. These people that cannot live without a little war and destruction in their lives will be more than willing to assist me should I ask."

"I won't help you do this," Katara stated plainly, shaking her head in defiance. "I don't care how much control you have over me with your little necklace or how much pain you inflict on me; I will fight you every step of the way."

"Haven't we been through this?" he growled, taking her chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger, making her glare up at him. "Do you want a little replay of what happened to those guards, my dear? Because that is exactly what you will get every time you try to thwart me. I don't care if we're in a busy street in broad daylight or at some cozy little inn, hiding out. Whoever is in our path, I _will_ have you kill them, be they man, woman, or child. And the best part is? They'll see _you_ doing it, not me, and once word gets out that the _Avatar's_ Waterbender has been the one committing all these atrocities, who do you think they will turn against? Face it. You've no choice but to go along with what I'm planning. Are you clear with what I'm telling you?"

Katara stared up into those viscous gold eyes, and all she could see was defeat. No matter how she looked at it, there wasn't any way she could escape from this.

"Crystal," she bit out before he dropped her chin and turned away from her.

"So, is this the part where you go into this great monologue of what your grand scheme is and how you plan to accomplish it, or are you just going to keep me in suspense?" Katara stated sarcastically, her azure eyes flashing in the light on the rising sun. She received her answer when he turned to give her an amused but intense look before he began walking down the beach, not giving her a single word.

"Well," Katara muttered to herself agitatedly while crossing her arms in front of her, "suspense it is, then." She remained unmoving from where she was, though, and just watched him walk away. Honestly, if he was too arrogant to realize that she wasn't following him, then who was she to pass up another escape attempt? Sadly, right as she thought this, though, the Baetyl bore down on her will again, coercing her legs to walk forward. She growled softly to herself. She was really starting to _despise_ that damn thing. The only thing she hated more was its master.

The beach was strangely quiet and deserted, she noticed, as they walked along in silence, she being a good forty feet or so behind him. She chalked it up to the fact that it was still in the wee morning hours. She brought her hand up to cover a yawn, giving a start when she realized that she was free to move her arms. Getting a little excited again, she tried to force herself to stop walking but she couldn't. Still, though... She could move her arms?

Bringing them both over her head for a stretch, she affirmed that she could and wondered if he knew this. If he didn't, then... Another escape plan may just be open to her. Discreetly, she brought one hand down to quietly uncork the water pouch at her side and concentrated. If she could form a water whip, then she might be able to attack him and knock him out long enough to get that godforsaken necklace away from him, and when she did... She would bring him back to the Fire Nation Palace, chained and bound, herself. Well... First, she would Waterbend the living crap out of him, _then_ she would bring him back, chained and bound, to the Fire Nation Palace. All with a big, fat smile on her face. However...

It didn't seem as if either would happen anytime soon. No matter how much or how long she concentrated, she couldn't get any of the water to rise out of her pouch. Inwardly, she felt it, but she didn't want to believe it. The Water Tribe girl felt entirely cut off from her power. It was maddening because it was still there, just beneath the surface, but something was blocking her from reaching it. It was like the thinnest sheet of glass barred her way from touching it; she knew there was some way to break the glass, there _had _to be, but she didn't know how to see it done.

She gave up on her pouch and decided to turn to a more natural, outside source. An ocean was laid out before her to take advantage of, after all. No matter how hard she tried, though, no results came of it. The waves never broke their rhythm of pushing and pulling against each other.

Katara stopped what she was doing entirely when she heard him laughing. He had halted his steps moments before, waiting for her to catch up so he could talk to her more easily.

"I was wondering when you'd finally try that," Ozai stated smugly, his golden eyes gleaming with dark amusement.

"Try what?" said Katara, deciding to play dumb.

"Oh, don't even try that nonsense with me," he said, his still-dirty, obsidian locks brushing his shoulders as he turned his head to look down on her. "I could practically _feel_ how much you wanted to end my existence back there. Every time you try to fight the Baetyl of Control, I can feel it. Your persistence, I confess, impresses me. Most would have given up trying to use their power as soon as they realized how useless it was, but you tried to take control of different sources with the hopes that one of them would bare fruit. Tell me, is it really persistence or are you really as slow of a learner as I've always thought you were?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know the answer to that," Katara glared at him. "You _will _slip up sometime. You make mistakes just like everybody else." He smirked.

"The Baetyl, however, does not. When I took command of it, I demanded to always be able to control your Waterbending ability. This means that you will never be able to use it freely again until I make it so, which will never happen. Moreover, I stated that I could command your body's actions whenever I so choose, meaning that I have a choice whether I want to control you or not, how much of you I want to control, and how long it will last. Be thankful for the knowledge that I do not have the time or the patience to rob you completely of your freewill." At this point, he continued walking forward again, turning away from the beach to go up an inclined path with seemed to lead into the forestry of the island.

While storing the information he had given her away, she gasped aloud when she realized where they were.

"We're on Ember Island!"

"Oh, look, she _is_ somewhat observant after all."

Katara was about to give a scathing retort when all that came out of her mouth was a laugh. Try as she might, she couldn't stop it, and before long, she was reduced to downright cackling. Just when Ozai was about to silence her mouth with the Baetyl, she regained control of herself and stated what was so amusing to her.

"You," Katara said, wiping away tears from her eyes with one hand, "you---I don't believe it. You really _are _an idiot." She was cut off when he turned around to slap her again for insulting him so bluntly, but she barely felt it this time. Her merriment was too great.

"You brought us to Ember Island, _Ember Island_, of all places!" she declared. "Don't you think this will be the _first_ place they look for you?"

"By which time, you and I will be long gone from here," he growled out. Katara continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"I've been here before, you know? I know you have a family home here. I've seen it, and I'll bet that's where we're going, am I right?" His silence was more than enough of an answer for her. "Oh, my God! Don't you think you'll be seen by _somebody?_ After all, if there is any place that is familiar with Fire Lord Ozai, it's this place. You'll be apprehended before the day is out!"

"I seriously doubt that," he smirked, walking onward. She followed swiftly behind.

"And why's that, your worship?" She couldn't stop the sarcasm even if she wanted to; it was almost habit with him by now, and without noticing it, it seemed, it had become routine for him, too.

"For one thing, I have not been to this island since Zuko and Azula were very young. Secondly, I'm sure you've noticed, but I don't exactly look my best. I have never looked less than a Fire Lord in all my life, and thirdly," here he swiftly moved to look her dead in the eyes, stopping their journeying once again, "no one, I repeat, _no one_ is going to be on the lookout for me here. None of them knows the situation, and it will be days before the news gets out that I've escaped. I see the hope dwindling down in your eyes with every argument you make that I destroy, so here's another one that will make your precious hope die even further." He leaned forward to whisper menacingly into her ear, and Katara couldn't move herself away from it no matter how badly she wanted to, "You will not be rescued here. No one will see me, and if they do, they won't know who I am. They will not see you, either, for you will not be allowed to leave that house once we step foot inside it. We'll be hiding in plain sight, and no one will _ever_ know it." He pulled back to smile cruelly at her and left her standing there, motionless.

Eventually, she shook herself from it and followed after him again, not waiting for the Baetyl to make her do so once more. It was becoming a goal for her to have as much control over her body as possible before the Baetyl could work its magic. It was an illogical thought, but she felt that she had more control on the situation if she did so. The fact was, however, that she was steadily losing control more and more, and he was merely gaining it.

They walked silently through the terrain for another seven minutes or so before the old family house came into view. Katara stared at it, remembering all the events that had occurred on this very estate the last time she had been here. It had been days before Sozin's Comet, and they were trying to get in as much downtime and training in as they could before the big day. So much had happened then and since. Katara noticed that the roof was still partially damaged from where Zuko and Aang had been training. It seemed that, now... All of it was going to be wasted if she couldn't find a way out of this.

Katara walked inside the house with Ozai, not really having much choice. She watched him slowly take in the state of his family home, not surprised to find him uncaring about it. She stared dully ahead, arms crossed in front of her as he turned to address her.

"I am going to take a bath and attempt to fix whatever work my dearest brother and son has inflicted on me whilst I was housed in prison. I suggest you take the opportunity and do the same. Just because I have to travel alongside some repulsive peasant girl doesn't mean that she should smell like one as well." He was gone from the room before her brain could connect on what just happened.

"And don't even attempt to leave the house. You won't even get past the threshold," he called back to her.

Katara bit her tongue to keep herself from saying and/or doing something stupid. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she relaxed as much as she could before muttering to herself, "How I hate that arrogant, prejudiced little bastard." Immediately afterwards, she felt better. Thanking God that he hadn't decided to steal away her right of speech, she decided to take him up on his advice for once and try and find the bathroom.

She went down a different wing than he had gone, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. As she wandered, she thought on what he had said about how he was going to get his power back. She concluded that that idea must be what all of this has been about. It was his reason to escape, for he would never had done so lightly. But...surely he knew that it was impossible. Unless, somehow, he had gotten proof that it wasn't, but how? And that's when it came to her.

Yutakira!

Yes, it was all about Yutakira, it had to be! He was the reason for everything. He must have given Ozai the necklace, for there was no other way he could have come by it. That could only mean that he had supplied Ozai with information---_proven_ information---about how his Firebending could be restored to him. The only question was how did he come to find it? She guessed she was just going to have to confront the man in person _if _he showed up, for she desperately hoped that Yutakira would be discovered and apprehended before he managed to release Azula and join them. She could give up knowing that little detail of information if it meant he would be compromised, especially seeing as how Ozai was depending on him for a great many things at this point.

She had this horrible feeling, though, that he wouldn't be caught. He had fooled all of them it seemed, except for Sokka, who had led them astray many times---though not on purpose---because he'd insisted on trusting his instincts. It was then Katara discovered something else, something about her dear brother. His instincts had been wrong about a lot of things before, but he'd always been dead on when it came to boys that meant trouble for Katara. It had happened back in their quaint village all those years ago as it had with Jet, and now it was about Yutakira, and she had been too blind to see it! She heaved a heavy sigh. She would have to grant a huge apology to Sokka the next time she saw him. She refused to end that with "if she lived through this."

Finally, after searching though many rooms, she found the bath. It was a womanly sort of bath, she could tell, and fleetingly, she wondered if it had belonged to Ursa when she had stayed here. After fiddling with a few taps, the water came out steaming, its source being an underground hot spring it would seem. She shook her head at the wonders and comforts that were often bestowed to the rich, famous, and powerful. This spring, this very house could have so many uses for people who were in desperate need of it but couldn't because it still belonged to a family that rarely used it. She would need to have a little talk with Zuko about that when she saw him next.

She quickly undressed and folded her dirty Water Tribe clothes, placing them at the edge of the bath, her water pouch beside them. Turning the taps off, she gradually stepped into the piping hot bath, resolving to clean her clothes once she was done with herself. Finding a good soup that smelled like vanilla, she proceeded to wash her body with it, using a citrus-smelling shampoo for her hair once she'd gotten it unbraided. Once that had been rinsed out, she exited the bath and dried herself off with a stray towel found on a nearby rack. It was large enough for her to wrap around her body comfortably, so after drying her hair as best she could, she wrapped the towel around herself and got started on her clothes. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she was finally finished. She took her now clean but wet clothes and hug them up on the towel rack, placing another towel under them to catch the stray water as it fell. Uncertainly, fully aware that she was naked under the towel and needing clothes badly, she tiptoed delicately into the next room that connected to the bath.

It was another feminine room. It seemed more Ursa's style than Azula's, she could tell that much. She felt really strange and almost guilty for wandering uninvited into the former Fire Lady's spare room, but desperate times and all that. Katara searched the drawers for undergarments of some sort. At this point, she really wasn't picky. Eventually, she found a decent pair that seemed as if they hadn't even been used before. Keeping that line of thinking strong, she dropped the towel, slipped them on quickly, and brought the towel back around her as soon as that was accomplished. She turned to the cherrywood wardrobe that was in the room and opened it to find some of the most gorgeous robes and dresses she'd ever seen. What was even better about them was that they weren't all obviously Fire Nation in color, just in style, and she had no problem with that. Thanking her lucky stars to find a simple but elegant, silk, blue robe that looked as if it fit her, she removed it from the wardrobe.

As she lowered the towel again and started to put the garment on, a wave of guilt hit her again. This was Zuko's mother's things she was borrowing without permission, and what if Ozai was right and Ursa really had died at some point? Then, she wouldn't _just_ be taking Zuko's mother's things, she would be taking his deceased mother's things. That just sounded so wrong to her...

She shook her head violently, continuing to wrap the robe around her. Honestly, this line of thinking had to stop. Yes, what she was doing wasn't exactly honorable, but she sure wasn't about to go wandering around the house, naked, in front of Ozai. If his words of how repulsive she was were really true, then it would probably scar them both. Besides, if Ursa was the caring woman Katara thoroughly believed she was, then she would not only have approved of Katara's decision right now, she would have _insisted!_ Yes.

Finishing up, Katara turned slightly to find herself being reflected back at her. She gave a slight start before realizing that it was a mirror. The robe was a little loose and long on her, for she was not quite Ursa's height and stature but it worked. It was loose with a slight, draping neckline and hugged her a little tightly around the waist and hips before it billowed out to her feet. It brought out her eyes, certainly, but the whole effect was somewhat ruined by her still extremely wet hair that insisted on clinging to her forehead, face, and neck whenever it got the chance. Plus, the right side of her face was still a little red from where she'd gotten slapped twice. She was just about to leave the room to return to the bath to see what she could do about herself when she heard something that frightened her from taking another step forward.

"Just what the hell do you think you are wearing?"

Katara gulped loudly, breath coming up short. Oh, she was in trouble now...

* * *

**A/N: There you are, then! Hopefully, that wasn't too...bad. I mean, I accept it. I don't know about you guys, though... Happy Belated-Thanksgiving everyone, and if I don't update sooner, have a Merry Christmas and a joyous holiday season! :D**


	9. Ch 9: Confessions

**A/N: I. Am so. Sorry. Dreadfully, dreadfully sorry about this horrendous, three-month delay for this chapter, especially since I promised a lot of you for another chapter back in good old December. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, I have excuses that do not include laziness. First of all, my Christmas ended up being a lot busier than I thought it would. Also, I began a new college semester, taking sixteen credit hours instead of fourteen, and it has kept me being far more involved in schoolwork than last semester. This has been one of the only times I've had free to write creatively and solely for myself all year. Thirdly, I went through this phase where I got very distracted by the dark and intricate world of Repo! The Genetic Opera. That's all I will say on that matter. And, finally, I felt a little bit of writer's block come on. I knew what to say, just not how I wanted to say it. I'm hoping I did well enough here for everyone, and if not, well... You know what to do.**

**Special thank you to Reviewers: Queen of all things-oh a bird, Speechwriter, LadyoftheHouseofMoon, Black391, Luna-Cat-Kitty, and pinky-fluff.**

**Special thank you to those who Favorited/Story Alerted: Black391, habibe987, Kimjuni2, sakurazukamori8, Speechwriter, Taiyamar, Veneficus L., and Keeper-of-the-Cheese.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. This elemental one or the blue one. :P**

* * *

Ch. 9: Confessions

Katara stared wide-eyed towards the sanctuary of the bathroom, her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest. She was convinced that if she could just make her way out of the room into the solace of the women's bath before her that she would find relief from her current predicament, at least for a little while.

It was but an indulgent, foolish illusion. Inwardly, she knew that there would never be any obstacle in Ozai's way that would stop him from tormenting her at every turn. He had proved that in prison; not even running away had helped her for very long. With these lessons weighing themselves down in Katara's heart---lessons she was sure he hadn't meant to teach her---she knew that she had no other option but to turn around and face his wrath.

So, turn she did.

What greeted her, though, was something she didn't quite expect; several somethings in fact. She desperately hoped that her taken-aback feelings didn't register on her face, though they were so fleeting that she was able to reason with herself that they had not.

Whatever cold fury she had distinguished from his tone had not lingered for long if his face was any indication. A blank mask was carefully being showed to her at the moment, which she had to admit made her feel even more uncomfortable and disconcerted than his usual expression of outward, barely restrained fury or muted dislike. The dark amusement glinting in his golden orbs did nothing to assuage her from this, either.

The second thing she noticed was that he looked...groomed. Was that the right word to use?

Katara blinked once, twice, and quickly decided that her previous description was somewhat lacking in accuracy, for now that she completely took him in, she could barely see a resemblance between the bedraggled prison dog she had first met to the clearly royal prestige that was before her now. Surely, if she didn't know any better, she would swear that his bath water had come from the Spirit Oasis itself for it to have performed _this_ kind of miracle, to have made him look so...

_Refined,_ Katara decided on,_ that is all. Nothing more to it than simply _refined.

Pushing these new unsettling thoughts away from her mind, Katara grudgingly conceded that, with this new look of his, he was far more intimidating than she had ever given him credit for. Even seeing a similar image to this on the various Fire Nation propaganda they'd gotten their hands on throughout their journey hadn't prepared her for the real thing.

His black hair, which she'd always felt satisfyingly smug about after taking in its dirty appearance, no longer looked like a bird's nest. All its oiliness from before had gone, washed away with the rest of the grim and grit. The mane of hair was devoid of both tangles and a topknot and cascaded freely around his shoulders and down his back like a waterfall. Only a few tendrils of light illuminated the room, making his hair appear blacker than coals; with the shadows of the room slinking themselves into every corner, his hair was darkness itself.

He was no longer clothed in the pathetic rag he'd been forced to don upon his admittance into prison. That coarse excuse for cloth had been replaced by a traditional yet opulent-styled, blood-red robe that was fit only to be worn by a Fire Lord. Katara wasn't sure what to make of the type of cloth it was–the room being too dim to make out too much detail–but from her perspective, it flowed as if it was liquid fire, almost seeming to shimmer wherever the light managed to shine weakly over it. While still being rather impressive, Katara could tell from the fact that the royal armor worn around the shoulders was missing that it was less formal than any apparel that would be sported during, say, a war meeting or a gathering of diplomats and noblemen. Clearly, this meant that the two were staying here, at least for the rest of the day and possibly the night.

Katara wasn't sure if she liked that deduction or not. On the one hand, the longer they lingered here, the more likely Ozai would be detected and recaptured. On the other, it meant she would be trapped inside this summer house with a man she clearly despised, who likewise took no great pains in hiding his own disdain for her and who clearly was a dangerous threat.

Katara was drawn from her musings to notice Ozai quirking one brow up questioningly, almost having a pensive, searching look about him. The silence of the room pressed heavily around them both, and it was here that Katara realized that she had been staring at him in awe for _quite_ a long time now. Fighting back a blush at how such a look from her to him could be wrongly interpreted as–for the Waterbender felt true and genuine surprise at just how _different_ a simple thing like a bath could make him look–she realized that it could also be taken as something horribly wrong. Something like...

_Amazement, respect, neither of which he could _ever_ deserved, _Katara ticked off mentally, _and even... Something like...wanting._

Katara felt sick at that thought, but she brought herself to face it as a "possibility" and move on. Schooling her features back to mildly impassive, she looked back up into his golden eyes only to find that he had nearly closed the gap between them while she had been preoccupied. Perhaps a little over two feet was left between them now, making them to be _way too close_ in Katara's humble opinion. Starting suddenly, she took several hurried steps back away from him, moving her arms to cross protectively around her and unwittingly letting some pent-up trepidation leak through as she remembered just _why_ she was in this situation in the first place.

_I'm wearing his one-time wife's, who may or may not be dead, robe, and I just spent nearly five minutes staring like an adoring idiot at him! _Why_ do these things keep happening to me!_

"Wh-what," she began, nearly mortified to hear how terrible she was stuttering as her dry throat chocked her words away. Since when had she done anything like this in front of him? What had changed?

_He has,_ her mind whispered conspiratorially. _Something about his appearance has changed him, and you know it._

Honestly, she didn't know what was worse, the fact that she could easily tell that something about him was different or the fact that it was true. It was just something new in his stance, his icy stare, and the overall air about himself. He was still as proud and arrogant as ever, certainly. His malignant personality was still quite in tact. Gone, however, was the quiet resignation of his fate. She never really noticed it before, but whenever she had confronted him in his cell, there was a distinct feel of stoicism there. It was like he knew he would be trapped there until his death, and instead of fighting against the thought, he had just accepted it gracefully, as any royal should. Was that the reason, then, for all of his mind games with the servant girls and with her? Was it just a source of amusement for him, a cruel game to pass the time and spice up the nothing that had recently become his life? Regardless of the answer, it didn't matter now. He was free, his fate had changed, and all signs indicated that he was ready to take full advantage of it.

Control over his life was back in his hands again, and that made all the difference now.

Ignoring her traitorous thoughts, she swallowed nervously before speaking again, focusing on saying her words more clearly, "What are you doing here?"

She held back a wince as she realized the idiocy of her statement. Naturally, Ozai made her aware of just how stupid it was in case the realization was lost on her.

"What am I doing here? This is _my home_, you idiot girl, not yours, and I believe I asked you a question. _What_ do you think you are _wearing?_"

Bristling at his high-and-mighty tone, Katara held back her anger and tried to speak as logically as possible, "You did, I believe, say that I needed to take advantage of an offering of a bath. You said something about it being enough that you had to be around a _peasant_ without me smelling like one. I decided, for my benefit, to take you up on that offer, but surely you realize as well as I do that no matter how clean I am, it won't matter if my only set of clothes is covered with dirt and sand and who knows what else! So, I decided to wash them, obviously. As I have nothing else to wear while they dry, I decided to borrow something simple of your ex-wife's things. I truly didn't mean any offense, since I actually have come to respect Ursa through stories Zuko has told me about her, believe it or not. You–" she cut herself off, wondering if she should really give voice to this next thought or not. She decided she didn't care. After all, she'd already gone this far...

"You can't _really_ expect me to just wander around here in nothing but a towel, especially not with _you _around!"

Fleetingly, the Water Tribe girl wondered if her face looked as red as she'd felt it had become. After a few moments, though, the heat faded from her face, and Katara regained control over herself, waiting.

Throughout her speech, the glint of amusement Katara had detected before faded from Ozai's golden orbs and a blank stare encompassed all his features.

"You believe I care for your comfort?" His voice was bereft of anger, taking on a soft, bland tone instead. It sounded bored, as if they had been through this routine before, which, Katara conceded internally, they had.

"Hardly." It slipped grudgingly past her lips before she could stop it, a retort on autopilot. "I'd just rather you know the situation before you attack me."

A brief chuckle escaped from Ozai, a dark smirk gracing his face. It looked like that odd humor from earlier had returned, and Katara grew even more uneasy. Compared to this, she believed she much preferred his raging anger for the sole reason that she actually knew how to deal with it. To a certain extent, anyway.

"But, girl, that still leaves us with a little problem," Ozai said softly, advancing a few steps toward her, Katara carefully backing up the same amount to maintain the distance. "You are still in my former wife's clothes, which might I add, says enough in itself, but it has now become clear that you do not entirely understand the..._implications_ behind such a garment."

At the full-blown smirk that overtook Ozai's features, Katara scowled before saying adamantly, "Look, I know these clothes are rightfully a _Fire Lady's_ clothes. I get that, okay? But, as it is, there really is no other option --I mean, I guess I _could_ wear something of Azula's---" Katara shuddered slightly but recovered, "you know, if she actually has anything here besides armor. Problem is, I don't really think I'm her size, and Ursa's things just seemed to be a safer way to go. As I said before, I respect her, and---_why_ are you _laughing?_"

Katara stared as an onslaught of mirth fell over Ozai as he let out a few deep laughs, shoulders shaking slightly. It wasn't like watching her friends laugh; their laughter was always loud and unrestrained. Ozai's, on the other hand, wasn't what she'd classify as true laughter. His still held a sense of being controlled, shackled, and Katara had the distinct feeling that he wasn't laughing with her but at her. It really wasn't anything new, except this time. she seemed to have missed the "joke."

"Alright," she said, oddly, feeling more and more awkward by the second, "alright, I get it. The idiot peasant girl said something amusing. Ha ha, that's great. But, uh, where is this coming from? You sounded about ready to kill me when you first walked in here, and now you're just laughing at me. Am I free to go about my business or not?"

_I swear, his mood swings are even harder to follow than Zuko's, _she grumbled, pulling her crossed arms even tighter against herself. She was becoming more aware that she was standing in front of Ozai of all people in only a simple silk robe with her hair still dripping wet and a good amount of leg showing through a long slit on both sides she hadn't noticed when she'd first put it on. The longer she stood there in front of this clearly full-grown man, the more...inappropriate she felt. In fact, the more she thought on it, this wasn't really a garment one would wear out in public, especially not a Fire Lady.

If there wasn't really anything for him to get mad at anymore, she'd rather him just leave her alone before she came to anymore uncomfortable realizations.

Of course, that was probably too much to ask for, but still... It's the thought that counts, right?

"You truly," Ozai smirked wickedly once he composed himself (not that there was much to compose), "do not understand the history behind that robe you wear so proudly."

Katara simply remained standing there and attempted to put on a false front, while she secretly dreaded inside that even more unnerving realizations where about to be revealed. Instead of clamping her hands over her ears and shouting like a child, "Na-na na-na na na, I can't hear you!" as she so desperately wanted to do at the moment, Katara chose to settle Ozai with a fixed look and a slightly raised brow as if to say, "Well, kindly enlighten me, O Omniscient One."

Was it just her, or did Ozai seem to be overly eager to rise to the challenge that she had silently presented, if his gleaming eyes and widening smirk were anything to go by?

The Waterbender didn't have much time to think it all through, for all too soon he was stepping closer to her again, and, startled, she quickly moved to maintain the distance, almost slipping on the small train of the robe in the process. She managed to talk all of about four steps before she banged her head and back hard against the ruby-painted wall. Giving out a small yelp of surprise from the unexpected contact, she looked frantically around and nearly let loose a curse. Just two steps from her left was the open doorway into the bathroom! If she had just looked, she could have escaped in that direction, and she wouldn't be caught in this ridiculous situation, or whatever it was! For even if she could have entertained thoughts of darting past Ozai and into the bathroom, she knew it would be futile. For one, he could just as easily use the Baetyl to stop her without any effort on his part at all. For another, he had already pinned her to the wall.

It wasn't really a traditional pinning, not in the romantic sense anyway, as Katara was always used to reading about in most silly love stories or randomly hearing about in so-and-so's relationship back home. His arms weren't caging her on both sides of her head. He was close, about an inch or two from her, which was certainly too close for comfort by her reckoning, but he wasn't trying to pin her with his body or anything.

_Thank God!_ Katara rejoiced in her head. _If he did something like that, I think I'd go ahead and just die!_

But all the same, he had her pinned effectively enough. Perhaps it was a testament of the sheer power he possessed as a man, for even without his Firebending, he was still a formidable force. Maybe it had to do with his tremendous presence that could command the attention and surrender of an entire ballroom without even trying. Then again, it was most likely the strange way he was looking at her now, his eyes a smoldering gold, which held far too much amusement and kept looking her up and down as if she were some sort of rare dragon in need of taming. Or slaughtering, the Fire Nation's preferred method when dealing with such a creature. Katara didn't know for certain, but there surely had to be a reason why she was attempting to melt away into the wall behind her, pushing herself so close against it that for a moment she believed she could actually succeed. And when had it suddenly become so hot in here?

_Steam from the bathroom_, the Water Tribe girl thought deliriously. _Probably._

"This robe," Ozai began softly, almost nostalgically if it wasn't for the cold tone that made up the undercurrent of his words. Katara waited with growing trepidation for him to continue, but she could only watch, stupefied, as the ex-Fire Lord extended one hand toward her. Following it with her azure eyes, Katara tried to remain perfectly still and collected; however, when he absently brushed his hand against the silk draping down from her right sleeve, she couldn't stop herself from flinching away. The sudden movement seemed to bring Ozai out of whatever trance he'd slipped into.

"This robe," he started again, eyes glowing and smirk back in place, "I gave it to Ursa as a gift on our wedding night. Needless to say, it was put to _very_ good use that night and many nights after, as well."

As a dark chuckle passed his lips, Katara was trying to comprehend just _what_ he was getting at.

"Oh. Well," she stammered, "I imagine that this is quite important to you both, then. I-uh apologize." She was surprised to find that she meant that apology, realizing that, even though Ozai was a bastard and a half, she truly respected what he and Ursa shared when they were...happy? That was still debatable, but all the same... She decided not to dwell on it for long. "I didn't realize... But-uh I'll put on something else, no problem."

She had fully intended to search through the wardrobe and pick out something far more suitable to change into in the bathroom except for one problem: Ozai wasn't moving. Not out of her way at least. If it was even possible, he only grew closer to her and somehow continued to avoid touching her in the process.

"No, girl, I do not think you realize anything at all." Katara tensed at this, for she could tell even without looking at him that a wicked humor had fully possessed him. She knew on instinct that it didn't bode well for her.

_Why can't I ever just keep my mouth shut around him?_ Katara bemoaned, even though she already knew the answer. _Because it's not the kind of person I am. It's not who I was raised to be, and it's not what the world has made me into. How could I do anything besides stand up to him?_

All the same, her Gran-Gran's old words of wisdom of how one must always "reap what they sew" came back to her at full force. She was about to get a taste of what that meant.

The Waterbender jolted suddenly at the sensation of warm breath on her neck and face as it climbed up to her ear. When did he get so close? And why wasn't she doing anything about it!

_No bending_, crossed through her mind fleetingly, _no bending and no power. Even those weeks training with the girls didn't prepare me for this. I mean, I _could_ try to attack him, but there's a huge possibility that despite everything I learned, he's still stronger and faster than I am. Forget about that damn necklace of his!_

"It truly astounds me with how naïve you are. This robe was more than just a present," Ozai breathed huskily in her ear, while Katara fought back a shiver that didn't entirely have to do with fear though she didn't understand what it meant. "It was a symbol between us, more of a signal, really, for whenever Ursa wished for us to... How do I put this delicately for your _obvious_ sensibilities? Ah, yes, to _be together_."

Heart pounding in her chest and blood rushing in her ears, Katara could only state dumbly, "Ah, well, being together is good. Here's to togetherness, as I always say. Heh."

But, it seemed that that was the last straw for Ozai. He pulled back just far enough to stare Katara straight in the eyes, sharp gold meeting innocent sapphire. Leveling her with a blank look, Ozai declared simply, "Sex, peasant. Ursa wore _this_ robe here whenever she wanted us to have sex. I understand how stunted you are in knowledge with your peasant background, but surely you know what sex is?"

A full two seconds passed before Katara could feel it. She knew that neither her tanned skin nor the shadowed room could hide how quickly the blood was rushing to her face; no doubt in a matter of minutes, she would look like a sunburned tomato, if such a thing existed.

"What!" she shrieked, unable to contain it in anymore, and using pure desperation, she managed to tear herself away from the wall, pushing Ozai aside as she went, and practically dived for the wardrobe across the room. Metal scratching against metal could be heard as she frantically searched for another article of clothing, _any_ article of clothing at this point.

Katara could detect that Ozai was attempting to hold back laughter as he said, "Well, girl, when a man and a woman desire each other---"

"That is _not_ what I meant, and you know it!"

"Do not take a self-righteous tone with me. This is what you deserve for going through a Fire Nation noble's possessions without their permission. Though, I suppose, thievery is a common trait among your kind."

"I was _not_ going to steal anything!" Katara fumed, jerking a red summer dress from its hanger after checking to make sure that the dress was, in fact, a dress and not another cleverly disguised lingerie item.

Draping it across one arm, the Waterbender unthinkingly began to loosen the bow that tied the robe together. Just as it was about to open, she grasped in suddenly as she connected two very crucial facts. One, anger _seriously_ caused her to behave irrationally, and two, Ozai had not yet left the room. In fact, he was merely leaning against the bedpost of the spacious feather mattress found opposite of the wardrobe, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Was that...an interested expression on his face?

"You know, you can leave now!" Katara bit at him, blushing even more forcefully if it was possible. "Anytime would be nice, in fact!"

"That merely brings us back to the discussion that this is _my_ house, one that it seems you and your little friends have already tarnished if my first observation is any indication," he stated calmly, a small grin spreading across his face once more. "But, I assure you, if you really _want _to dress in front of me, go right ahead. You will not find any objections coming from me; a peasant you may be, but you're clearly almost a woman. That lovely robe of ours showed that plainly enough."

That confession combined with his laughing eyes and cruel smile sent Katara into a stuttering silence, for no matter how she tried she couldn't get "You miserable, sick, perverted bastard of a jackass, how _dare_ you look at me like that!" out clear enough for it to be real words. Instead, she choked it all back, stared imperiously at Ozai, and turned to march resolutely into the woman's bath to change with her head held high. The laughter he had been holding back all this time followed her out, and blast him, it sounded far more genuine this time.

As soon as she got into an area of the bath where she knew Ozai couldn't walk in on her and see her, her bravado instantly vanished. Katara was beyond mortified at this point as she quickly disrobed, flinging the offensive cloth away from her to grab the much safer, acceptable dress she'd taken out of the wardrobe. She couldn't believe, couldn't even fathom---!

No! She wasn't going to think about it! She wasn't!

She wasn't going to think about how many times..._that_ may have occurred with that particular robe. She wasn't going to think about _them _and especially _him_ committing the Act. She wasn't going to think about how he had taken such pleasure in informing her of it. She wasn't going to think about the masculinely smug look that crossed his face or the weird sensation she had experienced as his breath fanned her ear and neck. Finally, she _definitely_ wasn't going to think about how his golden eyes had roved her figure and lingered in places longer than they should have.

Because it simply didn't happen! No, no, it didn't!

At all!

And that was what she would keep telling herself for a long time to come.

Despite what he had claimed before, Ozai didn't linger to irritate Katara further. He left the room soon after she fled into the bathroom–for that was exactly what she had done–with the intention to further survey the full extent of his degraded summer home.

As he roamed the familiar yet inconsequential halls, he reflected on the progress of the past night and day. It was truly fortunate for him to have Yutakira and Katara sent to him as they had. Honestly, how could he do this without any of them? It was an ironic thought, for obviously, one of them was obviously not compliant with his current agenda.

Yes, the Waterbender had made her allegiances clear from day one of their meeting. However, he knew that he needn't worry about keeping her in line. He didn't feel the need to physically abuse her again. Two slaps was enough to get his initial point across and to get a bit of payback. Unless she did something truly upsetting in regards to his plans, she wouldn't feel the sting of his hand.

Not that he would ever let her know that. Ozai was well aware of what his reputation was in regards to the other nations: a monster, a murderer, a cold, heartless beast. All of those were true, to a certain extent, he knew; however, ever since he was a boy, he had felt adamantly against beating or attacking defenseless women. Honestly, there were better, less damaging ways to get a woman under a man's control than the use of physical force; Katara would be no different in this respect, since both the Baetyl and the constant threat of him using it to force her to commit all sorts of atrocities will have her thinking twice. Besides, Ozai had witnessed enough unnecessary abuse in his youth in the form of his own parents. True, Ozai's father, Azulon, had changed his violent behavior drastically towards his mother, Ilah, as each member of the family grew older, but Ozai was never able to forget those first years. Thinking back on it, this was just one of many causes why he and his father were never close to each other.

That was neither here nor there now, he decided, while he stared dispassionately at a half-burnt painting of the Fire Nation countryside hanging precariously on the wall. When he had first walked into the home, a faint but powerful flicker of rage had stirred within Ozai at the way Zuko, the Avatar, and the rest of those brats had left his family home in such a state. Immediately, he had noticed that the family portrait that had been painted of them all so long ago was missing. That truly had come from another life, a life where they were all happy in their own right, where they were a family. Where he was just a caring but strict father and a doting husband to his wife.

All the better, really, that it was gone. The people depicted in that portrait were all dead, anyway, in same way or form.

The more he wandered through the house, the more he came to realize how little it truly meant to him now. What was once a treasured family tradition was now just a vessel used as a means to an end. He and Katara would wait here for a few days until word passed sufficiently between he and Yutakira. They would continue on while Yutakira devised a way to keep Iroh and the Avatar occupied for a little while as well as a plan to free his daughter. It wouldn't take long for them to catch up to his and the peasant's progress, Azula would make sure of that.

As for Yutakira himself... Ozai had his reservations about the boy. He seemed trustworthy enough, the perfect follower, and that was why he felt so suspicious to Ozai. Something about him was off, Ozai could tell that much from the first meeting. What that something was, though, he had yet to deduce. He would continue to keep a close eye on Yutakira and would instruct Azula to do the same. While he knew no one in this world was truly trustworthy, Azula was the closest he could manage. Only she would know his suspicions, whereas to the boy himself and the Waterbender, all would appear perfectly well between them.

Yes, Yutakira's loyalties and agenda would be known soon enough, for no one would have gone to so much trouble to free him from prison and grant him the knowledge that he did without at least wanting something in return. When that time came, Ozai had two options. He could either choose to honor Yutakira's loyalty, or get rid of him as soon as possible. It all depended on Yutakira.

And what of the girl when all this was over? That, he was still mulling over. She was an amusing plaything, that much was obvious. He humored her arguments and false threats towards him simply because it was that fire that made her interesting. While he had been enraptured with breaking her as much as he could in prison, the game had drastically changed along with the circumstances.

He had believed that he would be trapped in that cell forever, rotting away until there was nothing left of him but the will to die. Now that he was free, it wouldn't do to have someone who was so easily cowed by his presence. In truth, Ozai valued spirit in this situation far more than he wished to tolerate dullness. He never had enjoyed the presence of boring people before, and sudden patience for them wasn't about to develop now.

Truthfully, though, he was still undecided on if he wanted to kill her or not; she would more than likely to be the first to die by his newly-restored Firebending if that was how everything went. Yet, to him, that seemed oddly anticlimactic and unsatisfying; that should be the Avatar's fate instead.

Yes, that was exactly how Avatar Aang would die, a slow burn and a very painful one at that. He would be hard-pressed to defeat him in his Avatar State or Energybend his Firebending away again. Ozai was a fast learner, and he wasn't the type to get tricked. Fool me twice and all that.

What would cause the Avatar more pain during his final moments? To know that his lady love had been murdered by him, or that Katara would be reduced to a mere slave once his reign as Phoenix King began anew? Each had their merits, but Ozai preferred that latter of the two possibilities. It certainly brought him a hint of satisfaction that would likely last to his dying day.

Unbidden, the image of Katara in Ursa's robe flooded his mind again. He almost cursed as he was forced to think of it again.

When he had first come across Katara in his ex-wife's former rooms, he'd been infuriated. He and Ursa had never shared a relationship that went past a deep affection, even in the Golden Years of their marriage. Her murder of Azulon solidified his respect for her as well as his resentment; after all, she hadn't done it for him but for Zuko, the one she had given all her love to instead of to her husband and daughter. Despite all that, Ursa still held a small piece of him deep down; he acknowledged this and moved on, unperturbed. Therefore, the sight of Katara wearing garments of a woman she could never even begin to compete with in Ozai's eyes had struck a wrong nerve in him.

Until he saw just _what_ she was wearing, of course. Instead of his original punishment, he had settled with humiliating the girl as much as he possibly could in the span of five minutes. It was nothing new, the humiliation. The reasons it came about, though, had opened up several more doors for him to pursue in controlling her to his whims, not the least of which was the realm for sexuality and desire which he'd scarcely touched upon before.

If he had known before that she was such an..._innocent_, he'd have taken advantage of it a long time ago. Somehow, he still found it hard to believe. Surely, she and the Avatar had had relations at some point, in some manner. All signs, however, pointed to the contrary.

Abruptly, his thoughts shifted to images of his last glimpse of her. He would be a fool if he didn't confess that she had looked desirable in that robe, but then, it would be hard for _anyone_ not to accomplish that. However, there was more to it than that, he knew, but he could not pinpoint what it was. Fortunately, he was not a man who was ruled by his desire, and besides, the thought of her peasant status usually turned him off of the prospect.

Usually.

Against it all, a little, dark plot began to take root in his mind. In regards to the girl, the Avatar would be hurt no matter what he did, but what if he took it one step further? What if he could get her to desire him over the Avatar?

Ozai snorted at the prospect. It was laughable. The girl was far too stubborn and hated him too much to even feel the tiniest bit of sympathy for him, much less any affection. It was probably the only smart thing about her.

He paused for a moment then, reflecting, remembering.

What had that shudder been about then? Oh, yes, he had noticed it, could practically _feel_ it, though she tried valiantly to hide it. He smirked darkly once more, for he knew _exactly _what that shudder had meant.

She may not want him, but her body is far more easy to trick; in reality, it would be all he needed.

Reaching the sitting room area, Ozai settled himself majestically on the crimson divan in the center of the room. Feeling it was nearly time for lunch, he touched the Baetyl hanging on his neck through the collar of his robe, sending out a silent order. It was about time the girl made herself useful and prepared them something. Hopefully, she would have had time to proper dress herself by now.

_Or hopefully not,_ he indulged, smirking.

Indeed, it was certainly something to think about, but he wouldn't determine anything just yet. He had many roads he could go down concerning both Yutakira and Katara.

For now, he would just test the waters.

* * *

**A/N: Please, people, I need you to be brutally honest with me about this one. No joke. I feel like I'm on that right track, but then again I don't. Either way, this chapter could set the overtone for the rest of the story, so anything you'd like to keep seeing or not seeing, now is the time to let me know! And again, please be honest. I can take it.**

**Until then, thank you for being patient with me.**


	10. Ch 10: Cascades

**A/N: I have no excuse except laziness this time. I truly am sorry for getting this out so late but stuff happens.**

**Special thank you to Reviewers: Aradien, lava, Mei121197, Chelsea (glad this extremely unusual pairing caught your interest. I hope you continue to love all that I add to my fun, little story here.), takara410, Ofwindandwhispers, brainfear, Crazy Cutie 01, LadyoftheHouseofMoon, Shantih707, Black391, Luna-Cat-Kitty, and Taiyamar.**

**There's been a new record of reviews per chapter. Twelve reviews for chapter nine! Awesome work, guys! Keep it up! :D**

**Special thank you to those who Favorited/Story Alerted: Aradien, Calista Suxen, Celestella, coyote black, Crazy Cutie 01, Hakurou Hanuel, Holy Star, Ofwindandwhispers, PrincessOfBoredness, RoseOfSilence13, takara410, .A.F., brainfear, KrisDawnRulez, LordAnubis485, and yami-of-the-darkness.**

**IMPORTANT!** _Just thought I'd let everyone know that Mei121197 has offered to translate this story into Russian (I believe) for the site Hogwartsnet. I'll let you all know more information about that as it happens, and I just want to say that I am extremely excited about it! Thank you once again, Mei, for doing this. It truly humbles me._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I'm really glad I'm not M. Night Shyamalan right now. HE DUN GOOFED!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Cascades

There had been nothing but panic and chaos at the Fire Nation capital for the past seventy-two hours, but if the pandemonium was impressive in the city, it was nothing compared to the situation at the palace.

The streets of the Crater were littered with whispers and covert glances from the public; every Fire Nation citizen had something to fear if the rumors were true. The Steward of the Throne and Dragon of the West, Iroh, and the nobility were giving no answers at this time, but if it _was_ true that their former Fire Lord Ozai had escaped from the Prison Tower... It meant that all of the Fire Nation, as well as the rest of the world, could be in danger, the Fire Nation for readily turning their backs on their past Lord's ideals and the other nations simply for being his enemies.

Some argued that the entire situation was being taken out of proportion. Yes, there _had_ been a prison break, and a prominent criminal had escaped. Based on how calmly their rulers were behaving, though, it was unlikely that _the_ ex-Fire Lord was the one who'd made the jailbreak. Wouldn't they be acting a little more urgent and inform the people about it if that was the situation? It sounded extremely logical to most people.

Others, however, weren't so swayed. The government was being _too_ silent about what was happening, or at least too arrogant, but the latter didn't fit right. The people had long since known that arrogance wasn't Iroh's tune, and he wouldn't be playing it now. There was something suspicious going on, something that the government didn't want to let the people know too early on. And who could blame them? If this kind of behavior–paranoia, fear, uneasiness–could break out over a simple _rumor_, how badly would everyone react if it was to be confirmed as the truth?

So daily life continued, business as usual, for the citizens of the Fire Nation, though rumors and speculations abounded. As for the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, each were blissfully unaware of the Fire Nation capital's troubles, all except for those foreigners working within the palace walls.

And the palace did appear tranquil, as magnificent and fortifying as it always had, but only on the outside. Inside the crimson giant, well-hidden from the public, was a flurry of activity ranging from determination to desperation, from the servants all the way up to Iroh himself. It had all started three nights ago and hadn't halted since.

Iroh had been awakened from an early night in by poundings on his door. He knew instantly that it wasn't a servant who had the audacity to do such a thing. Combined with the sickening feeling of something gone horribly wrong when he awoke, he also knew that what greeted him at the door wouldn't be pleasant, though at the time he had no inkling of just how terrible it would all become.

Flinging off his bedcovers, he didn't bother to put on any slippers in his haste to open the door; it definitely had to be something serious if whoever was on the other side had bypassed his personal servants and guards and made it into his innermost quarters. What greeted him when he wrenched open the door was an overwhelming sight combined with a wave of noise that broke the sound barrier. Sokka, hysterical and shouting incoherently, hurled himself at Iroh while Suki wrapped her arms around Sokka's waist and tried to pry him away unsuccessfully. Ty Lee hovered just behind their struggling forms, sobbing noisily as Mai, looking uncharacteristically worried, tried to comfort her. Toph was standing the farthest away, unnervingly still and silent with her hands clenched at her sides. Her dark hair hung over her face, shielding her expression from Iroh, and it was Mai and Toph's behavior that chilled Iroh the most. After sending the contrite, pleading servants and guards away with an understanding look and a wave of his hand, Iroh quickly took control of the situation.

"Alright, alright, enough!" the veteran Firebender yelled over the din. "I can't make out anything you all are saying with all this racket. Please, let us move to the sitting room and have a nice, calming cup of tea while we talk this out," he said soothingly before adding as an afterthought, "now, where is Katara when I need a level head?"

"That's just what we've been trying to tell you!" Sokka screeched out. "Katara is MISSING!"

"What?" Iroh said, shocked. He suddenly felt a queasy feeling in his gut, his senses becoming slightly dulled as if he had just been suspended into a tank of water. Everything had quickly become so thick and unfocused, making it hard for the wise, former General to grasp what Sokka was telling him. This was the very last thing he had expected to hear this night or any other night. "What do you mean 'Katara is missing'?"

"Just what I said!" Sokka yelled back, fear for his sister overriding the sense of respect he had for the Dragon of the West. "She was supposed to be back from playing servant to _your_ deranged brother an hour ago, but no one in the palace has seen her since supper! We've looked everywhere–her rooms, the stables, the gardens, the library, the kitchens, the medical wing, _everywhere_–and we've asked everyone we've met along the way, and we haven't found a trace of her!"

Iroh winced as Sokka's shouts became louder with every word. "I understand your concern for your sister, Sokka, but I ask that you calm yourself. We must be rational about this. Now," he trailed off, motioning for the group to follow him down the hallway and towards the sitting room, his mind and senses finally clearing enough for him to think the situation through logically, "are you sure you've looked everywhere for her?"

"_Yes!_" Sokka exclaimed, annoyed but he kept his voice at a more reasonable level. "We've looked _everywhere!_ Do I need to run through it again? Her rooms, the stables, the gardens, the-"

"So you have searched around the palace," Iroh concluded, effectively cutting Sokka off mid-rant. "Has anyone checked where she was last known to be located? The Prison Tower?"

An awkward silence greeted him for a beat before Suki spoke up, bereft of her Kiyoshi Warrior make-up and uniform and wearing a simple green robe instead.

"Well, no, Iroh–sir, we haven't. We just didn't think about it because we couldn't imagine why she'd _still_ be there, after all this time. From the way she talked about her visits to Ozai, she hated every minute of it. Why would she stay there longer than she had to?"

"That's precisely what we need to find out, if that's the case before us," Iroh replied gravely.

Was this it? Was this the moment that Iroh had secretly dreaded for months? Would this be the pivotal moment that his brother finally made his move?

"All of you, come with me," declared Iroh, who was all seriousness now and not even daring to hope that this was all a false alarm. "We're going to pay my brother a visit and get to the bottom of this."

Iroh had just gotten a servant to fetch him a suitable Fire Nation robe to wear outside when the hell he had been fearing finally broke loose. The group was about to leave when a commotion was heard right outside the front door.

"Hold it, soldier! No one is to bother Lord Iroh at this time," one of the guards from before barked out in a muffled voice, trying to make up for his allowing a bunch of kids to bother Iroh so late at night, even if they were the Avatar's bunch.

"What! No, you don't understand! I _have_ to see him! You fools have no idea how dire of a situation we're in!" a familiar voice called out, though it was so dulled because of the barrier of the door that no one in the group could determine who it was.

A brief scuffle was heard outside while the other guard began to intervene. "Stand down, soldier! You _will_ follow our orders; they come straight from our Lord Iroh himself–"

"Oh, I don't have time for this, you idiots!"

Faster than any of them could process, two grunts of pain resounded from outside, immediately followed by the door bursting open as a figure dashed through it.

"My Lord!" Yutakira gasped out, breathless as he kneeled respectfully before Iroh. Beads of sweat were steadily dripping down his face, his breathing was slightly labored, and Iroh had a feeling that it wasn't all because of the slight encounter that had occurred outside.

The two guards staggered in, their pride more wounded than their bodies.

"We apologize that this whelp is bothering you, my Lord!"

"We'll escort him out. This will _not_ happen again!"

Before they could grab Yutakira, Iroh ordered them to stand down. "No. It is alright. This young man has something important to tell me, and I believe it would be in all of our best interests if he was able to do so."

"Thank you, my Lord," Yutakira said, relieved, though it was short-lived. "But–no, _no_, it's terrible! Lord Iroh! It's your brother Ozai! I went to take over the night shift from the guard taking up post there, but he was nowhere on the hall. _No one_ was on the hall, no other guards or anything. I went inside Ozai's cell to investigate and–and he wasn't there! All of the guards were dead inside the room but he _wasn't there!_ He's escaped!"

Fear and shock tore around the room at Yutakira's proclamation. Ozai... He was loose? Granted, he isn't nearly as strong as he once was with his bending taken away from him, but he's still a formidable and cunning opponent as a man and a military specialist. If he wasn't apprehended soon, he could do some real damage. Iroh was no fool; there were still many Ozai sympathizers who still believed that the Fire Nation was the superior country and that the war's conclusion after the capture of Ba Sing Se demonstrated that fact. If Ozai could find these supporters, he would suddenly become much more difficult to find.

"Yutakira!" Sokka suddenly cried out, moving to crouch down next to Yutakira and grabbing his shoulders to get the Fire Nation soldier's attention. "Katara! What about my sister Katara! She was supposed to have come back long before this, from seeing _him! _You've seen her. _Please tell me you've seen her!_" Sokka shouted the last part so desperately that even Yutakira was taken-aback for a moment. The entire gathering watched as Yutakira took on a look of loathing at the answer he was about to give.

"No, Sokka, I'm sorry," he began remorsefully, "I haven't seen her since dinner this evening. We usually cross paths at some point, but we didn't this time. I'd assumed that I was running late getting to my post tonight, but..."

Recognition slowly entered Yutakira's eyes, giving everyone who saw it a glimmer of hope about their dear friend's fate, but it was not the kind of recognition that was welcome.

"My Lord," Yutakira stated slowly, a hollow tone to his voice, "I don't really know how to say what I'm about to say. I can't even believe it myself, but... The bars. From what I observed before I came to report to you, Ozai didn't escape through the cell door. No one let him out using a key. Sire, the bars had been cut into! I remember seeing them laying on the floor in pieces now, and I know enough about war and the abilities of many weapons to know that it would take a special blade to cut through bars like that, a blade that Ozai wouldn't have been able to get his hands on. The only thing that comes close to that is..."

"Waterbending," Iroh whispered, disbelieving of the conclusion he'd just come to discover. There was no way... Katara wouldn't have betrayed them for Ozai of all people. Something didn't add up, and Iroh was determined to finding out the truth.

"You two," he directed to the two guards listening with twin stunned looks on their faces, which were visible through their helmets, "gather our forces and order an island-wide search for our ex-Fire Lord. If you find him or any trace of him, you will report back to me immediately. We _must_ correct this and find him before he leaves the capital, if he hasn't already. Though... I now fear that he has. My brother is nothing else if not resourceful. Also, be on the lookout for Katara of the Water Tribe. My orders are the same for her as they are for my brother, except... I want Katara to be brought back unharmed. As for Ozai, use any force necessary to restrain him and return him to a cell but do not kill him. I wish to question him for myself. Is that understood?"

At their affirmation, Iroh sent them on their way with their orders.

"Now, Yutakira, you imply a very serious accusation against Katara if what you have said is true," stated the retired General. "We must all see for ourselves what you have seen and try to piece together the truth. Please, lead us to the Prison Tower."

It took a lot more effort than Iroh had expected to get everyone to the Prison Tower in a calm but briskly manner. He repeatedly had to tell Sokka to slow down and quit giving Yutakira death glares for the information he'd brought them. If the public found out about this too soon or grew even the slightest bit suspicious, it would make it all the more harder to locate Ozai. The quieter this affair was kept, the less likely it would be that Ozai would become privy to their movements and be able to react to them. And if Katara was with him, public knowledge of his escape could make him feel pressured, and in his desperation to remain a free man, Katara's life would be in great jeopardy. Iroh could see him having no qualms about using the girl as a bargaining tool. There were no doubts that it would be effective, either.

As soon as the group made it inside the closed-off walls of the tower, Sokka launched himself as rapidly as he could up the stairs, Yutakira matching him step for step to show him where to go. It was unnecessary, for as the others kept up with Sokka's furious strides, they could only watch as he instinctively knew where to go. Because of this, the Water Tribe warrior was the first to round off the stairs into the long, empty, and silent hallway and burst through the half-opened door of Ozai's cell block to see the horrors within.

Sokka let out a sound of disgust and alarm at the sight of the dead, bloodied soldiers laying crumpled on the dirty, stone floor. Suki gasped loudly while a small whimper escaped from Ty Lee. Mai remained stonily silent but a hard, cold look entered her golden eyes as she and Iroh shared matching glances. Toph was, not for the first time, extremely thankful for being blind. She could feel that there were human bodies strewn about the cell, but that was only because of how they were situated and how the vibrations bounced around them. They matched her friends in that respect except for one crucial thing; there was no signs of detectable life coming from them, no muscle spasms, no breathing, and not even a heartbeat. The young Earthbender could only imagine what these poor souls looked like.

Iroh cast one more shadowed look around the cell before turning to address the others.

"I must ask that you all stand to the side for a moment while Yutakira and I examine the cell. We need to try and make a few discoveries before one of you accidently contaminates or alters the scene."

Grimly, they each complied with Iroh's wishes, some keeping their eyes glued on Iroh instead of looking at the bloody mess around them, while others gave the cell their own vulture-eyed sweep to see if they could determine anything for themselves.

Yutakira led Iroh over to the bars first, showing him where the barred wall was cut as well as each sliced piece of the bars that were laying criss-crossed here and there on the floor. The General's sharp, molten eyes scanned every inch of the bars as long as he could without touching them to learn as much as possible. Finally, after picking up one bar off the floor, then another, and another, he settled on a conclusion.

"I have studied Waterbending for many years to learn how the element contrasts and behaves so differently from its opposite and my own element, fire. Water is the element of tolerance and change; Waterbenders are renowned for reacting and adapting to change quickly in order to survive. Studying this element was how I was able to create the technique to redirect lightning, an ability that would have been impossible to accomplish without Waterbending's steady hand. I have also watched Katara Waterbend frequently since she came to be here so many months ago. It is a rare thing to see a Master Waterbender in action, and Katara has a style that is unique and excruciatingly precise. It's what set her on her path to become a Master at such an early age with so little experience under her belt. I will always remember her style; I'd recognize it anywhere."

Iroh paused for a moment, letting everyone absorb his words and to prepare themselves for what he was about to declare. "That being said, Yutakira...was correct. These bars _were_ cut by a Waterbender, and the only person we can suspect at this point is Katara."

Iroh expected Sokka's expression of outrage and cut him off with a wave of his hand before he went too far with his anger.

"No, Sokka! Please, let me finish because I am sure you will want to hear my next conclusion," said Iroh, lowering his hand as Sokka's rage subsided. The gray-haired Firebender glanced at each person in the room before stating with confidence, "As I said before, Waterbending is known as a precise art, and Katara's is one of the most exact and punishing that I've ever seen. If Azula is the prodigy of Firebending, then I would have to say that, if she had had formal instruction at an early age, Katara would be the prodigy of Waterbending, no question. But, after examining each of these bars, I've noticed one thing they all share: they have each been sloppily cut. See here."

The group surged forward as Iroh pointed at the barred cell, which now had a gaping hole of missing bars beside the locked cell door.

"If Katara had been at all focused, I know that these bars would have been cut in a straight line parallel to the floor. But, look, the cut is diagonal and it is not a straight line but is all jagged instead."

"What are you saying, my Lord?" Yutakira breathed, secretly amazed at Iroh noticing a detail even he had missed while also loathing him for it at the same time.

"I'm saying that, while I do believe Katara freed Ozai, I do not believe she was behaving as she normally would. I think that it is entirely possible that she was forced into doing this and that Ozai, through his meetings with her over the last weeks, found out a way he could."

"But, how, my Lord?" Yutakira asked, worried now. There was no way an old fool like Iroh could know about the Baetyl...could he?

"That," Iroh sighed, "I do not know. Katara doesn't seem the type to have something an enemy could blackmail her with."

"Are you kidding?" Sokka said, serious and tensed. "There's no reason to even remotely suspect her of having something fit enough for blackmail. My sister's as clean as the white snow that constantly falls back home. Besides, even if she did, no matter what it could be, she'd rather let herself go down than free a scumbag like him! Katara puts everyone else first and herself last. Always. Protecting others is more important to her than anything else, even her own well being."

"That could be the answer then," Mai pipped up, her signature bland voice firmly in place. "Ozai could have used us to threaten Katara. He could have said any number of things in here that would slowly convince her that our lives would be in danger if she didn't help him. We all know Ozai still has allies floating around. Katara may have figured that by doing this, she'd be saving us for a bit longer. It sounds like something that sobbing heart would do."

"Why didn't she say anything, though?" Suki said. "She could have come to us and told us that he was making threats but she didn't. We survived one of the greatest wars this world has ever seen, and suddenly, she thinks we can't protect ourselves? I don't know. Something about this still doesn't make sense."

"What, you're not actually _accusing _my sister of willing helping that bastard escape, are you?" Sokka growled, moving to glare right into Suki's face. _"Are you?"_

"Wha–?" Suki staggered back slightly, taken completely by surprise at Sokka's sudden verbal attack. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice as she said, "Sokka, how could you even _think_ that? I wasn't saying that at all! I know without a doubt that Katara would never betray us! Her mom was killed because of this crazy war! How could she ever help the one person who was partially responsible for that? I was just saying that, while Mai brought up a good point, there's still something about this whole thing that doesn't sit right!"

Sokka backed off, looking ashamed and guilt-ridden.

"Oh, God, Suki... I'm sorry. I'm just so confused and stressed and–the ex-Fire Lord has taken my sister captive. I don't even know what to think right now! We've never been separated like this before! There's always been a plan, but now–"

A choked sob escaped him as his voice finally broke and his emotions overpowered him. The Water Tribe warrior stumbled away from the group, suddenly looking more vulnerable and younger than any of them had ever seen him.

Golden eyes filled with remorse and sympathy followed Sokka as Iroh looked upon him. Gently, he said, "My orders from earlier still stand. The island will be searched for Ozai and Katara, thoroughly but quietly. Katara will be returned to us unharmed since she is but a captive, as far as we have been able to determine. If he cannot be found here, then we will continue our search around the Fire Nation until we find him. I would like you all to join the search party and sweep through the islands to find them, if you are all willing, of course."

"What? Do you even have to ask?" Suki exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course we'll do it!" Ty Lee said. "No way I'm gonna leave Katara at the hands of Zuko's tyrant of a father. If he's anything like Azula, that'll only quicken my search."

"To be quite honest with you, Uncle Iroh," Mai stated, examining one of her stiletto knives with great interest, "I was going to go after them whether you asked us to or not. In fact, I don't care if both you and Zuko had ordered me to stay here. I know how cold and unfeeling Ozai can get, and Katara shouldn't have been put through this."

Toph punched her fist into her hand, cracking her knuckles as she declared, "That Loser Lord is gonna experience what cold and unfeeling _really _means if he so much as touches Katara. I'll stone him to death. No one messes with Madame Fussy Britches except me. And well, the rest of you, too, I guess."

"Why wait?" Sokka turned back to the gang, composed once again. "I say we leave now!"

"I wish you could, Sokka, but you cannot go yet. Things have to be settled a bit here before I can just let our greatest defenses leave. Allow my soldiers to search the Capital, and if they come up with nothing, you can all leave immediately. In the meantime, I will send messages to Aang and my nephew, telling them to return here at once. I cannot tell them the reason why in case the messages are intercepted, but I am sure they will return here swiftly, though you all will probably be out searching long before that.

"Yutakira, please see that these men get a proper burial and that their families are informed, but you must keep how these men died quiet. They were killed with Waterbending, but again, the wounds are incredibly sloppy, not to mention that Katara would never kill anyone so meaninglessly unless she were forced. All the same, if word gets out that she was the one to do it..."

"I understand, my Lord." Yutakira bowed respectfully.

"Good," said Iroh, "as for the rest of you, follow me. An emergency meeting must be called."

They filed out of the cell, determination lacing their shoulders as they each mentally prepared themselves for what was to come. Iroh watched the young warriors as they left, his eyes showing a myriad of emotions as he grasped how painful this would become for them all. Setting his jaw, the wizened General gave Yutakira a sharp nod before following them outside.

Catching up to Sokka, who was hovering at the back of the party, Iroh placed a firm hand on the Water Tribe boy's soldier, stopping him in his tracks.

"I need to speak with you while we have this brief moment to ourselves, Sokka," Iroh began in a gentle but firm tone. "You and I have much that we need to talk about since both of our siblings are involved in this mess. Besides, you look like you really need someone to just yell at."

"It's okay," Sokka replied, turning to look at Iroh, eyes set and clear. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not, my boy."

Sokka broke eye contact, finding great interest in the cracks on the stone floor. "Alright, maybe not. Maybe I feel like ripping my hair out, I've never been so lost before. Maybe I want to rip your brother apart instead for even daring to do this, but I can't! I just feel so helpless. And Dad! What am I supposed to tell Dad? How can I look at him and say that I let Katara get captured by _the _ex-Fire Lord when I was supposed to protect her? Some warrior I am. Dad will never forgive me for this."

"Now, Sokka, you need to stop thinking like this," Iroh admonished. "I understand why you feel guilty and even responsible for this happening, but you need to get into your head right now that none of this was your fault. No one could have predicted this could happen, and it is foolish to keep blaming yourself for something you had no control over. It won't help you, and it certainly won't help your sister."

Iroh watched as Sokka thought about what he said, almost seeing the gears starting to turn in his head. After Sokka nodded in acceptance and looked back up at the Dragon of the West again, Iroh sent the young man a warm smile.

"As for Hakoda, don't distress yourself any further. I will tell your father myself what has happened. A missive will be sent out to him to return to the palace along with the Avatar and my nephew."

"Thanks."

Sokka supplied nothing else as the two resumed walking towards the stairs. Iroh could tell that there were still many demons plaguing Sokka's mind.

"I cannot promise that Katara will remain unharmed around my brother. He is a hard and ruthless man. As a military strategist, he will do whatever it takes to reach the goal he lusts after, even if it means sacrificing something or someone in order to obtain it. He is not known to be forgiving, compassionate, or trusting. I don't recall ever hearing him say he was sorry for anything he's done. I'm only telling you this to prepare you. Before all of this is over, the situation could become dire for us, things could turn very ugly for Katara and even my brother."

Sokka's voice shook slightly as he mumbled, "I know. I get that and I'm glad you're not sugar-coating it. Really, thanks for being honest with me. And, while you are, do you think... Would he..."

"Ask, Sokka. You need to get this out."

"Is Ozai the type of man who'd force Katara?" he rushed out, his face paling slightly in disgust. "Would he hurt her sexually in order to manipulate her into doing what he wants?"

"I'm sorry, Sokka," Iroh began gravelly, "but I don't really know. He courted several girls before he married Ursa, who I know he stayed faithful to until a few months before he banished her. I've never known him to mistreat any woman he's been with, and I know that, during the raids on the Southern Water Tribe, he forbade his soldiers to rape any of the women and those who went against his degree were punished severely."

"R-really?" Sokka asked, surprised. "He always seemed like such a monster; you'd think that he would encourage that behavior in his soldiers."

"I believe it was less an attempt to remain honorable and more a belief that Water Tribe women are unfit to mate with Fire Nation men. Plus, the idea of a bunch of illegitimate offspring with the potential to be Firebenders didn't appeal too much to Ozai. It would be a disgrace to have a generation of Firebenders raised with Waterbending ideals, a generation of his own people raised to oppose him."

Sokka snorted. "Yeah, that sounds more like him."

"Yes. All we can do at this point is hope that my brother doesn't change his beliefs before we can find them. Come, let's catch up with the others. The sooner this meeting gets started, the sooner you all can make enough of an appearance and leave. Politics... They accomplish nothing."

And so it was, for the rest of the night and all through the next day and night, the nobility, the Aang Gang, and Iroh were consumed in one big meeting with a few rest breaks here and there to inform the council members of Ozai's escape and the delicate situation they and their favorite Waterbender had found themselves in. When it was confirmed the third morning by the Fire Nation Capital's top guards that neither Ozai nor Katara were found and that a local fisherman had reported his boat stolen the morning after Ozai escaped, Iroh instructed the Aang Gang to rest up and prepare themselves to join in the search. Iroh split them into teams based on their past performances with each other: Mai and Ty Lee would lead one unit to Crescent Island and Roku's Island, Suki and Sokka would lead another to Shu Jing, the home of Sokka's sword master Piandao, and Toph with her Master Earthbending and "seeing" skills would lead her own team around as many islands near the Crater as quickly as she could. Once Zuko and Aang arrived back, they would be sent to Ember Island, where everyone would eventually convene to share any information they may have found on Ozai and Katara's location.

Unbeknownst to Iroh, this was information that a certain Firebending rogue absorbed with great interest.

Even though each of them were desperate to leave and go after Katara, they made the private concession that going almost three days without sufficient rest would help Ozai more than it ever would Katara. Thus, on the third night, they slept, some so exhausted they laid peacefully while others tossed and turned with dreams of failure all night. The next morning would be the beginning of everything; either they would be successful and find Katara before anything too bad happened, or they would fail and...

Failure wasn't a scenario in any of their minds.

The fourth day would begin everything, with the events that would soon follow cascading into a conspiracy that absolutely none of them could have anticipated.

* * *

Katara was getting beyond restless. She had never been this worried before and part of it was due to her own thoughts of what Ozai's plans could possibly be rather than anything he'd done or said to her thus far. It was the fact that he hadn't let slip anything of what he was planning that was making her so agitated. All she was left to do all day was wonder and think and guess what he was up to, and the absolute unknown of it was driving her mad.

She had put the robe incident of three days ago out of her mind. However, she was getting more and more tempted to think about it simply to have something to occupy her thoughts. For the past couple of days, Ozai had done nothing but order her around–having her fix his meals, draw his baths, wash his clothes, clean the dishes–throwing a few taunts at her if he felt so inclined. Afterwards, he'd simply leave her to her own devices while he receded back into his wing of the family house.

Katara kept herself in what she'd identified as what was once Ursa's wing, when she wasn't too busy trying to defy the Baetyl and escape. Unfortunately, no matter how many times she tried to crawl out of the various windows of the estate or walk out any doors leading to the outside, she would be flung back inside the house. Finally, she had to concede that the Baetyl's control was absolute. That didn't mean, though, that she was going to give up. It had to have at least one weakness, and she would find it.

The Waterbender sighed as she roamed Ursa's wing for the umpteenth time since arriving. This family house had been much more entertaining when Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph were here. Thinking of her friends again shot a pang of excitement and fear through her heart. There was no doubt that they would have noticed her missing by now; Sokka would have certainly been the one to sound the alarm. It was only a matter of time before they found her and, in turn, find Ozai. But the fear came because of the unknown purpose of Ozai's escape. He had already proved his craftiness and ambitiousness with the Baetyl of Control; that along with this mysterious plot of his could prove it difficult for her friends to discover their location. There was the slightest possibility that he would succeed before the others found her.

_No, don't think like that! _She scolded herself, her ocean-blue eyes flashing. They had all been through worse things than this little hostage situation. There really was no reason to doubt them. Still, that nagging feeling of uneasiness wouldn't leave her alone for long.

Another piece of doubt was slowly eating away at her, an idea that had been planted in her head by her captor... Aang. She still didn't regret their breakup, but she kept tearing herself up over how hurt she had left him. She was looking forward to trying to patch things up with him eventually, so they could at least be friends again. Her life wouldn't be the same without Aang in it in some way. She needed him, she admitted it, but only as a friend or a brother-figure. But she wasn't so sure that he needed her anymore. Katara had cut him deeply, but would that really be enough for him to not come after her, to rescue her one more time? On their travels, she had been very independent, but she accepted Aang, Sokka, and Toph's help when she truly needed it. Surely, one final helping hand wasn't too much to ask for? At the same time, if Aang decided to forsake her, if he decided to let her try and save herself, she wouldn't blame him any. He was well within his rights to do so, after all.

She fiddled with her braid, her hair loopies falling in her face, as she walked back into Ursa's room to hang up some clean clothes she'd borrowed the day before. She was back in her now thoroughly dried Water Tribe garb and intended for it to stay that way for awhile. Opening the wardrobe, she grabbed an empty hanger and placed the summer dress on it with care before placing the whole ensemble in an empty space between the rest of the clothes. She couldn't help the grimace that formed on her face as she spotted the sleeve of that misleadingly risque robe peaking out of the corner of the wardrobe. Closing the doors without a second glance, she turned briskly and left the room in what she knew was an unnecessarily huffy pace. It was all she could do in order to escape the embarrassment that would undoubtedly follow. Already, she could feel her face starting to burn with it.

Her hurried path took her into the spacious bathroom. Being the neat and orderly person she was, her attention was immediately drawn to the hair brushes, combs, hand mirrors, and other personal items that laid scattered around the counter. Katara scowled at her actions. This was no way to treat a person's things, Ursa's things. She thought she'd had more respect for the woman. Without wasting another thought, she gathered the items carefully in her arms and started to put them back in their proper places. Most of them she was able to leave in the cabinets and closets in the bathroom until she was left with only a customized, delicate-looking hand mirror and a whale bone comb. She had found these two in Ursa's private chambers after looking for something to use to see and get to the various knots found in her hair after she washed it.

She returned once more into Ursa's room with the items in hand, trying to remember where she'd found them. Rounding the canopy bed, she spotted a little dresser that held nothing but a small lantern and a box of matches upon its dusty surface. As she studied it, recognition sparked in her head. She'd remarked on its small size before when she'd found the comb and mirror; it was easily the smallest piece of furniture in the house let alone the room. It was easily overlooked if you weren't looking for it.

Reaching a hand out, she tried to pull its only shelf, miniscule in size, only for it to refuse to open. Katara gave it a few more gentle tugs, confused. It felt like it was catching on something. Sighing, she placed the fragile items upon the bed, freeing both of her hands. She wanted to try to pry open the shelf without damaging the dresser if she could help it. Crouching down so she could see better, she tugged once, twice more and yielded no result. The Waterbender fell backward on her backside, resting her hands behind her with her knees bent in front of her as she studied the annoying thing and tried to pinpoint what was wrong. Her eyes scanned it from the top of the lantern, down to the shelf, before following its four, curvy, wooden legs that primly touched the ground. Following its rear legs back up, she almost missed it. Belatedly, her sharp, azure gaze snapped back to the bottom of the dresser. There was something sticking out from the back, something anyone would miss if they were standing or even crouching at it.

Katara leaned forward, reaching out with her right hand to feel what it was. It was the corner of something she couldn't identify, but whatever it was, it was made of what felt like leather. Slowly, she tried to pull it out from the back only for it to not budge an inch. She paused, getting another idea. Scrunching up her fingers, she slowly began to push the object back into the drawer, finding that this was the successful route to go. It didn't take long for the unknown item to snap back into the drawer, allowing for the shelf to open up again.

Excited to discover whatever this thing was, she snapped open the drawer to reveal...nothing. Katara visibly deflated. Talk about anticlimactic. Had it just been part of the shelf the whole time? She stopped to think about that. Another approach was called for. Placing her hands inside the shelf, she felt around the smooth wooden edges, her nails able to squeeze between the cracks. She pulled up, and _yes!_ The thin slab of wood gave way to reveal a hidden bottom and...a book? A tanned hand steadily grasped what was confirmed to be a red leather binding and withdrew the work from the real bottom of the shelf. Katara's brow was scrunched in confusion as she replaced the fake bottom and studied the book with curiosity.

It was thin, looking barely to hold eighty pages, and up close, she could see how the leather was starting to crack and wear out. Whether this was from use or neglect was unknowable at this point, though there was a thick layer of dust on the cover. After sweeping off what her fingers had failed to remove when she first touched it, Katara unsnapped the golden, sun-shaped clasp that bound the book together. The first page to greet her was woefully blank but made out of a fine yet sturdy parchment. Flicking through the next two pages revealed nothing until she spotted on the fourth page some scrunched up but neat writing in the bottom right corner. Squinting in the dim light of the room, Katara gradually made out:

_Before you scold me harshly on this dismal excuse for a wedding present, dear friend, allow me to present my reasoning to you first lest you have your revenge on me by giving me some cheap, tacky amulet or whatever nonsense on my own wedding day. Think of this not as a diary or some other unfavorable word of sorry, sentimental worth, but treasure it during the times where you feel your mind has stretched beyond its limits to where it can no longer hold your own thoughts, much less anyone else's. Writing has always been a commodity of release for me, and I was only born the daughter of a governor, as you well know. As the newest Fire Princess, you'll no doubt be put through far worse and tedious affairs than I have been. Treasure this in the fact that you have at least some form of escape, no matter how small it is. I know you've never been the venting sort, but you'll see time changes everyone eventually. Take care, my dear Ursa. I fear you'll no longer have as much time with your closest friend as you once did. I am saddened by this, but I sleep happy in the knowledge that you will be taken care of. True love is a rare find in this war-torn world, but I believe you've found it with Ozai. (If not, I'm sure you'll change your tune when the kiddies arrive! Haha!) Look at this journal and remember me, for I will always remember and be grateful for the time we had together._

_Your dearest friend and confidant,_

_Rylia_

_P.S. Seriously, though, no tacky amulets on my wedding day, or I won't be your friend! Haha!_

Katara allowed the book, no, _journal_, to fall back into her lap, stunned. This was, this was _Ursa's private journal! _The Water Tribe girl couldn't believe it. Dazed, she flipped through the diary, finding quite a few entries written in a flowing, elegant script within the crisp, tanned pages, though it wasn't filled even to the halfway mark.

Katara let the book close with a soft _thump!_ There was no denying that she definitely wanted to read these pages, no matter how personal they were. There would be no other book like it in the world; these were words straight from a Fire Princess as she saw the world and her life. However, as deep as the desire was to read each entry, the Waterbender struggled with herself. Reading a person's innermost thoughts without their permission was wrong and selfish. There must be a reason why Ursa went through so much trouble to hide her journal from prying eyes, after all.

_Or maybe, _a voice whispered traitorously to Katara, _she meant to hide it from a specific set of prying eyes._

Unbidden, an image of long, obsidian hair, golden eyes, and a regal face flashed before her eyes.

_It could help you,_ the voice continued temptingly,_ Ursa's words, straight from the dead, could help you against _him!

Yes, yes, they could if they were the right words, the right kind of knowledge. But this was private, _private! _She respected Ursa. She wouldn't dare...

_Wouldn't you? _

Katara fought against the temptation honorably, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She opened the book and brought it back towards her face, pausing only to strike a match to turn on the lantern by the bedside.

_Yes, I would. To defeat him, I'd dare anything._

Without stopping to ponder another thought about the ethics of what she was doing, she turned the pages until she reached the first entry and reverently began to read.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry about the distinct lack of Ozai/Katara interaction, but we really needed to see what was going on with the others before we get back to that. Expect it in the next chapter, though! Until then, please don't be shy! Tell me what you think thus far! Any and all suggestions, questions, and comments are welcome. All you gotta do is review! :)**


	11. Ch 11: Chronicles

**AN: Honestly, the support for this story has amazed me in the, I don't know, thousand years it's taken me to update it. There is no way I could possibly apologize for this delay, but I can't make any promises about when I can update again. I'm days away from entering into my senior year of college, but I will try to get my ass in gear and write more often. **

**A bit of advice I received recently is that, if a writer wants to write but is too busy, she has to _make time_ to write. You can't let busyness or tiredness or lack of motivation keep you from it. It's how I got through this chapter, paragraph by paragraph (and I blame bloody Ursa. Damn the creators for giving us next to no information about her that's relevant to this story). And it is this advice that I'm going to try to apply from this moment on.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and kept up with this story so far. I will thank you properly later. I feel like you all deserve this chapter now.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Chronicles

Katara's eyes flew across the page, taking in the first entry Ursa ever recorded in her diary. It was their beginning—Ursa's and Ozai's—and in a way, it was Katara's beginning as well. The beginning of understanding, and with that understanding, she hoped, would come Ozai's certain defeat and her freedom.

* * *

_Well, then. I must admit I never expected to actually use Rylia's gift as she naturally intended it. How does one start off one of these things? An introduction, perhaps? I am Ursa, Fire Princess and wife to Fire Prince Ozai, and––perhaps what I find most notable––granddaughter of Avatar Roku. But everyone knows that. What can I possibly write down about myself that the rest of the Fire Nation doesn't already know?_

_ How about that I'm terrified? My life has just changed so drastically lately. I never thought it could be like this. I'm happy, truly I am. But, if that's the case, why am I, one of the brightest minds out of the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, so afraid?_

_ Ozai warned me about this. He warned me that if I accepted his hand––as if he and I had really had a choice in the matter––my mettle would be tested in the halls of the Fire Palace, by Fire Lord Azulon no less, as had never before been tested in my life. I didn't believe him then. I was certain that, no matter the trial, he could protect me from it. Besides, how much harder could life as a Fire Princess be in comparison to life as an aspiring governor's daughter? _

_ I was so naïve. My husband truly has been patient with me and my "noble, lofty ideals," as he calls them. But, really, it was foolish to think that Ozai could go against his own father, the Fire Lord himself, simply on my behalf. Azulon's cruelty and harshness knows no bounds when it comes to his second-born, and I'm certain that if this entry was ever found by a Loyalist, I would be killed for such sedition. Such is the way of the Fire Nation._

_ But perhaps, I should start at the beginning, the real beginning. Maybe then, I can make sense of what is happening to Ozai––and to me._

_ I was six years old when I first met Ozai, him barely being a year older than myself. It is a tradition of the Royal Family to personally meet and congratulate all those proven worthy enough to attend the Royal Academies––for not only was the girls' school in attendance but also members of our brother school were present as well._

_ There were only seven of us being initiated in total––four boys and three girls, including myself and the girl who was to become one of my best friends, Rylia. The ceremony took place in the palace courtyard, of which the citizens in the Capital were granted public access to if they wished to witness the affair. And witness, they did. It was extremely uncommon for the Royal Family to allow any entrance past the palace walls, unless for some special proclamation or coronation, so naturally, the majority of the Capital took the opportunity to attend._

_ There we were standing, our class of seven, on top of the platform looking out at the hundreds in attendance, anxiously waiting for the Fire Lord and his family to arrive and begin the ceremony. We were dressed in our Academy uniforms, the boys wearing a mostly all-black ensemble of a sharp, fitted vest, dress pants, and boots that curled slightly at the toe, the girls sporting red dresses appropriate for our age, with a golden sash adorning the waist. Feeling completely out of my element in front of such a large audience—for life in the colonies then seemed strangely domestic and tame compared to the splendor of the Capital––I clasped my hands in front of me, trying to hide how much I was shaking from nerves._

_ Before long, however, the Royal Family presented themselves in all the glory and fanfare worthy of their station. After our customary Pledge of Allegiance to the Fire Lord, Fire Lord Azulon himself took center stage. _

_ As frightening as he was charismatic, Azulon made the opening remarks seem both like a challenge and a threat to all of those in attendance. He commended all of us on our talents and dedication to succeed. He declared on how we represented some of the best the Fire Nation had to offer, how those present and abroad, Fire Nation or no, could and most importantly _should_ learn from our example. We were the model of which the rest of the Nation should follow and find inspiration; an unspoken threat of shame and dishonor rippled through the air, should any of us fail to meet the expectations of the Fire Lord, should any of us, as it were, fall from grace. By the end of his speech, the thought of failure was so crippling to me, I felt like I would suffocate from the fear of it._

_ It was then Azulon withdrew from the crowd, coming instead to stand before us, granting each of us his own individual show of congratulations, and that was indeed all it was, a show. For the Fire Lord did not show any true sign of appreciation towards any of us gathered there; he did not bow or so much as nod his head in acceptance. It was we who bowed before him, we who owed him gratefulness for even giving us the privilege to stand before him. If the sheer power of his presence didn't scream to us that fact, his hard, unrelenting, golden stare quelled any challenge of resistance to question otherwise. _

_ I stared straight ahead, the last in line, waiting and actually hoping that he would finally pass over me, dismissing my entire presence. Once he stopped in front of me, my gaze fixed on the fine golden stitches adorning the lining on his crimson robe, I realized that him ignoring me was too much to hope for. He was waiting for me to do something. Daringly––and indeed, stupidly––I risked a glance up to meet his eyes. They seared me on contact, and I could only hold their stare for but a moment before I jerked my head down, slumping into a curtsy that was much clumsier than my usual. I am certain that it was that moment that sealed my fate. Unbeknownst to me and even Ozai at the time, Azulon had already drawn up the marriage contracts in his head, the old crocodile. _

_ Fire Lady Ilah followed in her husband's wake, offering us sweet words and a kind smile as if to make up for Azulon's aloofness. It was only when she was offering her own entreaties to me that I realized how empty her words were. For regal and beautiful though she was, I could clearly see the lines of subjugation resting plainly on her face, her hazel eyes withdrawn and listless. It should have been then that I acknowledged that being a member of the Royal Family didn't seem the charmed life I'd always dreamed it would be, but––fool that I was and am––a thousand different excuses ran through my mind of why Fire Lady Ilah would be looking so exhausted, so beaten down. What else was a child of the Fire Nation elite supposed to think when we had been taught since birth of our ruler's generosity and ambition, that success was his natural inclination, which surely must include a successful home life as well? _

_ Throughout the years, however, it has become painfully clear to me that the Fire Lord and I have very different ideas of what it means to be successful._

_ Fire Prince Iroh followed his mother, and though he was reserved in his acknowledgements of us, he still presented to each of us his own set of welcoming quirks that set my stance more at ease. Though his countenance remained thoroughly solemn, his golden eyes contained his mirth that, in less official circumstances, I was sure he would express upon all of us._

_ "I hope to work alongside each of you in the future," he said to all of us, sending a cheeky wink to Rylia and I when his father wasn't paying attention. I barely stopped myself from laughing at him, but I couldn't resist the thin smile which settled on my lips at his audacity. Especially considering we all knew that Iroh, being twenty-seven at the time, had graduated from the Academy a long time ago and was now a general of the Fire Nation Army and a father. How could he ever find time to waste on students like us?_

_ And then there was Fire Prince Ozai. Though he was only a year older than us, arrogance and intimidation radiated off of him in waves, much like his father had done. The boys, I could tell, were taken aback, maybe even a little provoked, at Ozai's hostility, and he completely overlooked the girls. I disliked him immediately, but that was something that was dangerous to express._

_ I'm actually embarrassed now to admit that, well… Being six and quite headstrong for someone of my position, I foolishly decided that then was the perfect time to ignore the danger lurking behind my emotions to the point that where, when Ozai was standing right in front of me, disdain curling his features, I glared straight up at him and stuck my tongue out._

_ Again, I was only six. But the look of pure shock on his face, followed quickly by a flush of anger made it worthwhile. What happened next, though, stamped the triumph from my heart as I risked a glance at the rest of the Royal family. At glimpsing the flash of golden eyes, my gaze shot back to the floor in fear. _

_ Fire Lord Azulon had witnessed the entire exchange. What would he do? I thought frantically. Would I get expelled for mocking his family before I'd even truly attended the Academy? Would something even worse happen to me?_

_ But the Fire Lord did nothing to me, at least not until later. _

_ Little did Ozai or myself know, but that night, Fire Lord Azulon would discuss with his wife the benefits of wedding his second-born son with myself. Neither of us would be privy to this decision for another few years time, but that did not matter, as the decision no longer remained with either of us._

_ Our fates were sealed._

_ Eight years passed by, and I neither spoke to nor even saw Fire Prince Ozai or any of the Royal Family again. I remember that, from time to time, I would reflect upon the possibilities of how I had managed to avoid punishment for insulting Fire Lord Azulon's son, but these musings were fleeting. I was but a child then. It was a pleasant notion, the thought that one has escaped punishment when it does not follow swiftly behind the crime. You feel triumphant and a little devious, as if no one could ever touch you. On and off, this feeling came for eight glorious years, in between my rigorous studies and fostering relationships between my classmates, Rylia especially. _

_ Rylia was a bold girl who came from one of the colonies in the Earth Kingdom as I did. By definition, those who lived in the colonies lived less stringent lives than those who lived in the Fire Nation, which is directly under the Fire Lord's rule. Even so, she was constantly amused by my more resigned behavior, proclaiming that the Capital was a perfect fit for my demureness and rigidity towards following the rules. Her polite way of calling me Teacher's Pet, no doubt. But I didn't mind, for Rylia added light to my life with her mild antics in school––too mild to be considered as downright disrespectful or disruptive, which would have been swiftly punished by our merciless instructors, if that is any indication as to our lives in the Fire Nation._

_ But, I liked Rylia for more important reasons than that. The most notable, unquestionably, was that she never ridiculed me about the fact that, despite having two worthy Firebenders as parents and being a descendent of Avatar Roku, I was not a Firebender myself. _

_ It's always been a mystery to me, why I wasn't born a bender, an obvious source of embarrassment for my parents. Occasionally, of course, there are parents in every nation, non-benders, who give birth to a gifted child. It was unheard of, however, for two benders to produce someone, well, someone like me._

_ Most people assumed that I was a bender like my parents, so whenever the topic came up, I could tell that my parents were less than pleased to discuss it. They made very little effort to hide their own confusion and distaste, claiming that the fault had to lay with me and not on them. In case that fact was actually proved false, however, they chose not to tempt the matter. I was and forever remained their only child. _

_ Seeing as how my worth could not be proved to them or to our esteemed country through bending, I was encouraged to engage in other pursuits. Astronomy. Mathematics. Engineering. Music. Literature. Fencing. Archery. Hand-to-hand combat, even. Anything and everything that could possibly leave a large enough mark to cover up the stain of my parent's shame, despite my young age._

_ My hard work and dedication impressed my home tutors so much that records of my prowess found their way to the hands of the Royal Family, who of course, were in control of who was accepted to their Academies and who was not. I became the first non-bender to be admitted at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls in nearly two decades, giving my parents the means to have a reason to gloat over their child again. _

_ Good for them, I suppose. It was made perfectly clear to me that my admittance was conditional only if I continued to pursue most if not all of the studies that I had only begun to explore with my tutors back home. The only one I abandoned was archery. My aim was rather lousy, with very little room for improvement, so it was just as well. Eliminating any more than that, and I feared once again evoking my parents' disapproval._

_ The things children have to endure in regards to their parents... I wonder if it is the same for all the nations, or if this pressure we put on them is a curse only the Fire Nation forces upon them. I hope that, whatever children I have, that I remember to love them unconditionally, always, no matter who they are or what they are like. I believe I will, for I know all too well what it's like to feel unappreciated and emotionally abandoned by those who are supposed to care for you. Ozai understands this as well, being disregarded in favor of his older brother. I am sure, given the chance, that he will also wish to correct the wrongs Azulon and his idea of parenting have done to him and treat his children with fairness. Yes. I believe he will be a worthy father._

_ But I have digressed very far from my original point, and that was when I saw Ozai and his family again. I was fourteen, nearing my fifteenth age, actually, when I was summoned right in the middle of my fencing lesson by two members of the Royal Guard. I was to come immediately with them to the Palace to hold an audience with the Royal Family. General Iroh had even returned from his ongoing campaign in the Earth Kingdom to be present for the occasion. _

_ I was mortified, for many reasons. For one, I was sweaty and unkempt from the physical strain of my lesson, wearing old training clothes that, while made from a soft type of fabric, were entirely unsuitable to wear when in the presence of the Fire Lord and his family! For another, oh Agni, this was the Royal Family! No one was called to the Palace for any reason under such personal conditions unless the situation were something deathly serious. The worst possibilities flashed in my head, the first of which being the memory of a stupid, silly little girl sticking her tongue out at the Fire Lord's youngest son. Was I finally going to be punished for my crime? Expelled from school? Maybe even...put to death? Either option was entirely possible, and that doesn't include the other horrors that flew across my mind. But what could I do except to present myself, as summoned?_

_ I remember asking if I could at least change first, barely keeping my voice from shaking, never mind my body. It was to no avail. The guards didn't even respond but rather flanked me on either side and began marching me forward._

_ Unfortunately, this is where my memory fails me. I remember nothing about my journey to the palace. I believe my focus had moved resolutely inward by that point. Perhaps I was too numb to experience the world around me, or maybe my emotions––fear, trepidation, hysteria––had consumed me completely. Before I realized it, however, I was standing before the Royal Family. All of them. It wasn't until the booming voice of one of the guards—not the ones that had retrieved me; I believe I had been passed off from sentry to sentry the closer I got to the Throne Room––announced me before the Fire Lord that I remembered my manners and fell to a hasty bow. _

_ To this day, I'm sure that my lack of reverence did not go unnoticed. I believe I have steadily been paying for it ever since. But I digress again._

_ I remained face-down on the floor, completely prostrated, until a voice that brooked absolutely no question ordered me to rise. Though every fiber within me begged me not to, I gave up my last layer of defense and rose to my feet. I chanced one final glance up at the elevated throne, read the utter lack of expression on the Fire Lord's face, and darted my gaze back down to the floor again. Perhaps the most terrifying thing at that moment was that I had no idea what Azulon's intentions were for me at all. Being the master strategist he was, he betrayed nothing. It became increasingly difficult to swallow around the lump in my throat, and I'm confident that the feverish sensation I was feeling had less to do with the giant fire surrounding the throne and more to do with my nerves._

_ "You have changed since the last time I've seen you." Azulon's voice was quiet, almost pondering, but I flinched all the same. "For the worst, I fear. I had hoped that our esteemed academy would have at least instilled in you manners worthy of a lady, but it seems that I've been... mistaken."_

_ I didn't know what to do. There was a threat in that statement. After all, the Fire Lord was _never_ wrong, much less _mistaken_, so that meant I had to do something to correct the situation. But...what?_

_ "F-forgive me, my Lord. I was in the middle of a fencing lesson when you summoned me––" I froze for a moment, for that sounded awfully like an accusation. That it was his fault that I'd come before him, dressed as inappropriately as I was, and even though that was the truth, I couldn't actually _say it_ and expect to keep my life. I recovered quickly. "––But I was just so excited to be here in your presence, and I did not think to change into something better. Please, forgive me my indiscretion. It will never happen again."_

_ I clenched my hands before me and bowed my head further in supplication. Was that enough? Was that too assuming, to say "again" as if I would ever be allowed to return here? There was no real point in dwelling on these questions, for whatever had been done—whatever repair or damage—in my little speech, it was done. The silence that fell around me then was unforgiving._

_ But then––_

_ "See that it does not."_

_ His warning was explicit in his cold tone, but there was clemency in his words. I breathed out a sigh of relief and straightened my posture again. I continued, however, to meet no one's eyes. It was best not to tempt fate any further, and I resolved to speak only when it was required of me._

_ "Tell me, how does your father, Governor Creon, and his Lady Rica fair? It has been years since I've seen them."_

_ Thrown off balance by both the idea that my parents had once met the Fire Lord and they'd neglected to tell me, and that I was here, making small talk with Azulon of all people, I rushed to reply._

_ "They are flourishing, my Lord. The last I heard, there was a small band of Earthbenders who attempted to cause unrest along Father's southern border, but he quailed the fighting quickly and arrested the peasants who were leading it. Since then, however, things have been quiet. The... The weather has been kind so far this season, so the peasants are content as long as the crops are thriving."_

_ "Yes, it's amazing how the peasants' humors turn once food becomes abundant or scare, isn't it, my dear?"_

_ My throat too dry to risk a response, I resolved to nodding agreement._

_ "Creon has handled his position rather well, given how unyielding the Earth Kingdom has been to our superior forces and the fact that he's had to endure it all without the assistance of an heir."_

_ The words stung, even though I had long since understood what my role was in my father's agenda. He informed me of his station, not so I could inherit it, but so I could support whoever the man was whom I would marry. He'd be simply handed the honor, as easily as he would be handed me. It was a fool's dream I was having otherwise, thinking that things would be different with me since I was capable. Talent serves as more of a curse when you're forbidden to use it._

_ Azulon's voice continued, asking, "You write to your parents often?"_

_ "Every day." Getting a response back was always surprising._

_ "You'll be pleased to know, then, that I am about to give you a much grander reason to write them, other than for your scintillating talks of your test scores and the weather."_

_ My face burned at that, but I straightened up even more. This was finally it. He was finally going to reveal the reason why I'd been brought here. And, by his letter writing hint, why I'd be leaving here alive._

_ There was a sudden flash of light as the fire in front of me recoiled and then parted before the Fire Lord. Alarmed, my heart assuming an unbelievably faster rhythm than I'd thought possible, I couldn't help but watch as he descended the steps and moved to stand before me. Keeping my breathing even became a real struggle._

_ Irresistibly, yet forbiddingly, I held his golden gaze with my own. It was foolish to do so, but I felt that it would be more dangerous to look away. Predator and prey. There were no illusions to the contrary. If Fire Lady Ilah had to endure this gaze all the time, it was no wonder she had seemed so defeated when I first met her eight years ago. It took a special kind of will to withstand it._

_ A will, it seems, the Fire Lord had decided that I had._

_ "There it is," he murmured, so low I knew only I could hear him. "There's the spark I saw before." His face finally broke from his indifferent mask as a slow, cruel smile replaced it instead. I wanted to step back, but I was frozen. I knew my sudden fear was obvious, but even looking away seemed like an impossible task._

_ "It takes only the smallest spark to start a wildfire, you know," he continued, still in that same quiet, conspiratorial tone, as if he and I were trading secrets just like Rylia and I always do. Even the thought was a perversion. "You may not understand exactly what I mean, but you will learn. Oh yes, you will learn through your children, the children you will have with my son."_

_ My thoughts ground to a halt even as I felt the blood pulse through my body. It was such an odd sensation, seeing every thing through slow motion even as such a powerful force moved throughout my body so rapidly. I clung to Azulon's next words as a drowning man tries to cling to a log. It was the last thing I wanted to attach myself to, but it was all I had to prevent getting swept away by sensation._

_ "Poor little Ursa. Getting teased and mocked all her life for not being a Firebender, for not knowing what real power is." A hand firmly grabbed my chin, and I felt his thumb sweep across my cheek, wiping away imaginary tears in one of the cruelest pseudo-comforting gestures I'd ever experienced. "Those people were wrong, though, my dear. The truth is, you are a vessel for power just waiting to be unleashed. What people often don't realize is that a person who is deprived of her bending legacy will actually produce bending offspring who are much more talented and powerful than normal. Combined with the legacy of the Fire Lords of old, you will produce prodigies. No, you will give the world _gods._" Azulon's eyes flashed, and I caught sight of the madness lurking inside. I must have tried to pull away, because his grip around my chin turned into a biting pain. "The Fire Nation and, indeed, the world will owe you their gratitude, Ursa."_

_ He released me then, and I don't know how I remained upright. I couldn't process what was happening at all._

_ "Ozai!" The sudden sharpness of his voice jarred me, and before I knew it, the boy I'd met when I was six—the boy who was no longer really a boy but a young man—faced me, Azulon having placed my hand firmly in his son's. _

_ "The two of you will be wed on the day Ursa becomes of age," the Fire Lord declared to the whole room, as if some massive audience was sprawled out before us. "This can be as easy or as painful as you both make it, for my decision in regards to the both of you is final. You attend sister schools. Take this time to become...acquainted with each other. The ceremony will be held here at the palace, and I will ensure that everything will be taken care of. Your family will be officially informed of my decision," he directed the last to me the same way a tutor would instruct simply mathematics to a young child, "but I'm sure they will want to hear the news from you first. I'm certain they shall be...overjoyed, don't you?" I didn't respond to his barb. _

_ I didn't respond because I couldn't breathe._

_ I was going to be married. At age sixteen. I was going to be married at sixteen years of age._

_ I tried to draw some air into my lungs, but all I could feel was a choking sensation. Something tightened around my hand._

_ This was a possibility, I knew that. I knew that, as a child of a prestigious family, I would no doubt marry young. But this!_

_ I was going to marry the son of the Fire Lord! Not some other governor's son or an aspiring captain in the military, but the son of royalty! One of Azulon's brood! A boy who'd shown his disdain for me at our very first meeting, a boy who I didn't care too much for, either. A boy whose father terrified me more than any other force in this world, a man who we were taught to worship as our ruler, our god!_

_ There was movement before my eyes, but I couldn't make any distinction. It was like looking out of an unfocused telescope, all blurred edges and smears of color. I could feel my lungs drawing in and out—frantic and rough movements—but panic overtook me and swept me away. There was simply no air! None! Azulon had likened me to a spark that starts a fire; appropriate seeing as how my sudden inability to gather oxygen within me was putting me out. There was a rushing sound in my ears, then suddenly I was deafened, my mind swirling with sudden dizziness and nausea. The world tilted and then..._

_ I lost myself for a time._

* * *

Ozai watched, his face impassive, as Yutakira's messenger hawk took flight into the setting sun. Last night, while the girl had been asleep, his hawk had appeared, informing Ozai of several different things that pertained to his plan.

The first was the hawk's appearance itself. It indicated that Yutakira was confident enough that he wasn't being scrutinized and therefore was not under suspicion for the girl's kidnap and Ozai's break-out, which had been a mild concern for them when the two were first corresponding. It came as no real surprise to Ozai. His brother had always been too trusting, a trait of which their father had never been able to cure Iroh. A taunting smirk crossed his lips before he reclaimed his emotionless mask. It looked like his father had actually done a favor for his second-born son after all.

The message attached to the hawk's leg was the second bit of good news he'd received. Yutakira's note was brief but concise. The Council had been convened, but they were incompetent as expected. Two hawks had been deployed to his son and the Avatar, but it would take them several days to return to the Capital to be debriefed on the situation. Especially if his son was where Ozai thought he was. The Avatar's other accomplices, however, would leave the Capital the next morning, and Ozai had no doubts about their drive to find him. In particular that blind Earthbender. Their departure, though, would also render the Capital severely unprotected...

It was time to move and to enact the next phase of their plan.

An odd glint stole into Ozai's molten gold eyes as he remembered the brief message he'd sent to Yutakira in response. The young man would know exactly what he meant.

_Unleash the lightning. You know what to do. Rendezvous at Caius._

This night would spell the start of many things, all to the benefit for restoring his rightful power. His legacy.

Now, to collect the girl...

* * *

Katara was so drawn inside Ursa's world that she almost missed it. The soft tap of footsteps down the hall.

_Ozai!_

She panicked, slamming the journal closed and scrambling from the bed. She didn't have time to think about how surprisingly soft his footfalls were for a man with such a large stature, even something as simple as that owing to his deceptiveness. If he came in here and spotted her with this journal—if he recognized it as Ursa's—she'd pay soundly for it. She knew that. Even worse, he'd probably take it from her or destroy it, and then she'd lose the only weapon she had. But where to hide it!? What was she going to––

Wait! She was wearing her Waterbending clothes again, clothes that were so comforting and familiar to her. Clothes that she knew everything about.

Reaching for the sash that tightly tied together the hemline that swept around her shoulders and down her torso, she tore her fingers through it and loosened the binding. There was an inner pocket within her shirt, which rested against her left ribcage and would serve as a place where she could hide the journal. The fabric was pretty thick—it had to be in order to be normal wear in the blistering cold of the South Pole—so having the journal tucked inside her shirt wouldn't draw any attention from her captor.

She'd just retied her sash and straightened out her shirt when Ozai emerged into the room. Without knocking. Like he owned the place. Which he did, but, Agni, he's royal! Manners matter!

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded sharply. See, that kind of behavior didn't paint him as a sparkling representative of his culture and heritage.

In retrospect, Katara knew that she looked pretty suspicious standing in the middle of Ursa's former bedroom doing weird things to her shirt, but that didn't stop her returning snarky remark. "Just looking. Not a crime like breaking out of jail and kidnapping a poor, innocent girl, is it?"

"'Innocent' is stretching it a lot, I think," Ozai said, a vicious smirk crossing his lips, and Katara knew instantly that he meant it in a way beyond the lawful verdict of the term. She narrowed her eyes at him, but otherwise refused to rise to his bait. Katara had figured out by now that, beyond serving as a bargaining chip, her fiery temper was only a source of amusement for him, a way to abate boredom. Even if she was left to be miserable through the rest of this experience, she'd be damned before she became more of his court jester than she already was.

In truth, though, Katara relished her anger, and she relished Ozai's ability to make her furious so easily. Her anger was her last defense against her fear; as long as she had it, she could keep her panic at her situation at bay. Without it, she'd be... Well, she tried not to think about it.

"We're leaving."

She only stared blankly at him. His gaze turned razor sharp.

"Now. We're leaving now."

"_Right_ now? This very second now?" She crowed inwardly at the sudden tick in Ozai's jaw, an uncontrollable sign of his annoyance. Instead of responding, he proceeded to leave the room.

"Wait!"

Katara's exclamation froze him for a moment, before he turned back to look at her, his eyebrow raised in such a way that it somehow still managed to express his utter unconcern.

"Let me get my stuff together right fast."

She then proceeded to make a show of straightening her hair and her clothes. When she was done, she lowered her hands to her side and leveled a daring stare at Ozai. "There. All ready to go."

As satisfied as her sarcasm made her, Katara didn't make it three steps past Ozai into the hallway before she dropped to the ground, her body in searing pain. A ragged scream escaped her lips, and once she started, she couldn't stop. It felt like her body was trying to rip itself apart from the inside out, as if her bones were trying to separate themselves from each other and even from her very flesh. As soon as it started, it was over.

She lay curled up into herself, her hands and knees barely propping her up as her forehead sank to relax on the floor. The pain had come and gone so suddenly, like the way your legs jerk suddenly as you try and fall asleep, that she wondered if it had even happened at all. Her body didn't even ache, though she was panting heavily and, yes, those were tears dripping down her face. She ignored them as she tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't ignore the shoes that suddenly passed her peripheral vision nor the slight vibrations she felt in the floor as Ozai calmly stepped around her and proceeded, without a word to her, back down the hall.

Oh, okay. So that's how it is. Swell.

Fleetingly, madly, she wondered if she had _really _deserved all that. Then she remembered that Ozai was a madman, and he didn't need any excuse to hurt her just so long as she lived through it. Somehow, though, she knew that her previous behavior, insolent though it was, wasn't enough to warrant an attack like that from the Baetyl. No, she was still paying for all the things she said and did to him when he had been trapped in that dank and humiliating jail cell, unable to defend himself except through words as he watched as what he perceived to be an arrogant, undeserving, pathetic peasant flaunt herself freely in his face. She'd be paying a long time for that. And, really, she had to commend Ozai. What he was doing was clever, in a sadly twisted way. If he'd hurt her the way she had no doubt he wanted to, she doubt she'd be fit for any traveling of any kind, and then he would stand to lose either his only tool of defense or his freedom. By keeping his attacks sudden and random, she would both remain fit enough for staying on the move and be forced to expect his attacks at any moment. She would wear herself down mentally, suffering from paranoia and fear, while he kept her physically exhausted. Neither case gave her good chances of figuring out how to escape his control, and both of them together ensured that she wouldn't even come close.

The really scary thing, she admitted to herself, was that it was starting to work.

_You have to shake it off. You have to shake it off and _get up!_ C'mon, suck it up!_

She rose gingerly to her feet, afraid that if she moved too suddenly that that awful, bone-stretching pain would return. Katara shook herself, stunned already with how she was thinking. If she became too spooked by her own body, then this fight between them was already over. But how could she fight against something she couldn't even sense? Something she had no warning was coming?

What the Baetyl really did was trigger her mind to work against her. The mind controls the body, so it was only natural that her body was used against her as well. But her mind was _hers_. No one knew it better than she did, and the Baetyl was a foreign intruder invading it. Perhaps it left traces? A different chakra or a strange vibe? Right now, she couldn't recall any kind of difference from how she usually felt. If there was any kind of indication of the Baetyl entering her mind, it was slight, something she'd certainly miss if she was too focused on battling pain. The Baetyl was truly an elegant evil.

Pinpointing the difference, if there was one, would be what she'd focus on for now. Katara knew she couldn't defeat something she couldn't target.

It didn't take her long to roam the house and find Ozai again. She was actually surprised that he hadn't gotten impatient and used the Baetyl to drag her through the house. When she saw him, standing right out of the archway of the front entrance, gaze steady at the shoreline, she knew what he was waiting for. Nightfall. All the better to make a clandestine escape with, my dear.

Katara stood herself beside him, like an equal, trying to match his intense gaze forward while ignoring the pangs of loss she felt at seeing the ocean—her element—without being able to feel it at all.

_Now you know how he's felt all this time._

_ As if that's some sort of excuse?_

_ No, but it hurts, doesn't it?_

Trying to get her mind off of her uncomfortable musings, she asked a question she'd been wondering since he'd announced their departure. "Where are we going, exactly?"

She was surprised when he answered.

"To meet with a friend." His voice was low and silky. Completely controlled. He could have been anywhere from being utterly ecstatic to dreading the reunion entirely for all he gave away to her.

"Huh, I didn't think you had any of those," Katara said blandly. She couldn't stop herself from fighting any way she could against him, the threat of pain being oncoming or not. If it was going to come, no matter what, she could at least try to earn it in her mind.

Instead of sudden pain, however, she heard a low scoffing sound escape him, and she could feel the smugness in his response.

"Then, how did you come to be so lucky as to be here with me?"

"Well, you know what they say. 'No good deed goes unpunished'."

He froze beside her then, smirk wiped entirely from his face and all traces of his former humor gone. Katara tensed, unsure of what to expect from this sudden change, but he only stepped off the front steps and began walking down to the beach. Feeling herself slowly uncoil, Katara followed him, unsure of what to make of him now. It was always unnerving for a woman to find a man who had more mood swings than she did.

And she couldn't help but notice that her question went totally unanswered. "A friend"? What kind of answer was that?

"You know what? It doesn't matter where we go. Really. I don't even care anymore. Because you can't hide forever. My friends—something I still don't believe you have, by the way—are going to find us, and when they do, they're gonna––"

Her hand shot to her throat as she felt it, almost like an invisible clamp squeezing her windpipes, preventing her from breathing, much less talking. Just as quickly, the sensation vanished and her breathing resumed as normal. Gritting her teeth in fury and disgust, she opened her mouth to yell some obscenity at him because she had _had it_, only to find that when she went to yell, no sound come out. She swallowed, tried again, and the same thing happened. She tried to clear her throat, only to be greeting by silence and not the normal, guttural sound that usually accompanied such an action.

Great. Well, that's just _perfect! _Ozai had made it so that she could make no sound whatsoever. She couldn't even growl at him to make herself feel better.

"You know what they say, peasant. 'Keep watch over your mouth, lest it bring you to grief'."

Katara had never felt as murderous in her entire life than she did in that one moment.

They reached the small boat still docked in the sand, bobbing slightly on the gentle waves the tide brought in. Katara marched past Ozai toward the boat, violently splashing up water in her wake, and proceeded to plop herself down on the side of the boat that was farthest away from him, crossing her arms and glaring balefully at him. Screw him! He could get this damn thing going in the water without her, and she would do nothing but sit here and watch!

* * *

Yutakira was a light sleeper. He had been trained long ago as a young boy to be. In fact, he sensed his hawk's presence before it had even flew through his room's open window to land dutifully on its perch on the nightstand beside its master's bed. The soldier watched the hawk land, a grin pulling slowly along his lips. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his long hair and peeked a glance out the window, trying to discern what time it was from the stars in the sky. By his reckoning, and he was sure he was correct, it was nearing three in the morning. He shook his head, amused. Ozai wasn't much of a time-waster. Pity. One day, he might regret not stopping to smell the moon lilies every now and again.

The note attached to the hawk's leg confirmed his earlier suspicions. Ozai meant business. Yutakira fed the hawk its usual then sent it on its way, his uses for it over. If this next plan was pulled off successfully, which it would be, it would be Ozai's turn to find a way to contact Yutakira, not the other way around.

Yutakira roamed his room to find a shirt, preferably a clean one, and his armor. Snatching a red tunic off the floor, he pulled it over his head and adjusted it around his torso, covering up the scars that canvased his body from training and war as well as an unusual tattoo he'd received some years earlier on his left shoulder blade. It was odd in the sense that it looked more like a brand than anything, and it was somewhat small and barely noticeable when compared to the number of scars that littered his back. The tattoo itself was of a sideways eye and nothing more. As simple as it was, it was Yutakira's proudest achievement, meaning more to him than any military rank or medal of honor.

He applied his armor quickly, choosing the type that would adequately protect his torso, legs, and arms while allowing for greater flexibility and mobility. As long as he didn't take a straight shot of anything, he should be fine. Gathering some last minute supplies, he stuffed them inside a small, black rucksack he then attached to his back. His treasured pocketknife slipped securely in his boot, the hazel-eyed Firebender left his room, leaving behind all that was useless to him.

There was a princess needing saving from a tower and a big, bad Dragon of the West. He smirked at the thought.

Nearly a quarter of an hour, later, Yutakira mockingly mourned the lack of security around the mental ward of the Prison Tower. Or maybe what he really mocked was the high level of trust there was around here. He'd had nothing but some friendly waves and silent nods in lieu of trouble from the other guards. Peace really did cost a nation its strength. Victory would prove to be their defeat, at this rate.

There was one guard patrolling the entire floor of the metal ward. One. The excuse being, of course, that the sight of too many armed soldiers would terrorize the already unbalanced "patients" and send them into a frenzy.

There was about to be a frenzy alright, that's for sure.

Yutakira made short work of the pacing guard, sneaking up behind the unsuspecting man and wrapping his arms around his head and neck in a sleeper hold. The man dropped like a stone. It it weren't for the fact that Yutakira decided to take precaution by snapping the guy's neck before he released him, he may have only woken up a few hours later with a slight head and backache.

Oh well. _C'est la vie._

Filching the keys from the now dearly departed guard, he ventured farther down the hall, checking in every eye slot as he searched for the patient he needed. He found her, completely alone and isolated, with no neighbors on either side of her to whisper sweet threats to between the walls, on the opposite end of the hall.

"Hello there, beautiful."

Her head snapped up at his voice, and his smile only grew at the sight of her. Restrained by a graying, dirty straightjacket and pants and looking much thinner, former Fire Princess and almost-Fire Lord, Azula, had definitely seen better days. Her dark hair had grown since her failed coronation, left in the jagged cut she'd bestowed upon it back then. Most of it feel in tangles to her waist, her bangs being mushed atop of her head and around her face, giving her a wild look Yutakira only wished his own hair could accomplish. It wasn't the straightjacket or the hair that betrayed her madness to him, though; it was her eyes. Pupils dilated, they looked more black than their original gold, and there was a hint of something in them that sent a shiver of pleasure down Yutakira's spine. All malevolent intent and ferocity combined with shrewdness and an acute awareness of one's surroundings. God, it was like he was gazing into a looking glass after being away so long he'd forgotten what he looked like.

If he'd known this was what she really was, if he had had any idea of _her_, he would have freed her from this place ages ago, damn to hell all of Ozai's little ventures.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?" His ears tingled at her biting voice, which still managed to sound low and smooth despite how rough it had grown with disuse. Ah, an ungrateful princess. He'd have to work on changing that.

"Your knight in shining armor, of course." He bowed sardonically, even though he knew she couldn't see him through her solid stone door, but it was important to keep in character. "But you don't really strike me as the rose and pearls kind of girl, so maybe I should just say that I'm the devil, come to fulfill his task and collect his due."

Azula laughed at him, no amusement to be found in her whatsoever. "You're pretty boastful for a pawn. I can see I'll have to correct that once I get out of here, that is, if you can even manage it. And even if you do, I owe you nothing."

"Now that's not any way to barter your freedom, is it?" Their gazes locked, searing, fighting for dominance, before Yutakira grinned again, all seriousness lost. "But no matter. Your freedom will reward me far more than it will you in the end, princess. I can assure you of that."

Wasting no more time, he unlocked the cell and stepped in. Azula's eyes widened slightly, disbelieving that he was actually going to carry out with his boast. He knelt down to her and turned her slightly around to access the lock in the back of her straightjacket. Azula's arms sagged forward, and Yutakira tugged the straightjacket from her, revealing her naked torso. Completely uncaring for her own nakedness, Azula stared hard at the stranger, missing nothing, not even the way he gazed unashamedly at her form before flicking his eyes back up to meet her stare.

"Who are you?"

He rose and gave her his name as he left the cell. Only gone a moment, he returned with a red tunic much like his own that he'd stripped from the dead guard. It would dwarf her, no doubt, but it was better than having her wear nothing. For their escape and for his own urges. He was a gentleman only when it suited him.

As she put it on, her questions began anew.

"Why are you doing this? Who sent you?"

"None other than Daddy Dearest. He misses his angel. Sends his regards." He caught the flash of surprise and reverence in her eyes. So, little miss prodigy had some unresolved Daddy Issues and hero worshiping. That could be useful. Besides, he could relate.

"And what did my father promise you out of this deal?"

"Am I expected to want anything besides a deep satisfaction at reuniting a long-lost family?" The question answered itself. "Fine. You got me, princess. The truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God, is that I want vengeance against a weak world that doesn't deserve to live. I want to help finish what your father started, and for that, he needs you. Oh, yes, he does. He told me so himself. Y'see, I lost a country when our illustrious nation fell to the Avatar and your traitor of a brother. They deserve to pay, don't they, angel? But even more than that, I want to see fire. I want to see an inferno flash across every land and cleanse the world. Purge it of the weak, the useless, the stupid, the corrupt!" All the time he'd been speaking, Yutakira's voice ranged from mocking to incensed to frustrated until it ended on the purely fanatical. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to regain himself, but though he continued to speak, that same radical look still dripped from his eyes once he opened them. His voice was back to its normal calm and mocking. "That's all I want. Really, that's all. And you and your father are going to do it. I'm just here to, uh, get the ball rolling."

Azula regarded him silently the whole time, not revealing how much his speech had truly affected her. This was it. This was exactly what her father had wanted when he took the title of the Phoenix King. Yutakira was here, willing to carry out her father's wishes, and he was going to allow for her to do the same. She could regain her honor in her father's eyes. She could finally become the prodigy, the ruler he expected her to be. A deranged smile curled her lips, a smile Yutakira managed to match perfectly.

"How many guards are left?"

"Around twenty. Two or three on each floor besides this one, three guards at the entrance, and one on each of the surrounding guard-towers outside. But I doubt they'll be a problem for you, princess."

She caught his hint. "Meet me at the docks. Mind the bodies." He answered in the affirmative, even though she'd practically given him the order he'd originally planned to give to her himself.

Azula darted out of the cell, out of sight so quickly that Yutakira almost missed her. He rose, staring at the blank, gray wall before him, the open door beckoning behind him. There was still one little thing he needed to do, a message he needed to deliver, and Yutakira so hated to disappoint.

* * *

For the second time in four days, an alarm gripped the palace into a panic. The entire security unit around the Prison Tower was dead. Some were burned alive, others appeared electrocuted, or were murdered with their own weapons on hand. On top of that, a friend of the guard who worked at the mental ward in the Prison Tower noticed when he failed to show up for breakfast the next morning, and he knew his friend to be such a man of routine that it was almost religious. They hadn't missed eating breakfast together in the two years they'd known each other. This same friend chose to skip breakfast to search for his friend, a grateful choice he ended up making after he found the carnage awaiting him that early morning. He should have turned back and sounded the alarm then, but the curiosity, morbid as it was, was too great. Was his friend in there? Would he be counted among the dead? Reaching the mental ward, he saw him, his friend's rigid body laying in the middle of the hallway. He dry heaved against the wall for several minutes, trying to get himself under control so he could alert General Iroh. The actual death wouldn't have been so horrific if it hadn't been for the fact that the man was more blood and gore than substance when he was found. The only reason his friend could identify him was because of a birthmark located on the man's inner arm.

On top of that, one of the Fire Nation's high-risk, high profile criminals and patients was missing, being none other than the psychotic daughter of the even more psychotic man that had escaped four days ago. A patient who had been secretly and silently removed from the mental institution located on the outskirts of the Fire Nation, overseas, to the Capital's Prison Tower, where she could be more closely watched and guarded. Especially considering the high probability that her father would attempt to free her. All this time, Iroh had been planning with the Council to lure Ozai to the overseas facility, so they could trap him, all the while not having to worry about Azula becoming a serious threat. Hard for her to be, if she wasn't actually there.

It was clear to Iroh now. Ozai's escape hadn't been a fluke or a result of poor vigilance. All this time, he had had an inside informer, and Iroh was determined to discovery who it was.

Once at the mental ward in the Prison Tower, Iroh stared, shocked and disgusted at the brutality inflicted on the dead man's body before he stepped around it. The ones outside and on the other floors had been bad enough, Azula's work through and through. This man's body on the other hand... Iroh was afraid of the mind that was capable of that kind of evil. Eerie, considering this mind was probably Ozai's new right hand. In addition, the dead man and the empty cell wasn't the only thing the man had found when he'd reported in. Iroh didn't want to believe his story, couldn't believe it until he saw it for himself. He thought they'd seen the last of _them._

He didn't even have to enter the cell, but he did have to catch himself against the doorway for support as he staggered, his heart stopping for one frightening moment in his chest. Iroh hadn't felt this level of fear since he'd seen Lu Ten being killed by an Earthbender in Ba Sing Se, since he'd had to fear for Zuko's life against Ozai's cruelty on and off over the years. This situation, this whole plot had just become so much more critical than any of them had even dreamed.

There, against the back wall of the cell in a spray of blood was a carefully drawn yet huge rendition of a sideways eye staring straight through Iroh into his very soul. The old General shut his eyes tight against the unnerving penetration, but the feeling was still there. A feeling he thought long since buried.

He'd never thought in all his years he'd see the symbol of the Order of the All-Seeing Eye again. Where the Order of the White Lotus stood for peace and unity between the nations, the Order of the All-Seeing Eye represented total destruction, pain, and death. Complete ruin for the nations. And like their name implied, they had eyes _everywhere,_ in every nation, save for the Airbenders now.

For there to be balance, after all, an equal and opposing force must be formed.

_Ozai. What have you gotten yourself involved with? Do you even know, or has the thought of power blinded you again?_

"General Iroh!"

Turning his head toward the direction of the voice, Iroh watched as a middle-aged soldier came running towards him down the hallway, giving as wide a berth to the dead man as he could.

"More good news, soldier?" Iroh couldn't find it in him to sound joking or even the least bit optimistic. The situation was far too grave.

"I'm afraid so, General. We pulled rank this morning as you ordered, and, well..." Iroh waited, suddenly very still.

"Other than the twenty-four casualties endured last night, we are still missing one man. We've searched his rooms and found signs of departure. On top of that, he failed to show up for inspection as you'd commanded, so we have no other explanation. It appears that Lieutenant Commander Yutakira has gone AWOL."

* * *

**AN: Dun Dun Dun DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAA! God, I can't believe I finally got to the actual mindfuckery I'd originally intended for this story. Hopefully, the fun we're about to have together will be the inspiration I need to keep going more often. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. I look forward to what you have to say... Especially since we've all seen this eye in the Avatar universe before.**


End file.
